Anywhere You Go, I Go
by baseballbabe19
Summary: This story is written in Meredith's point of view (unless otherwise stated)... An AU story if Derek's car crash had a different ending. What if they just go? Together? How do their lives continue? Lots of MerDer and Omelia action.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is written in Meredith's point of view (unless otherwise stated)... An AU story if Derek's car crash had a different ending. What if they just go? Together? Read to find out.**

 **Anywhere You Go, I Go – Chapter One: Coming "Home"**

Derek was finally discharged after his car crash and the brain bleed I almost lost him to. I went with my gut and got him transferred to our hospital so he could be treated the right way. Dillard Medical Center was the worst hospital I have ever seen, even the shady hospitals in rough parts Europe were better than that place. Had they hesitated a second too longer I would have a brain dead neurosurgeon husband and that would be the most awful death for him.

"Mere... Earth to Mere..."

I turned to look at my husband.

"Sorry, I was just thinking..."

"Well look, now we are home so let's put the car in park and take your foot off the brake. Amelia is going to get here shortly behind us with Zola and Bailey so we should at least be inside."

I couldn't help but blush. Was I nervous? Maybe. Richard and Owen swore all CT scans showed his brain to be completely back to normal... I saw them once, twice, or 67 times, even with Amelia checking at least 20 times. I finally had my husband back. Zola and Bailey had Daddy back. Derek was back.

"Arizona brought this cheddar potato bake over. I'll warm it up in the oven while you rest on the couch."

"Mere, I've done nothing but rest for weeks. I'm ready to get going again. Let's pop open a nice bottle of red wine and enjoy tonight... We're all going to be under one roof again."

Derek's accident was 5 weeks and three days ago. 5 weeks and four days ago we decided to try for another baby and I had yet to get my period. I didn't want to take his shine away from his homecoming and I wasn't even certain I was pregnant yet. I could take a test later tonight to see.

"Okay, maybe a movie night with the kids? That would be nice, we could all snuggle up on the couch."

"I like the sound of that. Zola can pick the movie when she gets here."

We finally made our way inside. Derek walked in behind me and stopped right in front of the door, taking it all in.

"Man, I've missed this place. And you managed to keep it somewhat clean and orderly while I was away."

He eyed the cereal bowls left over from this morning, teasing me with that charming smirk of his.

"Hey I'm no housewife, but I tried. Thank God for Amelia living with us... She did most of the cooking... Remind me of that when it's close to her birthday, she deserves something really special."

"Yeah, I do have one awesome baby sister... But I have an even more awesome wife."

Derek made his way to me, pulling me into his long and loving arms. I leaned into his embrace, letting our lips come together as perfectly as they did. Yeah, I could definitely get used to him being home again.

Just as the table was set and the cheddar potato bake was plated up for everyone, Amelia came through the door with the kids.

"Daddy! I made something really pretty for you in daycare today!"

Zola came running over to where Derek and I were standing by the table with a handmade card gripped firmly in her hand. Derek took it happily and looked at it, and I swore I saw his eyes get a little watery. Zola has drawn our house with Derek and I holding her hands, and Amelia holding Bailey with the words "Welcome home" written numerous times all over.

"Oh my sweet Zozo, I love it so much. I'll put it on my nightstand tonight, okay? It's beautiful sweetie."

Zola had Derek wrapped around her finger. Something I ached so badly for with Thatcher I could experience in watching my husband with our daughter. My stomach fluttered at all the gushiness I was feeling. Wait, that's not fluttering... I sprinted to the half bathroom off our kitchen, throwing up twice. Derek of course was right behind me.

"Meredith, are you okay?"

He held back my hair and rubbed small circles on my back.

"Yes... It must have just been the nerves of everything lately. Let's eat dinner before we all get too tired and before it gets cold."

Derek gave me a doubting look but I blew it off.

Dinner went without any issues, Zola telling us about her day with Sofia in daycare, and Amelia raving about a brain tumor she successfully removed. Bailey dozed softly in his highchair.

"Zola, Daddy and I wanted to have movie night with you kiddos tonight. Why don't you pick out a movie? Your little brother doesn't look like he's going to last much longer so Daddy will get the popcorn made while I go tuck him in for bed."

"Okay Mommy!"

She stacked her empty plate onto Amelia's before going to the entertainment center to browse her choices. I got Bailey into my arms as he gave in, resting his full weight against my chest as I carried him up to get ready for bed. He hardly woke as I changed his diaper and got him into pajamas, tucking him into his crib. He curled up on his side, snuggling a stuffed lion Derek got him on his first trip to D.C. Gazing down into the crib at my beautiful son, I realized just how perfect he was. He had my hair color and my nose while the rest was all Derek. Once his breathing evened out and I knew he was in a deep sleep, I rejoined the rest of my family. Zola had picked Frozen for the millionth time. She was sprawled out content in Amelia's lap.

"Zozo, why don't you give Aunt Amelia a break and come sit with me and Daddy?"

Derek was on his usual part of the couch with the blanket pulled back, waiting for me to take my place beside him.

"Aunt Amy said I can sit with her. Plus she says I'm her girl and us girls stick together."

We all shared a laugh.

"I don't mind snuggling with my favorite little niece."

Derek smirked.

"I thought Carly was?"

"That was years ago, plus with a sunshine like Zola, it's hard to not love her as much as I do."

Having Amy around was such a gift. She was amazing.

Later on when Zola had fallen asleep half way through the movie, Amelia took her up to bed, leaving Derek and I alone on the couch.

"Happy to be home?"

"More than words can describe. Don't get me wrong, I love my job but being trapped there for weeks on end sucked. I was thrilled to get through those exit doors."

"Yeah I bet."

He played with my fingers, lining up his big hand with my smaller one.

"Do you ever think of just getting away?"

"What do you mean?"

"Just packing a bag and going somewhere... Anywhere..."

"I did it all the time when I was in college abroad in Europe. It was awesome."

"We should."

"What?"

"Meredith I just spent nearly a month and a half cooped up in a hospital. I want to travel. You and I have yet to ever go on an actual vacation together. Zo starts school next year, we have about 10 months of freedom left. We can go anywhere you want."

"Derek, we have jobs... We can't just leave."

"Take a leave of absence. We have so many vacation days built up over the past six or so years at Grey-Sloan."

"You're serious about this?"

Derek smiled and stroked my cheek. He was always so sincere.

"We can catch the first flight out in the morning. Anywhere you want."

"What about east coast Derek? We could finally go see your mom and sisters."

"That isn't a vacation, that is a stress inducer."

"Well at least somewhere around there, and we could see them a couple of days."

"Okay."

He rubbed his hands together getting all excited.

"Are you sure you aren't having a mid life crisis?"

"I just want a vacation with my family... Is that so wrong?"

"No... I guess not. So New York it is?"

"You guys are going to New York?!"

Amy had unknowingly come back down the stairs.

"Yeah, I wanna take the kids and Mere somewhere and we're overdue for a trip to see mom and our sisters."

"Oh you are going to be in so much trouble when I tell Owen."

"Then don't. Not until we're gone... Will you drive us to the airport in the morning?"

I looked at Derek as if he was a purple three headed alien. He really wanted to leave as soon as possible. What was I getting myself into?

 **Okay so there is the first chapter! I have never wrote for Grey's so my most sincere apologies if this sucks. Feel free to leave me your comments and any** ** _constructive_** **criticism is welcomed entirely. Let me know what you think and I'll update as soon as I can!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Derek's POV**

We booked the plane tickets from Seattle to New York City last night for us to fly out at 10 this morning. We had to leave our house by 8 so that had us waking up just after six so we could get our stuff packed and get everyone ready. What seemed like such a fun and spontaneous decision last night was nothing but stress the next morning, at least for me. Bailey had woken up as soon as I did so I got him up to start breakfast with me. I had set him in his highchair with some oatmeal and fresh fruit which was normally his favorite thing to eat... until I got to the stove to get the kettle of hot water off to make tea for Meredith and I, and Bailey took the opportunity to shove all his food off of the tray on his high chair. The bowl and plate shattered against the floor and the sound scared him inducing quite a few tears. I ran to grab the broom and dust pan to clean it up. Meredith came running down.

"What happened?"

"Our son is protesting this early morning... I got it under control, why don't you start to get ready? Our french toast breakfast and tea should be ready soon. I'll get Zola up after I clean up all of his mess."

She gave me a sympathetic smile.

"Derek, I don't mind helping out. It would get cleaned up faster."

"Yes but your showers take longer and you'll want to do your hair and all of that. We have to leave about an hour and a half from now. I've got this."

I gave her a quick reassuring kiss.

"You know where to find me if I'm needed..."

She was teasing me as she went back upstairs to shower. Whenever I had got most of the mess up and got the swiffer out to clean the now sticky floor, Zola made it down the stairs. I was just ready to get on the road already.

"Daddy?"

I glanced at her in the midst of my cleaning. She was just standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Zola sweetie, we're running behind and Mommy and Daddy are taking you and your brother on a big trip. Please sit down at the table, it's almost time to eat."

"Daddy?"

I snapped my head up at her, getting aggravated even though I know it wasn't her fault.

"What is it Zola?"

"I... I had an accident and I went peepee in my bed."

Now Amelia was coming down the stairs.

"Dammit! Amy, can you help me? Meredith just got into the shower. Can you get Zo's spoiled clothes and bedding and bring it down here? Zozo, go jump in the shower with Mommy, but hurry please."

I could hear Amelia whisper something to Zola as she carried her up to her mother.

 **~ Meredith's POV ~**

I was just rinsing the shampoo out of my hair when the door opened. Amelia came barging in with a very naked Zola.

"Sorry Mere but Little Miss Sunshine had an accident and wet the bed and Derek is about 2 seconds away from losing it. She needs to shower off. I'm going to go help with Bailey."

Zola stood as still as a statue. She looked so scared and ashamed.

"Zo baby, come on. Let's get you cleaned off."

She hesitantly took a step then stopped. I slid open the glass door.

"Mommy isn't mad at you. Accidents happen, it's okay."

"Daddy's mad."

"What?"

"He yelled, and he said a bad word. He's very mad at me."

She looked down at her hands, trying to avoid eye contact.

"I'm sure he isn't mad at you, he's just worried we won't get to the airport on time. Aunt Amy works today so she is dropping us off and we have to go after we all eat and everyone is ready."

"Where are we going?"

She seemed to be relaxing some.

"To New York. We're going to see Nana and all your aunts, uncles, and cousins. Now let's get all clean so we can go."

After we showered, I checked the pregnancy test I had taken when I had first woken up. There were two plus signs. I was really pregnant.

 _-Later on, finally at the airport-_

We all hugged Amelia goodbye before getting through security and checking our bags in. Derek was still so tense and quiet from our chaotic start to the day. Zola skipped happily as she held my hand, Bailey asleep in the ergo baby carrier on Derek's chest.

"Derek, we're here. You can relax now. We're almost to our gate, and I have the boarding passes in my carry on."

"I know."

"Remember you were all for this last night? A fun trip out east with our kids... Our first family vacation?"

"Meredith, I know. Everything is fine."

"Everything is not fine. If it was fine, you wouldn't be in a bad mood, and you definitely wouldn't have snapped at Zola like you did."

I left it at that so Zola and I could stop and use the bathroom before boarding. When we came out, Derek was sitting in one of the chairs at our gate, just waiting. He seemed to have calmed down some, holding a newspaper and a coffee in his hand. I sat to the left of him and Zola hesitantly chose to sit on the other side of me, still a little scared from earlier. Derek saw it and sighed. He knew he has hurt her feelings.

"Zola, can you come sit with Daddy?"

Derek unstrapped Bailey and shifted him into my arms, setting down the paper and coffee to hold his arms out, giving her his best smile. She got onto the edge of her seat but stayed there.

"Zo, I'm not mad at you. I wanted to apologize."

She finally believed him and crawled into his lap, resting ever so happily against his chest. She was a huge Daddy's girl, there was no mistaking that.

"I love you Daddy."

"I love you more Zozo. I'm very sorry I yelled earlier. It wasn't at you, and I shouldn't have said it. I was just a little stressed out. I know accidents happen, so I'm not mad at you. It's been a very long time since you last had an accident, I'm really proud that you've made it so long without one."

Zola gave us both one of her blindingly bright smiles.

"Oh and here Mere, I got you a coffee too, figured we could each use a cup."

I loved this man so much. He would always do little kind gestures for me... Even when I wasn't sure a cup of coffee was the best thing this early into my pregnancy. That wouldn't stop me from faking that I was drinking it. Bailey was still young enough that he could be held on the plane instead of having to get a seat of his own so when it was time, I got the window seat with Bailey on my lap while Derek sat in the middle. Overly eager and nosy Zola insisted on the aisle seat so she could see what everyone was doing. Within an hour after take off, Zola was passed out, leaning against Derek's side. Bailey slept through the entire beginning. Another thing he definitely inherited from me was my intense ability to sleep like a bear in hibernation. Derek put his hands on my inner thigh, rubbing soft circles.

"We're really doing this Mere..."

"Our first family vacation with both our babies."

"They aren't much of babies anymore... Zola's almost five, Bailey almost two... Now that I'm all healed from my wreck, we could always try for that third baby again when you're ready."

I couldn't help but let out a giggle and a huge grin.

"Derek..."

He looked at me and instantly knew.

"No way! Really?!"

I hushed him as both of the kids stirred a little.

"Yes really, I took the test this morning. Two plus signs. It must have happened the day before your accident... Surely wouldn't have shown up so fast from last night."

He was looking just like the McDreamy he was when I first fell for him. We shared a deep kiss before I rested my head on his shoulder, letting him wrap his left arm loosely around me and Bailey.

"We're really going to have a third baby... The puking from last night...?"

"Yes, pregnancy sickness. I can't really call it morning sickness because it obviously comes whenever it wants to."

"Does anyone else know?"

"Amy has her suspicions... She knows I've been throwing up lately... That's why I was late getting to your room when you were getting discharged. But I haven't said anything to anyone, especially since I just found out for sure this morning."

"When we get to New York City this evening, I'll call up an old friend of mine and see if we can get seen tomorrow morning for the first ultrasound. When we tell people, I think we need to tell Amy first."

"That's totally okay with me."

"She's just done so much for us, and she lives with us... She would totally take it as a huge slap to the face if she wasn't the first to know."

"Der, relax. I want to tell her first. She and I have gotten really close these past couple weeks. She's like a sister to me. Probably my favorite out of your four sisters."

"She's my favorite too."

"After we tell her, you can tell the rest of your family, and I can call Cristina and tell her all about it. She always said we'd have five kids running around with your perfect hair."

Derek chuckled and kissed the top of my head.

"Well so far we have two, almost three, out of five."

I groaned. The thought of having to go through child birth again, and possibly two more times after that was enough to make me puke.

"Let's make it through this one before we even think of anymore. We're going to end up like the Brady Bunch if we keep on having kids."

"Hey, big families are so much fun. And if they keep looking like Zola and Bailey with their astonishing good looks, we're doing the world a great service."

He cracked me up. It was going to be so nice to just be a family for a bit.

 **~So, yes it's all mushy gushy lovey stuff... I'm always open to ideas/ suggestions for the chapters... Any of them I will try to incorporate if it flows nicely... Next chapter will be Times Square and Mama Shepherd. I'd also like to say thank you soooooooooo much for all of the sweet reviews. It means a lot and surely gets me wanting to update faster. Thank you for reading, and I hope the story will improve with each chapter, but you all will be the judges of that.~**


	3. Chapter 3

We touched down in New York City around 4 pm Seattle time which was 7 pm in New York. Both Bailey and Zola were full of energy that needed to be burned off after being cooped up on the plane for six hours.

"Mommy! Let's go to McDonald's and play! Bailey wants to play with me!"

Zola was using all of her strength to try to pull me to walk faster.

"Zozo, we have to get our bags first. Wouldn't you rather go see Nana? I'm sure she's going to be very excited to see you again, and to meet your little brother."

Her eyes widened with even more excitement, but it was true. Carolyn had yet to make another trip out to Seattle, even when Derek had his accident, Amelia said there was no need to come and so she didn't.

"Yes Mommy! Tell Daddy to get our bags so fast. I want to go!"

I couldn't help but giggle. She was so hyper and entertaining. Derek got our bags off the conveyor belts while I walked with each kid holding a hand.

"Hey Mere, should we call my mom and tell her we're coming yet?"

"Let's pick up our rental first and get the kids situated... I thought we were going to surprise her and just show up...?"

"We can, I was just asking. Are you nervous?"

"Not really. I just hope your mom is as fond of me as she was last time we were together."

"You're the mother of her youngest grandbabies, what is there not to love? Plus, you are just you. Everyone loves you."

Derek made me blush and Zola squeezed my hand.

"Yes Mommy! I even love you!"

"And I love you too Zozo. You're my girl."

Zola laughed and it was music to my ears.

"No, I'm auntie's girl... She told me I'm her number one girl."

Derek smiled at looked at me then back at her. Amelia and Zola had a really tight bond, and I was so glad she could have that close relationship with another aunt. She really loved Lexie as a baby before the crash happened. My heart still sunk every time I thought of my younger sister. I missed her so much, and I know she would be all about Zola and Bailey, and this third baby on the way.

Thankfully Derek's mom only lived about 30 minutes away from the airport so it wasn't too much longer we had to keep the kids cooped up. It was going to be my first time at Derek's mother's home... The house he grew up in... We drove down the rocky drive through some woodsy area when it opened to an extravagant Victorian styled home.

"You grew up here?"

"Not too shabby right? Mom and Dad put every penny into this place and the income made from my Dad's store helped with everything else in our childhood."

It was very rare for Derek to speak of his father. I knew he would occasionally with Amelia but it was a very raw subject that I often steered clear of.

"It's beautiful. You get Zola, I'll get Bailey. Time to go see Nana, kids!"

Both of them clapped in excitement. We made it up to the door and rang the doorbell, holding Zola up in front of the peephole so that would be the first person Carolyn saw. We could hear her gasp as she opened the front door.

"Oh Zola! Derek! Meredith!"

Her eyes pooled tears of happiness, as did Derek's. She looked at Bailey in my arms and gasped yet again.

"And this must be the infamous Derek Bailey Shepherd... What a handsome young gentleman!"

Bailey giggled and reached out for her.

"Nana!"

Carolyn happily took him into her arms and walked into the house.

"You all come inside, it's chilly out tonight... I can't believe you're here! All this way from Seattle without a single word. What a pleasant surprise."

Bailey whined and pointed when he saw a toy box full of toys in her living room, there for Derek's sisters' kids I would assume. Carolyn set him down to play and Zola followed after hugging her Nana. She engulfed Derek into a huge hug.

"And how is my dashing son? I swear you get more handsome every time I see you. Your children are beautiful."

"I'm doing well Mom. My brain is back to perfect condition, the kids are healthy, Meredith and I are happy. I'm a happy man."

"That's good sweetheart."

It was still a little awkward to see such a mushy relationship with a mother figure. I never had that but I overcompensated for it with my own kids. Carolyn turned to me and smiled, giving me a quick hug much to my enjoyment.

"And Meredith... Thank you so much for keeping my son safe and well taken care of. How are you?"

"I can't complain. Work is going really well. We finally found a good balance in work and family lives."

I could've swore she grimaced at the last statement.

"Well, I know it's a long flight, you all must be starving. I have some oven pizzas I can cook up for you guys. Get comfortable, make yourselves at home. I'll be back in a moment. The kids can stay in Amy's old room, Derek's room has a king sized bed for you two as well."

I took a second to take it all in. You could tell this was a well loved house. Pictures of Derek and his sisters from birth to current day were hung all over the walls. Derek kissed my cheek then went to talk to his mom in the kitchen. I decided to hang out in the living room with the kids who were happily playing.

After about 20 or 30 minutes I could smell the pizza so I knew it was almost time to eat. I stood up to go check in with them when I heard Derek and Carolyn talk about Addison.

"I'm just saying Derek, I could've seen Addison being a mom. She really wanted to have a family with you. But Meredith, it's not something I saw coming. I'm sure she's a great mom, Zola and Bailey love her to bits. It's just hard to believe you have two kids with her. You both are just so work oriented, I just worry the kids aren't getting enough time with you two."

Derek just chuckled.

"If I had it my way, Meredith would stay at home all barefoot and pregnant, greeting me at the door when I came home at night. But she loves her job and I respect that."

I couldn't believe them. There were more than just two kids now that we had another one on the way and Carolyn seemed less than thrilled of our- more importantly my choices as a parent. The timer started to go off so I gathered the kids to eat, only focusing on them. When dinner was over I got our suitcases out of the car and took the kids upstairs for a bath before tucking them into bed. I was ready for today to be over with, and I was especially less than thrilled with Derek for not even defending me. He was always very supportive of my career, at least until tonight. Once the kids were settled and asleep, I changed into pajamas and crawled into the bed in Derek's old room, hoping to fall asleep before they noticed I was gone longer than just putting the kids to bed. Just as my body started to relax, I heard the door open. I peeked an eye open and saw Derek standing there. I let out a groan, less than pleased to see him.

"What is it, Derek?"

"Mere, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to bed."

"Well it's kind of rude for you to just leave us like that."

I turned to face him, sitting up in the bed now.

"And you know what is rude? When your mother is insulting me as a mother, and you just laugh. You didn't even defend me."

"What was I supposed to do? That's my mom!"

"Yes Derek, and I'm your wife! The mother of your children! I'm sorry I let you down trying to establish a life for myself. I can be a good surgeon and a good mother. I'm fully capable."

"I know you are."

"I managed all those months when you were in D.C alone with the kids."

"Don't bring up D.C please."

"Well then don't say you want me to be home barefoot and pregnant! And greeting you at the door every night? Hello, this isn't the 1920's! I am not a housewife Derek. I'm a mom, and I'm a surgeon. Just like you're a dad and a surgeon. I don't expect you to stay home, so please don't expect me to!"

Tears stung my eyes and I didn't even fight it letting them fall.

"Meredith, I'm sorry. I really am. I shouldn't have said that to my mom."

Laying back down on my side and pulling the covers up over me, I gave up.

"Please just leave me alone. I'm tired and we had a long day. We can talk more in the morning."

Derek stood and walked out without saying anything. I wiped away my tears and turned off the lamp on the bedside table. Not more than two minutes later I heard the door open again. I didn't even move. Facing the wall, I didn't have to see Derek which was good. I heard him unzip the suitcase and fumble around, changing out of his clothes and into pajamas before he crawled in bed. His foot touched mine and I was quick to pull mine away.

"Meredith please..."

I stayed silent.

"This is our first vacation together, and I don't want us to be fighting. I want us to get a lot of good memories out of this."

More silence...

"Meredith, please baby... I love you and I get that that I was such an ass earlier. I just went down there and told my mom our conversation had upset you and that you're a damn good mom. She's going to apologize in the morning."

"I don't need her apologies."

"If not for me, then for the kids... Can we just start over?"

He moved closer to me, and when I didn't move away, he spooned me, placing a hand right on top of my stomach.

"I love you Derek. I love you, I love our kids, and I love our life we share together. That's why I get upset when people criticize how you and I do things. You and I both have worked very hard to get to where we are in our careers and we worked even harder to make the family we have."

He kissed the crook of my neck.

"I know, I really do."

"Good."

"Am I forgiven?"

"Yes, I do believe so. We're on vacation, I want us to enjoy this. I'm too tired to argue any more tonight."

"Good, so am I."

We just stayed quiet after that, content in each other's arms as we drifted to sleep.

 **~So no Times Square this chapter but there was some Mama Shepherd and a MerDer spat... Thank you to all who have read and reviewed this... You guys rock!~**


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up to the smell and sound of bacon cooking in the kitchen. Still feeling Derek's warm body against mine, I turned to face him. He greeted me with his warm smile and a soft kiss.

"Morning."

I couldn't help but smile. I loved mornings in bed with him.

"Morning... Kids still asleep?"

"Nah, they're downstairs with my mom helping make breakfast. I called up my old friend Peter, his wife Claire is an OBGYN. They can fit us in at 10:45."

"Should we take the kids?"

"No, I asked my mom to watch them so I could take you into the city to shop then go on a lunch date. We'll go to lunch after the appointment."

He kissed me again and I moved closer into his arms, not quite ready to get up yet. I looked at the clock on the wall. It was just passed nine o' clock.

"It feels weird not being in Seattle... Derek, you know the second we turn our phones back on, we're going to have like 80 missed calls, 40 voicemails, and numerous texts and emails."

"The perks of being surgeons, right?"

"Or the downfall of going rogue. Do you really think Amelia hasn't told anyone? Not even Owen?"

"I doubt it. It's probably easier for her to play it off like she has no clue. Although we did leave that note on the trailer door for Owen. He knows we're together with the kids, and that we are safe. That is all anybody needs to know."

"I've been thinking... With how close Owen and Amelia have gotten, especially since your accident... We should give Owen your mom's old ring to propose to her when the time is right."

"Mere, that is your ring."

"I was also thinking about that... I wouldn't mind a ring... nothing crazy, just something simple.. but not that ring. That's the ring you batted into the woods when I was just trying to be there for you."

Derek tensed up, almost pulling away but I fixed it with a quick kiss.

"So you'd wear a ring?"

"I think so... I've even been considering hyphenating our last names. Especially with Zola starting school next year, she's already going to stick out because of the color of her skin to the color of our skin... When she points out Mommy has a different last name then Daddy, I don't want her to get confused, or the other kids to make comments. I know none of that should matter. To us, it doesn't. All our kids have your last name, I should too. We are married after all."

Derek had a huge grin on his face. He gave me a deep kiss which I happily returned.

"And how did I get so lucky? You want a ring and to hyphenate our last names... It only took getting shot, the plane crash, and my car crash to earn it."

We both laughed with our demented sense of humor.

"Enough of this... I wanna see our kiddos and that bacon is making our third baby very hungry."

"The baby or Mommy?"

I wrinkled my nose at Derek's teasing. We finally got out of bed and got ready for the day before going downstairs. Zola and Bailey ran over to Derek and I to hug us. I definitely didn't hesitate to love on them and voice my love for them, especially in front of Carolyn. When the pancakes, bacon, eggs, and hashbrowns were all ready, we made our plates and sat around the table to eat. Carolyn kept looking over at me and I was focusing on not losing what I was eating, feeling morning sickness come on. Right as she opened her mouth to speak, I ran into the bathroom, locking the door as I vomited at least three times. I could hear Derek in the kitchen telling her I just had really bad jet lag, and that I was okay. I was just grateful he would cover for us until we were ready to share it. After rinsing my mouth, I went to join them back at the table. All eyes were on me.

"Meredith, what I was going to say before you got sick was that I'm sorry. About last night I mean. I never should have said that. I don't know what came over me. It was extremely rude and disrespectful. It won't happen again. You are indeed a very good mother. Zola has been sharing stories with me all morning about you and her. It's clear Zola and Bailey are well loved."

Feeling extremely awkward about the excessive apology from my mother in law, I just nodded.

"It's okay. No hard feelings."

Derek gave my hand a squeeze under the table. I knew he was relieved we made up. Shortly after we finished eating, we told the kids good bye and headed to the hospital for my ultrasound. We got checked in quickly and sat there making small talk before his friend came in to catch up with Derek.

"Meredith, this is my old friend and college roommate Peter Hanson. He's a neurosurgeon as well. His wife Claire is the OBGYN in this hospital."

I stood up and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you Peter, I'm Meredith Grey... Shepherd."

It would take time to get used to saying that.

"Likewise Meredith. I've heard tons about you. Derek and I email back and forth frequently. This is what... #3? There was that little girl you adopted..."

"Zola, yes. She's nearly five."

"And then you just had that little boy."

"Bailey who is almost two."

"Right. I always knew Derek would make a great father. He was so caring for his sisters, especially Amelia. It only makes sense for him to have a big family."

Derek kissed my temple right as Claire peeked her head out of the door to call us back.

"Doctors Shepherd and Grey, right this way."

We said our quick goodbyes to Peter before following Claire back. I was very nervous. Had the home test have been wrong and I just thought I was pregnant, Derek would be devastated. He was always so excited when I was pregnant with Bailey. I got up on the table and lifted my shirt for her to squeeze the gel onto my stomach.

"Alright, so this is to verify you're pregnant, correct?"

"Yes... If we're right, we should just be at the six weeks mark."

Derek always spoke so official, especially with things like this. I just laid back and let him be in charge at this appointment. She moved the probe around until she paused it. The sound of a baby's quick heartbeat filled the room. Tears pooled my eyes. That feeling never got old. There used to be such a worry I would never be able to have any biological kids but now here I was, pregnant for the second time. Claire moved the probe around more, capturing pictures of the baby at different angles.

"And you two are correct. Six weeks along. You have a due date set for January 1st."

I was so happy and I knew Derek was too.

After the appointment, we headed more into the city, parking outside of a jewelry store.

"Derek, what are we doing?"

"Those rings you requested... I want to get them right away."

"Seriously?"

"Yes... I want nothing more than for you to have a set of rings on your finger symbolizing us and our marriage."

"Our marriage is much more than a couple pieces of silver on our fingers."

"I know, just the principle of it all..."

He was always so set in his ways. We got inside and each went our different ways, looking on our own side of the stores, checking out hundreds of rings before we met in the middle and both pointed out the same set at the same time.

"Seriously?"

We both laughed.

"Mere, we have the same taste. Look, it's perfect for each of us."

The engagement ring was a diamond ring with two smaller diamonds on each side, the matching bands for both Derek and I had three small diamonds on silver. They were perfect... They were simple. After we purchased those, we enjoyed a nice lunch before torrential downpour came, cutting our date day short. When we got home, Bailey was napping and Zola was playing with her Anatomy Jane doll on the living room floor with Carolyn sipping tea in her rocker.

"I swear that child with be the best surgeon in the world by the time she is in Kindergarten. She knows so much. She is very smart."

Zola just smiled at her remark.

"Mommy, I taught Nana about your method you made with Daddy, the "Shepherd-Grey method" when you put the live virus into a brain tumor to kill it. Aunt Callie told me about it one day when she got me and Sofia out of daycare to go see Aunt Arizona at the movies."

"I see..."

Derek smiled proudly at her.

"Mom, can you keep an eye on her? Meredith and I have a couple of phone calls to make."

She happily agreed, so we went up to Derek's old room to call Amelia first, then Cristina.

 **~So more lovey dovey. Great, right? I had purposely wrote Mama Shepherd rather OOC so it could create an arch for the next few chapters (you'll see...). I calculated Meredith's due date with some online pregnancy calculator using 3/25/15 (day before Derek's fatal car wreck)... It just gave me January 1st so I'm rolling with it. I'll hopefully be able to update Thursday or Friday but we shall see... Leave any suggestions or requests for the next chapter(s) in a review. As always, thank you for the support!~**


	5. Bonus chap: phone call

**~BONUS CHAPTER: Just phone call dialogues since the specifics won't be covered in the full story chapters. MerDer's phone conversations with Amelia and Cristina! Enjoy!~**

We sat against the headboard of Derek's old bed with Derek's arms wrapped around me. The sonogram picture rested on my lap as I held the phone up to facetime Amelia. It rang through for nearly 30 seconds before she answered. When she picked up, she was sitting on the couch in our living room. It still felt so weird to not be in Seattle.

"Mere, Derek, so good to see you. How is Mom's?"

Derek chuckled.

"Interesting to say the least. How are things back there?"

"Everyone is asking me a million questions about where you are. They're killing me with the thousands of questions. I had to tell Owen so he could put it in the system that you two are on vacation. I don't know how long you guys planned on being gone. I said two weeks, but if you want longer or shorter, just tell me."

"Two weeks sound just fine. I think after we visit with Mom and the girls we're going to Florida probably for a week or so."

"Thank you."

"What?"

"For keeping me updated... Letting me know where you guys are so I'm not worried sick. You know Mom and the girls don't really like me... Moms don't want junkie kids and sisters don't want to have to deal with a messy sister, especially around their kids. You, Mere, and the kids are the only real family I have."

I couldn't help the tears that stung my eyes, same with Derek and Amelia's.

"We love you Amy."

"Anyways, I know you didn't facetime me so we could talk about them... What's up?"

I blinked away any formed tears and held the ultrasound picture up right in front of the camera so that's all she could see.

"No way?! Meredith, you're pregnant?"

I laughed, setting the picture back down.

"6 weeks. I'm due the first of next year."

"That's so awesome. I'm so happy for you both. I'm going to be an aunt again!"

"Yep... Amy, guess what else?"

"What?"

Derek had a grin from ear to ear.

"Meredith and I picked names... If it's a boy, his name will be William Christopher Shepherd."

"Christopher like your middle name... Most importantly Dad's first name."

"Yeah, and for a girl we decided Delaney Amelia Shepherd. Lanie for short."

Tears filled her eyes again.

"Really? You really want her middle name to be my first?"

We all knew how much it would mean to her. She didn't have much of a relationship with her and Derek's nieces and nephews... Mainly because of how judgmental her sisters were, but Amelia was amazing with Zola and Bailey.

"We want nothing but that. Aunt Amy is already so special to our first two, it's only right to honor their favorite aunt with our third baby."

"You two are the best."

We all laughed together.

"Now if this one isn't a girl, you give me another reason to knock Mere up again."

That led to more laughter.

"Owen is almost home... I have to go."

"We'll talk soon, next time with the kids here to see you... Just don't tell anyone yet, alright? Owen is okay since you two are dating but no one besides that."

"I promise... It'll stay between the four of us."

"Good... I'll text you later about setting up the next best time to facetime. Hold down the fort for us and keep us updated with work affairs."

"Will do. Love you both."

She hung up after that.

Derek had gone back downstairs to be with the kids while I called Cristina. It went straight to her voicemail. It was around dinner time in Switzerland but she was probably in surgery.

"Doctor Cristina Yang. Unable to get to the phone, please leave a message. I'll get back to you when I can."

After the beep rang, I spoke quick to fit it all in within the 60 second window.

"Hey you. I miss us talking. Derek and I found out today we're expecting again. Maybe you were right... We'll have 5 McDreamy kids running around with their perfect hair that they get from their father... You should really come visit. I know you're happy there working like a mad woman but I miss you. Alex even misses you. I even went on my first vacation with Derek, we're in New York with the not so McDreamy mom and sisters... It's been interesting. I know this thing is going to cut me off... Call me back and stay safe. Love you."

Out of breath, I put my head back against the headboard gazing down at the ultrasound picture. It was so exciting to be pregnant again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Derek POV**

When I got downstairs to let Meredith talk on the phone, I stopped in the doorway to watch Zola play with my mom. Both kids still trying to adjust to my Mom. We were a long way away from their comfort zone... I sat down on the couch and Zola saw me first, running over to sit on my lap.

"Having fun with Nana?"

"Yes Daddy... Nana says my aunt and uncles are coming over for dinner tonight. But not Auntie. I don't think Nana likes Auntie."

Zola only called Amelia "auntie" because she was the only blood related aunt she knew besides Maggie. Our hospital family provided her with tons of aunts (Arizona, Callie, April, Cristina, Jo, and Miranda), but she had a very special bond with Amy. A bond that got even stronger after my accident when she spent most of the time with her. My mom's face turned beet red, unsure of what to say. I looked Zola directly in the eyes so hopefully she would actually listen to what I was saying.

"Zola, Nana loves Aunt Amelia very much. Sometimes parents are in sticky situations with their kids. Kind of like Mommy and Grandpa Thatcher."

Zola knew enough about Mere's situation to where she understood. We were always very honest with Zola but never said anything that would cloud her judgment on others. She was very smart and was a great people reader- a quality she got from both Meredith and I.

"Oh, okay then. Nana said Aunt Nancy, Aunt Kate, and Aunt Lizzie are gonna be here soon with my cousins! Lots and lots of them!"

I sighed to myself. All the sisters here was not going to end up well... It hasn't ever since we were all in med school. Quick to cover up my dislike for the news, I smiled.

"14 of them... 9 girls and 5 boys. Carly, Harper, Julia, Bennett, and Gavin are Aunt Kathleen's kids. Ava, Olivia, Sarah, Leah, and Jacob are Aunt Lizzie's kids. Rachel, Kara, Ryan, and David are Aunt Nancy's kids."

Zola's eyes widened.

"Daddy, that's so many. I don't think I can remember all of them."

"That's okay sweetie, you're meeting them for the first time tonight. It's okay if you don't know them all. They're still going to love playing with you and Bailey."

"Are they nice?"

"Very... And Nana has a really cool playground in her backyard for all the grandkids to play on. I'm sure before dinner you all can go out and play."

"Okay Daddy... Where is Mommy?"

"On the phone with Aunt Cristina."

"No, here I am. Our little bear cub woke up from his nap.. And Cristina didn't answer so I left a message. Have you told your mom yet?"

Meredith now was standing in the doorway with Bailey still sleepy resting in her arms, his little face hidden in the crook of her neck.

"Told me what?"

My mom looked at both of us all bright eyed.

"That date I took Mere on? We first stopped at the old hospital... Saw Peter and Claire... Claire was able to fit us in for an appointment before lunch. Meredith is six weeks pregnant."

Mom jumped up, hugging me then Meredith.

"That is so great! Grandchild number 17... I can't wait."

Meredith looked so happy, and we both directed our attention to Zola.

"Zo, you're gonna be a big sister again! Are you excited?"

Zola looked down at her hands rather nervously.

"Then I'm going to be in a sticky situation with either Mommy or Daddy because it happens when there are lots of people in a family."

Meredith handed Bailey to Mom before sitting on the couch next to me and Zola.

"Zozo, what are you talking about? Daddy and I still love you all the same."

"Well Nana and Auntie are in a sticky situation like you're in a sticky situation with Grandpa Thatcher. Then you won't want me one day because Grandpa didn't want you and Nana doesn't want Auntie, but you and Daddy will like Bailey and the other baby more than me."

Meredith pulled Zola to her lap, cradling her much like a baby, holding her in a close and loving way that only mothers could. Mom saw the opportunity to take Bailey out of the room and into the kitchen to get dinner started before everyone came over.

"We love you Zola. We have since the second we laid eyes on you. Daddy and I made Bailey, and this other baby so we didn't get to pick who they were, but what makes you special is that we hand picked you. We saw how amazing, strong, and beautiful you were and we wanted you so so so bad. We're always going to want and love you."

"Mommy is right, Zozo. You're our princess. No matter what happens, you're always going to have a very special place in my and Mommy's hearts. You were our first baby, the first baby we got to share so many first occasions with. Plus you are such a good big sister and you share your toys with your little brother very well. We are both always so proud of you."

Zo sat up and gave Meredith a hug, then me. I suddenly felt more protective over the kids and Meredith... I needed them each to know how much they were loved and that adding another baby wasn't ever going to change that.

Shortly after our big talk with Zola, my sisters and their families started showing up. The house got loud very fast. Mom sent all the kids outside to play. Meredith and I sat at the table, waiting for the right time to share our big news with everyone. My eldest nephew Ryan came running in.

"Aunt Meredith, Zola wants to swing but doesn't want anyone to push her on it but you. Will you come outside with us?"

Meredith gave Ryan one of her biggest smiles. I'm sure she was thrilled to escape the scrutiny from my sisters.

"I'd love to."

That left me inside with my mom, two of my older sisters, and my brothers in law, Kevin and Sam. Lizzie was still stuck at her hospital in a surgery so they were going to be late.

"So, Meredith just went outside but we were going to tell you... Meredith is pregnant again. She's six weeks along with baby number three."

Nancy let out a sarcastic laugh.

"Taming the slutty intern yet again, I see."

I could feel my blood pressure automatically rise. Mom gasped and stepped forward but Kathleen waved her off. This fight between Nancy and I was long coming and extremely overdue.

"What did you just say?"

"Meredith... She was the slutty intern. You keep knocking her up and she won't be able to sleep around anymore."

"Meredith is not slutty, for one. And two, she is extremely faithful. I suggest you keep your mouth shut before we go down a road you don't want to go down."

"No need to get so defensive, it was a small comment."

"It was a degrading and extremely false comment."

"She is damaged goods Derek, why can't you see that? You think she really loves you? You don't think she ever slept around since you two have been married, especially after your wreck when there was no man to go home to since you were laid up in a hospital bed? You think she actually likes being a mom? You're using her to have kids, I get that... But she is no good for you. Quite frankly I don't want her around Amelia either. Someone as wild as her is no good around a junkie. They're toxic for each other."

"You need to shut your mouth right now. You don't know what's best for me, my kids, my wife, or my baby sister. Meredith doesn't sleep around. I have been married to her for six years. And no, she wasn't sleeping around when I was in the hospital, you wanna know how I know? She was with me, every night. She either slept on the cot, in the bed with me once I was strong enough, or in the on call room. She is damaged, yes. She was never wanted by her mother, and her father was never around. But I am damaged too. I was 12 when Dad was shot and killed right in front of me. I held my five year old sister in my arms and muffled her sobs with my hand so the shooters didn't kill us. We watched him get gunned down. Meredith and I have survived a shooting and a plane crash together... We lost friends in the shooting, and then there was her sister Lexie and Mark in the crash... So we know dark and twisty too well... That doesn't make her a bad person. She loves me, she loves our kids, and she loves Amelia. You lost all rights to even try to have a say in what's best for Amelia. She isn't a junkie. She's over two years sober. She lives with Meredith and I. She is head of neuro at Grey-Sloan. She is an amazing aunt. Amy is in a very strong and healthy relationship with Owen who is the chief of surgery. I'm pretty sure they'll get married one day. Amy and Meredith are very close and they have a good relationship, as do I with her. You haven't spoken to her in years. You can't even pretend to care."

"Derek, relax sweetheart."

My mom was worried, almost to the point of tears.

"I can't relax. I'm not going to sit here and listen to Nancy trash me and my family. None of you have been to Seattle in years. That just goes to show how little you can say about anything that goes on with us. You know, after years of being together, I finally convinced Meredith to go on a vacation. We came here, thought it would be great to catch up with family... I was so wrong. Even my four and a half year old daughter picked up on how unloved Amelia is by you all. Ever since we've been here, everyone has made comments about Meredith, or about my family. Meredith is my wife, she is part of this family, and she's staying that way. I've been doing a damn good job with Amy too. She's happy and healthy and loved back in Seattle. You can say all you want, but you realize you're pushing us away. You guys are going to lose out on your only brother... Your baby sister... A sister in law, at least a niece and nephew... And it's all because you can't get your head out of your asses. Now I'll be damned if I sit here and let you ruin our vacation. You all enjoy this dinner, we will have no part in it."

I got up from my chair as fast as I could and went upstairs to pack our bags. We had enough of visiting with the family.

 **Meredith POV**

I was standing by the screen door in time to hear the ending of Derek's fight with Nancy. It made my heart swell hearing him defend us like that, but my heart also sunk. Family was so important to him yet he was at war with his sister. I entered the house and followed him up the stairs.

"Derek, what are you doing?"

"Meredith I don't want to stay here. My sisters... They're difficult. And all of us together under one roof isn't good for anyone. I want us to be able to relax and enjoy our vacation. We can go stay in the city and enjoy all the touristy things there tomorrow with the kids."

"Are you okay?"

Derek snapped his head up at me from the suitcases, tears pooling in his eyes.

"I made a mistake bringing us here. They're just so rude and disrespectful. I don't want you and the kids around this. I don't want Zola or Bailey influenced by them."

"I'm okay Derek, I have thick skin. I'm not worried about them."

"It's just time for us to go. Please go get the kids. I'll load up the rental."

Derek was moving fast. I went downstairs to get Zola and Bailey from outside.

"Mommy, where are we going?"

"Daddy is going to take us to a nice hotel. It's the next part of our vacation. We're going to have so much fun. I bet there is even a swimming pool in the hotel. Do you kids want to go swimming?"

"Yes please!"

I smiled at both kids. They were so resilient. Very little ever got them down. When we got inside, Carolyn, Nancy, Kathleen, Kevin, and Sam were all standing there talking in hushed tones. Nancy glared at me but Kathleen and Carolyn both gave me a sympathetic look.

"Zola, Bailey, go hug Nana and your aunts and uncles goodbye please. Maybe we'll see them later this year if they come visit in Seattle."

They ran up to give everyone hugs and thankfully Nancy faked her happiness around us or else Zola would've picked up on that like how she did with the sisters and his mom not liking Amelia. Derek walked back through the house after loading the car to go hug Carolyn and Kathleen bye, giving them each a kiss on the cheek.

"We'll be staying at Four Seasons Hotel through Wednesday morning before we catch a flight to Orlando. If you want to meet up for something, give us a call. Sorry tonight couldn't work out."

Derek and Nancy exchanged an icy glare. I picked up Bailey and carried him out to the car, getting him buckled in while Derek did the same. I got into the passenger seat, waiting for Derek to get in. He looked so flustered. I gave him a kiss before we got onto the road.

"Let's make it to the hotel, and everything will be okay Derek. I'm going to call Amy."

He just nodded, staying quiet. As we got closer to the city, more lights from all of the buildings lit up the streets making Zola shriek with joy. Bailey clapped along in excitement. We were reminded of why we decided to take this trip.

 **~So, lots of drama... I get that... I have a feeling most of you won't like it but I couldn't pass up the opportunity of writing out some of that Derek-Nancy hostility. I will try to update tomorrow night but we shall see... I love updates, they really motivate me so let me know your thoughts and suggestions!~**


	7. Chapter 7

We got to Four Seasons hotel around 7. Zola was hungry and Bailey just wanted to swim so we promised them we'd order room service then go to the pool before it closed for the night. I sat on one of the couches in the lobby while Derek checked us in, watching as the bell boys unloaded the rental car, letting the valet driver take it. This was a lot nicer than I was used to, and it was a lot more expensive, but Derek insisted it was necessary to stay here. We were escorted to our 3 bedroom suite on the 32nd floor with a view of Central Park. Zola was mesmerized by all of the lights from the city.

"Mommy, look! So many lights, lots of people!"

"I know Zozo, it's a pretty busy place. What do you want Mommy and Daddy to order you from room service?"

"Chicken... and fries... Please?"

"Tenders and fries it is. You and Bailey can share."

Derek stood by the door directing the bell boys with which bags to put in each room. It was clear he was used to this kind of lifestyle while I was used to more simpler things. I called in our dinner order to room service and walked around inspecting the suite. This place was so fancy... Even the kids seemed to be astonished by how upscale it was. Derek smiled as he saw me staring at the huge bed, coming up behind me to wrap his arms around my waist and kiss my neck.

"We can break that in later once the kids are asleep... You know it's been so long..."

He always made me blush and laugh.

"The first night you were home, we had sex. I have yet to deprive you of that."

"That was the first time in nearly six weeks, and before that it was months. I felt deprived."

I laughed again, turning in his arms to give him a deep kiss.

"Well stay out of D.C and out of a hospital bed, and we can get back to our normal schedule before I get all fat and pregnant."

He kissed my forehead and gazed into my eyes.

"If I recall clearly, you being pregnant never put a hitch in our sex lives... I mean the extra hormones had you all but fawning over me, but it was amazing. Plus you were never fat, just pregnant... and glowing... and beautiful."

My heart fluttered. He was so sickingly sweet. Our sweet moment was quickly interrupted by Zola running over to Derek to help get her into her swimsuit and my phone rang. Derek broke away while I got my phone off the bed. It was Owen calling. Surprised since he never usually called, I answered.

"Hunt, what's up? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, don't worry... I hate to bother you guys while you're on vacation but I thought I would ask you before I asked Derek..."

"What is it? I'm probably not as capable as Derek would be to answer this... What happened with the patient?"

"Hey, you're just as capable as him. This isn't work related though. You know ever since Derek's wreck, mine and Amelia's relationship has gotten a lot stronger... I think I'm ready to propose, and I think she knows it's coming. I just wanted to know if I had your blessing. I know how close you are with her, and how protective Derek is over her... I would never hurt her..."

"I think you two are really great together. I was really hesitant about it at first after everything with you and Cristina but the past few weeks have shown how much you guys love each other. You have my blessing of course, but I'd still ask Derek, just out of a respect thing."

"Yeah, that's the plan. Is he busy?"

"Just helping the kids get into their swimsuits. I can do that though, I'll give him the phone."

I walked into the room where Bailey would be sleeping and saw Zola sitting on the bed, and Derek finishing getting Bailey's swim diaper on.

"Here, I can get his trunks on. Owen wants to talk to you."

Derek raised his eyebrow but took the phone, walking out of the room.

 **Derek POV**

I sat down out on the balcony, taking in the crisp New York air.

"Is everything okay Owen? Is Amy okay?"

He let out a chuckle.

"It's nice to talk to you too Derek.. You know, both you and Meredith immediately assumed something was wrong. Everything is fine, I promise. I just have a question that Meredith and I both thought I should ask you."

"No, you can't move in. I gave you the trailer, I won't give you the dream house."

I smirked, teasing him through the phone.

"Not that."

His tone turned more serious.

"Okay, I'm sorry. What would you like to ask?"

He cleared his throat, and I could sense his nervousness.

"I respect the hell out of you Derek.. You, Meredith, and Amelia. If your father was still alive, I'd be making the call to him but you're the next important man in Amelia's life. You've been her father figure... Her big brother... Her caretaker... Her protector... It's only right if I ask this... Do I have your blessing to marry your sister?"

I sat there silent, tears stinging my eyes both from the mention of my father not being around, and at Owen emphasizing how big of a role I've played in Amelia's life. I could hear his breathing hitch, probably expecting me to go off. I took a deep breath, trying to think of what to say.

"Yes. You have my blessing. And thank you."

"What are you thanking me for?"

"For asking me since you couldn't ask my dad. You're a good guy Owen. You've done a lot for my family in the short time you've been involved with Amelia. I'm lucky to have you as a future brother in law."

"I think I got lucky. The Shepherd family is pretty legit."

I just laughed.

"Have you bought a ring yet?"

"No. I was going to head to the jewelry store after I get off work."

"I got it... My mom had given me her wedding ring from when she got married to my father. That was supposed to be Meredith's ring. She hasn't worn it because I batted it into the woods when I was drunk that night. We actually got new rings today. Amy knows the ring... I'm sure it would mean a lot for her to have it."

"Really? You'd let me have it to propose?"

"We aren't using it for anything."

"I'd love to."

"Good. It should be Amy's size too. If you go into mine and Meredith's bedroom, we have a lock box on the top shelf. The code is Bailey's birthdate. It is in a maroon ring box."

"Thank you so much."

"Just remember if you ever hurt her, I will ruin those 3 million dollar net worth hands of yours faster than you can even blink, I promise."

We both shared a laugh, even though I was mostly serious.

"Sounds good. I'll leave you two alone now to enjoy your vacation."

"Alright. Wait, when are you gonna ask her?"

"Tonight when she gets off... I figured it'll give me time to set up outside and cook the dinner I have planned since I get off 4 hours before her."

"Keep it simple, she'll get uncomfortable otherwise."

"I know, I know."

"I'll have Meredith call her tomorrow, bye Hunt."

"Bye Shep."

I got back inside the suite to see Zola and Bailey sitting criss cross in front of the TV, eating dinner while Meredith stood in the kitchen area picking at the steak and potato she ordered.

"Not hungry?"

"It sounded good but now I have no appetite. How did the phone call go?"

I handed her phone back to her.

"I gave him my blessing... And I told him where to get Mom's old ring since you talked about letting him propose with it anyways."

"Oh good. Kathleen called your phone so I answered. She wanted to see if we wanted to go to the Yankees-Red Sox game tomorrow afternoon with her, Sam, and the kids. I told her we didn't have any plans yet but that you'd text her the answer... She also apologized for the Nancy situation. She doesn't want us to leave New York without getting to actually spend time with her. I think we should go."

"I'd love to go to a Yankees game. It's been forever since I've been to one. Plus it's a great experience for the kids. Maybe we could go with her in the afternoon then meet Lizzie and her family for dinner before we leave in the morning for Orlando."

"That sounds good."

She pushed my plate over to me so I sat on the island stool and started to eat. Zola ran over.

"Mommy, we finished! Please can we go swim now?"

"As soon as Daddy is done eating, he's going to take you and Bailey to swim before bed. Mommy is feeling a little tired and sick, so I'm going to stay here and maybe take a nice bubble bath. Is that okay?"

I realized she wasn't talking to Zola, but to me. I just gave her a smile and a nod, not wanting to push anything that would release her angry pregnant hormones.

The kids only lasted about 45 minutes in the pool before they were exhausted. I got them back to the room and into pajamas, tucking Zola in with her giraffe, and Bailey with his lion. Both kids were out pretty much the second their heads touched the pillows. I walked into the master suite and saw Meredith laying on the bed in one of the fluffy bath robes the hotel provided. She looked so beautiful just resting there.

"Hey."

She looked up at me from her book as she tucked the bookmark in, closing it and setting it on the nightstand.

"Hey, how did it go with the kids?"

"Good, they loved the kiddie pool. They're already fast asleep... They played hard. How was your bubble bath?"

"Relaxing. It was needed. Come cuddle with me. I'm tired."

I got down to just my boxers, climbing into the bed praying I wouldn't have to keep them on much longer. She curled up to my chest so I wrapped my arms closely around her. She smiled and gazed into my eyes.

"I love you so much Meredith, you know that right?"

"Yes, I do."

"I love you and the kids more than anything in this world."

"I love you too Derek. I'm so glad to actually have you back fully. No D.C... No hospitals... Just us and the kids."

"And I'm glad to be back."

Our lips collided with such force, our bodies pressed together as one... Yeah my boxers didn't stay on much longer past that.

 **~So there we go. More progress with his sisters... Yay for all of the family cuteness. Also, I'm glad most of you enjoyed the huge family blow up in the last chapter... As always, be sure to leave any comments and suggestions in a review... I look forward to giving you guys an update on Monday or Tuesday!~**


	8. Bonus chap: Amy's proposal

**Amelia POV**

I left work around ten. I was nearly 2 hours late but a head trauma came in right as I was about to leave and I had to extract skull fragments to alleviate the patient's brain swelling. I checked my phone as I was getting into my car, seeing Owen had text me at seven saying to meet him at the trailer for some trout he caught. I sighed heavily. Any time Owen cooked, it was always trout. Trout filets, trout burgers, trout sticks... If I had one more piece of trout I was going to hurt someone.

I drove down the rocky drive to see an elegant table set for two, roman candlesticks burning down themselves past the holder and onto the table cloth leaving waxy drops all over it, and a bonfire in the pit half burnt out. I couldn't help but laugh. It was so perfectly imperfect- total Owen style. He wasn't anywhere outside so I used my key to let myself in. He was passed out on bed, snoring softly. Setting my bag and keys down, I sat down beside him and gently shook him awake. It took a second then he jumped, flying straight up into standing position.

"Hey, I was just going to say I got home... Sorry I ran a little late. Trauma came in that needed me."

"Shit, I'm sorry I fell asleep. I was waiting then just laid down for a second... I must've just dozed off."

I stood up and gave him a kiss.

"Don't apologize. You were on call overnight and worked full day shift, you probably haven't slept much in the past 48 hours. So, what's the occasion? We have a waxy tablecloth out there and a half burning bonfire."

He groaned.

"Well now it's ruined..."

"What is?"

Now he had my attention. He slumped back down onto the bed, pulling me down by my hand.

"I was going to ask you to marry me... I had this whole dinner thing planned out... It was going to be perfect but simple just like Derek instructed. But I messed it up and now I can't."

My heart fluttered... I never thought I could love or marry someone after Ryan or even James but Owen made me feel like none other. He's who I was destined to be with.

"You didn't mess it up. I love it."

"Are you serious? It's a mess out there."

"You worked really hard on this, I know you did. So let's just enjoy it. So instead of ruining the surprise again, just ask me."

"Ask you what?"

"To marry you. Ask me."

He blushed and got up, going outside for a second before he came back with a velvety maroon ring box. He got down on one knee in front of me and the bed.

"Amelia... It's only after asking for your brother's blessing and that I was sure we were both strong enough for this that I knew I had to ask... You're the one I want to spend forever with. I want you at your best and at your worst... I want you, that's all I want. Will you do me the honor of being my wife? Will you marry me?"

My eyes pooled with tears as I couldn't help but let a few escape. I wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him deeply full of passion and desire.

"Yes Owen, yes. I'll marry you."

He gave me a quick peck then pulled the ring out of the little box, sliding it right onto my finger. It fit perfectly. I held my hand up to look at the ring closely. Then all tears came pouring out like Niagara Falls.

"Oh my god..."

"Wait, what's wrong? It's your mom's old ring, I thought you would like it..."

He looked so nervous which made me laugh and cry at the same time. I'm sure I seemed mental to him.

"That's the point," I said through the tears, wiping them away, "my Dad bought her that ring. It's perfect Owen... It really is. How did you get it?"

"Your mom had given it to Derek for Meredith but she never wanted to wear it, and Derek wanted me to be able to use it. I've already been looking at bands to match it."

I wrapped my arms around him again, giving him my very best hug.

"I love you Owen."

"I love you too... Would you like some dinner?"

I laughed again at the thought of trout for the millionth time this week.

"Trout?"

Now he laughed.

"No I just needed an excuse to get you over here since I knew you'd more than likely go to your brother's. I made lasagna since that is your favorite, and we have steamed vegetables, and fresh rolls... Strawberry cheesecake for dessert. Sparkling grape juice for our drinks since you don't drink alcohol. It's keeping warm in the oven."

"That actually sounds really good. I had a long day and only had an apple to eat."

After our dinner and dessert, we sat on the log by the bonfire he stoked up into a good size flame again. It was such a beautiful night out. For the first time in a long time I actually felt truly happy.

"Can we wait until Derek and Meredith get back to have the engagement party? I love parties, but I want them to be here."

"They're set to be back in a week and a half, that's fine."

"And I want us to be in an actual house before we get married... The trailer is charming and all but we are both millionaire surgeons... I want a little more out of our money."

Owen just laughed and kissed the top of my head.

"Maybe we can build our own house like Derek did... Just on our own land."

"I don't want to be too far away from them though... I like being close. I finally fixed a relationship with one of my siblings, and I like being around Zola and Bailey."

"I'm sure you'll feel that way about the third baby too... Excited to be an aunt again?"

"Very... They make awesome freaking kids... You know now that we're getting married and everything, you'll really be their Uncle Owen."

"Good thing I've already won the first two over."

I just smiled happily, resting in his arms. Our love for my niece and nephew really wanted me to have a kid or two of my own with Owen...

 **~So, there is another bonus chapter, which is why it's a little shorter than the normal ones... Pretty much any chapter written that isn't MerDer's POV will be counted as a bonus... Catch any foreshadowing in there? Haha, leave me a review and I'll update in the afternoon. Love yall, thank you for the support.~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Derek POV**

I woke up around 7, with the rising sun shining down on the outline of Meredith naked body underneath the bed sheets. She was so beautiful... I moved closer to her, enclosing her in my arms. She stirred a little and settled again with her head laying on my chest right by my shoulder and an arm draped across my stomach. I couldn't help but kiss the top of her head. It was a very rare occasion we both were in bed past five or six because of our work schedules, and even rarer the kids weren't up yet. They were still trying to adjust to the time difference since it would be four a.m back at home. I watched the sun rise through the big open windows until it was about eight since it was fully up now and bright through our windows. Not long after that I heard movement out in the main area of the suite so I gently woke Meredith.

"Hey, you can go back to sleep for a bit longer... I just hear one of the kids up so I'll get my pajamas back on and go out there."

She groaned and put more weight onto my body.

"Stay here just a couple more minutes. If they need us, they'll come in here."

She peeked at me with one eye and I just laughed.

"They'll come in here to their mommy and daddy naked in bed. I rather not have to explain ourselves to either kids."

Just then we could hear the T.V turn on and the sounds of Mickey Mouse Clubhouse echoed through the suite.

"See? It's just Zola and she's watching T.V."

That was Zola's new thing back at home. If we weren't up and she wasn't hungry yet, she would just go into the living room and watch T.V, waiting for someone else to get up.

"And Bailey will be up in a matter of minutes. I at least have to get up. You should sleep, we have a long day ahead."

"A baseball game and then dinner this evening... That is nothing... I could be doing back to back surgeries for 12 hours at the hospital."

She crinkled her nose, smirking as she challenged me.

"Well I guess it's a good thing we're on the opposite side of the country from our work... We'll be even further when we are in Florida."

I broke out our hold, gathering a clean outfit for today so I could shower. Then I peeked my head out of the door, allowing the door to shield my naked body.

"Zozo, I'm going to get in the shower but Mommy is laying in bed if you need her. If Bailey wakes up, tell him to see Mommy for a diaper change."

I smiled at Zola as she just nodded, too engrossed with the cartoons to even look my way. Closing the door back, I went to get into the bathroom for my shower.

"So I guess I don't get to go back to sleep then, huh?"

I gave her a wink and one of my charming smiles I knew that always won her over.

"I have to shower, especially after us going at it until the middle of the night. You're on kid duty."

"Alright, you win this time... I'll call room service to bring up breakfast. What would you like?"

She sat up, getting her robe off the floor to cover herself up with.

"Just get the breakfast sampler... It's a little bit of everything... One for me, one for you, and the kids can split one."

"Okay. Enjoy your shower, don't think of me too much."

She came over to give me a kiss before she left to the main area to see the kids.

 **Meredith POV**

I'd admit, I was really starting to enjoy being away from Seattle. It wasn't so rainy and cloudy here, and it was nice to just spend time with Derek and the kids. I knew we'd have to return back home at the end of next week but until then I would soak up the vacation time. Derek seemed so at peace for once, and work hadn't even been brought up yet which was crazy. More often than not, we'd talk about work and surgeries more than we would our family. Now snuggling on the couch with Bailey, listening to his breath fall even against my chest as he dozed back asleep, I realized that I very well could be both a great surgeon and a great mom.

There was a knock at the door so I shifted Bailey more into my arms so I could get up and answer it. It was room service with our food. They set it all up on the table and took the dishes from last night's dinner. Bailey woke back up to eat, so the kids and I sat at the table eating. Derek came out to eat just in time for me to hand him Bailey and run into the bathroom to empty the contents of stomach. I definitely didn't miss the morning sickness aspect of pregnancy. Since I was already in there, I took advantage of the fact Derek had the kids and got into the shower since I was no longer hungry. When I got done blow-drying my hair, Bailey came running into the bathroom. He had on a navy Yankees onesie and khaki pants, trying his best to hold the ergo carrier up in his arms.

"Mommy Bay nuggle?"

"Where is Daddy?"

"Daddy Zola."

"He's with Zola, huh?"

I smiled down at my messy haired son as he nodded at me. He was so precious, and he had his Daddy's charm.

"Mommy can't snuggle right now... She has to get ready so we can go to the baseball game. Will you let me do your hair please?"

He dropped the carrier and lifted his arms up as high as he could make them go. I sat him on the counter, wetting his hair down and brushing it to the side. He smiled at his reflection in the mirror. Yep, definitely Derek's son. I gave him a hug and a kiss before setting him down.

"Go take that to Daddy... I'm sure he'd love to snuggle with you."

He picked up the ergo again and ran out, laughing the whole way. Then it was Zola's turn to run in.

"Daddy says please braid my hair."

"I will in a minute Zo, I have to plug in my hair curler. You know who is turning four tomorrow?"

"Who Mommy?"

"Sofia."

Zola's eyes widen and she gasped.

"Mommy! We gotta get her a present! Something really really pretty and something really really sparkly."

"Zo, I promise we can get her something while we are on vacation, and we can give it to her when we get back."

"Pinky promise?"

I did the pinky promise with her, then started to curl my hair.

"You know who's birthday it is 9 days after that?"

"Daddy's?"

"Nope."

"Then who?"

"Aunt Amelia's."

She gasped even louder this time.

"Mommy, please can we be home in 9 days?"

She cracked me up.

"Why?"

"I can't miss Auntie's birthday. I have to make her a pretty card."

"I think we're going to be home by then. No worries my sweet girl."

After the Yankees game, which they won 5-2, we decided to go into the city and do some shopping before we all met Lizzie and her family for dinner. Derek was loving this... He was buying all kinds of things left and right. We would definitely have to ship a box back to Seattle since we couldn't fit it all in our suitcases. Zola was loving being spoiled while Bailey was content people watching. We got to Park Side Restaurant, an Italian restaurant by our hotel, and got seated. Zola was eating up all the attention she was getting from her Aunt Lizzie and Uncle Jake. Derek was desperately trying to keep Bailey from melting down since he only napped briefly the entire day. We had to cut it short before we even ordered dessert. We were all beat and had to get back to the hotel to get ready for our flight to Orlando in the morning. I hardly remember even getting in bed, but I knew I was out like a light as soon as it happened.


	10. Chapter 10

Our plane touched back down in Seattle around lunch time. We made it through baggage claim before we saw Amelia and Owen standing there, greeting all of us with huge smiles. It didn't take long before Zola and Bailey saw their favorite auntie and took off running to be in her arms. I adjusted all of our carry on bags in my arms while watching the kids soak up the numerous hugs and kisses from Amelia. Owen saw me and smiled, coming over to give me a hug and take the bags from me.

"It's good to see you Mere... You all look good... Rather tan for Seattle living."

I just smiled, happy to be home.

"That's what a week in Florida will do to you. It's really good to be back. How have things been here?"

"Good. We've been busy with work and such. Then there is the engagement party tomorrow night, and Amelia's birthday the day after."

I smiled again, remembering Zola's panic about being back in time for Amy's birthday.

"You know, I told Zola last week that Amy's birthday was coming up, and she insisted we came back home in time for it. You'll have a hard time keeping Amy to yourself... Those kids are all about her and she's all about them."

Amelia walked up with Bailey on her hip and Zola holding her hand.

"There is plenty of me to go around. Plus you took these poor babies away from their auntie for two weeks. I'd be frantic to get back to my aunt if I was stuck with Mommy and Daddy all day everyday for 14 days."

She teased playfully so I leaned in to hug her as much as I could with the kids in the way.

"Very funny. They loved it."

"I'm sure. You're already starting to get that glow... When do you plan on announcing it?"

My hand subconsciously dropped to my stomach, rubbing it even though I was far too early to feel anything.

"I want Arizona to be 'the one' for me... I know she isn't technically an OBGYN, but she knows everything there is to know about fetal development and pediatrics. So I'll be telling her when we go back to work this weekend. Besides that, everyone else can find out at 12 weeks."

Derek interrupted us when he came over to hug Amelia and shake Owen's hand.

"There's my favorite sister. I could've used you in New York."

Amelia chuckled and scoffed.

"Because the three girls are really someone I want to be around... No thanks. I'm glad you all are home. The McDream home is McSpooky when it's nearly silent."

"It was a nice trip after NYC, but it was time for us to come home. Someone is a little surgery crazed since she knows she'll eventually be on maternity leave."

Derek gave me a kiss on the forehead.

"He's being honest Amy... I've been eager to get back for a couple of days. I'm excited to get back to our old schedule."

"I bet. Now let's hit the road. Owen and I are both on call tonight so we need to get you home and we have to get to the hospital. No one even knows you're back yet."

When we got back home, Owen and Derek unloaded the car while Amy and I were in the kitchen making sandwiches for lunch.

"Meredith, I wanted to tell you. The White House called multiple times while you were away... Derek still hasn't formally resigned from his D.C brain mapping job. They give them up to six weeks to do it face to face, and with his accident they extended it to eight without any fining. Those eight weeks are almost up. He was in the hospital for a little over five and a half, and then your vacation was two weeks, so now you're about 2 days away from that eight week mark. If he doesn't do it, you guys get fined five million."

I dropped the knife and jar of mayonnaise that were in my hands as they crashed against the floor. Nausea came over me like a tidal wave.

"How? Why am I just now hearing about this?"

"They said they've called Derek numerous times... I finally got them to tell me what the matter was this morning but I wasn't going to ruin your homecoming right away. They're angry he's ignored the calls, Meredith. This is kind of a serious thing."

"Five million... Are you kidding me?"

I could hear the men walk in, and Derek came closer to me, chuckling at the sight of the mayonnaise all over the floor.

"Five million what? And Mere, the mayonnaise tastes better on a sandwich, not the kitchen floor."

It took every ounce of control in my body to not lunge at him in my pregnancy hormone filled rage.

"Amelia, Owen, please take Zola and Bailey to your trailer and feed them..."

Amelia and Owen both scurried to gather the kids and take them away.

"Meredith, what's wrong? Why'd you send them away?"

"Do you just have five million dollars laying around Derek?"

He ran his fingers through his hair, sighing.

"Amelia told you..."

"You should've told me Derek! We could've gone when we were on the east coast!"

He sighed yet again.

"I wasn't going to take you all so you guys could see me back down and fail. It's nothing I want you, or the kids to see."

Now I knew my blood pressure had skyrocketed to stroke level.

"Do not make this a pity party about you. Derek, you swore you were done. Now you're going to leave again, just like you did for those months you were always gone."

He got even closer to me, reaching out to touch my crossed arms but I pulled them away.

"It's 24 hours. I can leave today and I'll be back by dinner time tomorrow. I'll formally resign in the morning and get the first flight back."

I slid my rings off, placing them in his hand, and stepped away.

"I'm not having this fight with you anymore. Every time I feel like I've gotten you back, something happens and you leave. We had those two weeks just me, you, and the kids. I felt genuinely happy for the first time in a very long time. We hadn't fought or bickered the entire time. We did so many things and made so many good, new, happy memories. Now we get back home and almost instantly it's back to how it was before your wreck. I can't keep doing this, especially now that I'm pregnant."

He looked pained as he stared at my rings in his hand. Tears stung my eyes. I was just so mad at him for not telling me, especially when we were close by.

"I don't want us to fight Meredith. I love you so much. I swear it's this last time, and then I never have to step foot in D.C again. We'll both get back to work and back to our family life here. We'll do surgeries, have princess tea parties with Zola, stomp in rain puddles with Bailey, and get the spare room ready for our third baby. We can do this."

"Just go... Please. Go and get it over with."

"Okay, I'm calling post-it. You're going to wear those rings on your finger like a normal married woman does. Just because you're upset does not mean those rings come off. Couples fight, it's a normal thing. You can't always run from your problems, Meredith, or run when you are in a complicated situation. I'm still your husband, and I'm still here. Not because I have to be, but because I want to be. I want this life we share together. Now you're going to put your rings back on, and be the strong woman I married. I'll be back tomorrow to help set up for Owen and Amelia's engagement party tomorrow night and we'll have a good time. Please Meredith. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I just didn't want it to ruin our trip."

Tears started to stream down my cheeks. No longer angry with him, I was upset he was going to leave.

"Last time you left me for D.C, you were hit by a semi-truck and you almost died. How am I supposed to be able to do anything while you're gone? I'll be worried sick the entire time."

I knew if Cristina was here, she would've probably hit me for how weak I sounded. She hated when I gushed about Derek. She hated the romance.

"You have the kids to play with, and Amelia to keep you company. I'll be back before you know it. I promise."

I just nodded at him as he once again stood before me, sliding my rings back on my finger. I leaned into his chest, breathing in his scent as he wrapped his arms around me.

I was so relieved to make it to bedtime that night. The kids were upset their Daddy had to leave, and all night they kept to themselves, not even putting up a fight during bath time. Then the house was painfully quiet. I peeked into each of the kids rooms after a while, hoping one of them would still be up and want some mommy time but they were both out cold. I walked by Amelia's room and saw the door cracked so I looked in. She was awake, just staring at the ceiling.

"Can't sleep?"

"No... I can't help but worry."

"Me too. It's eerily quiet without Derek."

"I know. Come lay with me, we can have a sister sleep over."

I hesitated for a second then moved, crawling into the bed beside her.

"At least he made it there safe. He called after dinner, then texted me when he was going to sleep."

"Tomorrow will come, and he'll come home. Then we'll all be reunited once again, and there will be no more sharing Derek with D.C."

I smiled over at Amelia. She at least knew how to calm me a little bit. She was such a good sister.

 **~Well, here's another chapter! I'm on summer vacation now so as long as you guys are wanting this story, I'll be updating. Hardly anyone reviewed last chapter... Did yall just not like it? Anyways, leave any comments or suggestions in a review, and I'll do what I can. Thanks for reading!~**


	11. Chapter 11

**~Usually I do the author's note at the end, but I'm doing it before you read the chapter... MerDer IS staying together. He was not going to drag them all out on the 24 hour trip, it was something that could've been done quicker alone. Couples fight, they make up... It's what they do. Bare with me and this story. Also, I am fully aware I did not write the Florida chapters. I planned on filling in the gap of that week with flashbacks or in conversation with the kids. I just can't drag on their two week trip for so many chapters. With that being said, I got tons of reviews. At least I know how you all are thinking and can work with it to improve future chapters... Enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think!~**

I felt movement in the bed that was enough to wake me up. I rolled over, expecting to see Amelia. It wasn't her at all. It was Derek. Derek was laying next to me, smiling as big as he physically could. I thought I was dreaming. I looked at the alarm clock on Amy's nightstand. It was just after 8:30. How could he have gotten back so fast?

"Good morning Meredith... I missed you."

He pulled me close to him, kissing me deeply. I more than happily kissed him back. I was so excited to see him.

"How did you get back so soon? I thought you weren't going to be back until the evening?"

"I got to D.C around 6 p.m. I immediately went to resign, and once that was done I went to the hotel and napped. I caught a 5 a.m flight which was 2 a.m our time. The flight was five hours. I touched down in Seattle around 7. I caught a taxi back to the house and got back here around 7:45. Amy was getting the kids up and ready since she's taking them to daycare so we can set up everything for their party tonight uninterrupted. She has a couple aneurysms to clip but will be back after lunch to help us setting up. Owen is sleeping now at the trailer since he was on call overnight. Amy will get him up when she's done at work."

I smiled at my husband. He had done such a great job at surprising me, and that's coming from someone who hates surprises.

"We all missed you, even if it was for just one night. I guess we all got used to being so close together constantly. Were the kids excited to see you?"

He sighed contently and started stroking my hair as I rested my head on his chest.

"Zola was speechless, then was very excited I was home to make her breakfast. Bailey had this huge grin and immediately ran to get the ergo requesting 'daddy bay nuggle'... He may give Amelia a hard time letting her leave when she drops him off at daycare but Zola's excited to go. She's going to bring Sofia her birthday gift we got her from Disney. It was all those Cinderella stuffed characters, right?"

"Yeah. Zola says Cinderella is Sofia's favorite because it reminds her most of Arizona. I wonder how that makes Callie feel... Sofia favorites Arizona..."

"You think so? I thought she favorites Callie."

"I guess it's all depending on the day. Do you think our kids have favorites?"

"No, I don't. They each love us for our own things. We're always all together so no, I don't think they have favorites."

That at least made me feel a little better.

"You know what today is?"

"You're 8 weeks pregnant today, I know that."

"Yep. Four more weeks and we should be in the clear of any miscarrying."

He flinched a little as I mentioned miscarrying.

"Meredith, everything will be fine. You won't miscarry."

"Derek, you don't know that. I miscarried our first."

"And you carried our second full term."

"But still, there is that chance."

"Yes, there is that chance for tons of things. Let's just not think about losing the baby, okay? It's not healthy for any of us."

"Okay, I'm sorry. I just worry."

I felt his lips press against my temple.

"That's okay. You're a parent... Worrying is a sixth sense for us. So um... Why did I find you in my little sister's bed and not ours?"

My face got really hot, and I knew I was blushing. He tilted my head up so I'd be looking at him.

"It was really quiet and lonely last night... The kids were already out cold when I checked on them, and I just so happened to stop by Amy's door. She was still awake, worrying about you of course. She knew I couldn't sleep so she invited me to sleep in bed with her. We stayed up a good bit just talking... You know, having sister time."

"That's good... I'm happy you guys have gotten so close. It's good for both of you to have each other."

"I suppose... I want to get up and see the kids before they go to daycare, then I need a shower."

Derek smirked at me, stroking a hand down my body.

"I'll meet you in there..."

We spent most of the afternoon cleaning, setting up the decorations, and making all the trays of food for everyone to enjoy. The party was set to start at 7 but I was so happy when Callie came through the door around 6:30 with Zola, Bailey, and Sofia... Much to my surprise, Arizona came in behind them. Sofia ran over to hug me.

"Aunt Mere, thank you very much for gifts. I love them lots and lots."

"Oh you're very welcome sweet girl. You kids can go play in playroom, we put the TV on in there for you all."

The girls ran up the stairs but Bailey came over to me, reaching up to be held.

"Mommy up."

I scooped him up and set him on my hip.

"Hey buddy... Were you good for Aunt Callie and Aunt Zona?"

"Zona nuggle.. Cawwie tickle."

"Snuggles and tickles, huh? Sounds like you had a good time."

"Daddy?"

Bailey started looking around, scanning the room for Derek.

"Daddy's outside on the back porch with Auntie and Uncle Owen. Would you like to go see him?"

He nodded so I handed him off to Derek, and went back inside since more people were showing up. I couldn't help but notice how friendly Callie and Arizona seemed together. When Arizona came to get herself a drink, I went over to her.

"Thanks again for bringing the kids home."

"Oh yeah, don't worry about it."

"You and Callie... How are you guys?"

Arizona blushed a little and whispered to me.

"We're trying to work things out and get back together. So far so good. We try to eat lunch together everyday. On our off days we always try to do something together with Sofia. She's starting to ask about Mark and what not... We both find it important to show her she still has her two mommies that love her very much. We're seeing Dr. Wyatt too. I feel really good about it this time."

I smiled and squeezed her hand.

"I hope it does. You two are really good together. Can I ask you something? No one else can know."

She nodded and we stepped away from where everyone was, into the small hallway to the half bathroom.

"Is everything okay?"

"As far as I'm concerned, yes... Derek and I... We're expecting our third baby. Now, I know you aren't technically an OBGYN but you know everything there is to know about fetal development and everything after that so if something were to go wrong, you could fix it. Just would you mind being our person through this pregnancy? No one else knows besides Derek, the kids, Amelia, Owen, and now you. At 12 weeks we're going to announce it."

"Meredith, I'd love to. We'll just have to try to work the appointments through with our schedules, but there should be no issue. Are you sure Derek is okay with this?"

"Derek is perfectly fine with it. We trust you. Clearly we do, we have you watch Zola and Bailey all the time."

"Okay, we can figure out appointments when you get back to work."

"Right. Let's not miss the party. But I mean it. I'm happy for you and Callie."

"Thank you."

We walked back out to where everyone was, and Derek nearly sprinted over to me.

"I was looking all over for you."

"I was talking to Arizona about baby #3. What's wrong? You look like you're about to have a heart attack."

"Karev called me... It's your father. Meredith, Thatcher is dead."


	12. Chapter 12

**Meredith POV**

The drive from our house to the hospital was a blur. I remember Callie and Arizona saying they would stay with the kids after the party until we got home, then Derek ushered me into our Mercedes and we left. We got there and Karev greeted us at the door.

"What happened?"

"His girlfriend Danielle was with him in the ambulance. He was having a heart attack and didn't even make it into the hospital before his heart stopped completely. We tried everything Mere, we're so sorry. We got in touch with Molly... She's coming with her family on a plane right now from the army base in Bahrain. She doesn't know it all. We just told her he came to Grey-Sloan having a heart attack."

I don't know why I got so upset, but I was devastated. I sat in one of the chairs in the waiting area and just wept. Derek kept his arms wrapped around me, rubbing my back, trying to soothe me, as I dampened his button up shirt with my tears. I cried and cried until there were no tears left in my body. Forcing away the post-sob sniffles, I sat up and wiped away any fallen tears.

"Mere..."

"I know, I look terrible."

Derek cupped my face in his hands, using his thumbs to stroke up and down on my cheeks.

"You look like someone who was just told their father is dead..."

"I just can't believe it."

"I'm so sorry this happened to you."

"Derek, I have to stay here. I need to be the one to tell Molly when she gets here."

"And she isn't supposed to get here until after lunch tomorrow. Bahrain is very far away."

I leaned up against his chest again since I was feeling weak.

"Well what am I supposed to do until then?"

"We go home... We let people enjoy the engagement party since it's almost over. They leave, we put the kids to bed, we go to bed. Wake up in the morning, go out to breakfast since that's what we told Amelia we'd do for her birthday before her shift at work. We can drop the kids off at daycare, and then we wait for Molly and her family to show up. Then we help with the arrangements."

I lifted my head up again, locking my eyes with his.

"He wasn't even a good dad... I don't know I got so upset."

"He was your only father, and now he's gone. Those first few years of life you had with him must've been good. It's okay to cry when you lose a loved one."

"Please, take me home. I just want to go to bed."

 **Derek POV**

Throughout the entire night, Meredith clung to me like her life depended on it. Any time I would make the slightest movement, she'd tighten her arms around me. I was sure to stay close to her. I knew she needed to feel me still with her. By six both of us were up, so we went downstairs for coffee.

"How you feeling?"

"My eyes are still a bit puffy from last night when I lost it... I'm okay. I feel fine."

I poured us each a cup of fresh coffee. Meredith sat on the bar stool, just staring into it.

"Are you sure you're fine?"

"Derek, I don't want to have a say in his funeral. He was my dad for barely 7 years. He was Molly and Lexie's dad their entire life. Now, I think we should cover the costs since we're far more well off than Molly is, but I'm going to let her handle the arrangements."

"That's totally fine with me. I promise."

I went to take the garbage down to the road only to get back and hear Meredith in the closet sighing angrily and mumbling curse words under her breath. She was trying to find something to wear and wasn't finding anything she liked. I got up and stood in the doorway to our large walk in closet.

"Mere, do you need some help?"

"I need something nice to wear today and I don't even know why I'm showing already, but everything is tight and we aren't telling anyone for another month!"

Her shoulders slumped and she tossed her head back in frustration.

"You're petite, you're going to show early on... Here, I know..."

I kissed her forehead then got her flowy white blouse and a pair of black pants.

"... You wore this frequently early on when you were pregnant with Bailey. After we get done with Molly later, we'll go buy you some more maternity clothes."

She smiled happily and came over, giving me a kiss.

"Thank you. We have to get the kids up. Remember, we're supposed to take them and Amelia to breakfast for her birthday?"

"Yes dear."

"I'm going to get ready... Send Zola in here when she's awake so I can do her hair."

"Yes dear."

Once everyone was ready, lunches for daycare were packed, and Bailey's diaper bag was put together, we loaded into the Mercedes and went to the breakfast cafe in downtown Seattle. We sat outside on the patio since it was a warm May morning. The kids were so excited to give Amelia her gifts which was good incentive to get both Zola and Bailey to eat all of their food. Meredith sat there picking at her food like usual since morning sickness was still hovering, and she was trying to figure out her feelings with Thatcher's death. I for one enjoyed my meal, and I know Amelia did too since she practically inhaled it.

"Daddy, can I give Auntie her gift now? I finished all my food and drank all my milk."

Zola held her plate up, proud of herself.

"Yeah Zo, give it to her."

Zola picked up the small gift bag that was from her and Bailey. Inside was a handmade card from each kid, and a silver locket we had made for her with a picture of Amy & Zola together on one side, then a picture of Amy, Owen, and Bailey on the other. She loved it so much that she started tearing up which made Zola totally panic.

"I'm so sorry Auntie! Please don't cry!"

That made us three adults laugh and Amelia pulled her onto her lap.

"I'm not crying because I'm upset. I love it very very much Zola, it makes me very happy."

Zola sighed a sigh of relief.

"Oh good! Mommy and Daddy got you a gift too! I helped them pick it out because I'm the very best for gifts."

She went ahead and handed Amy the bigger gift bag which had the newest Michael Kors bag and wallet in it. Amy came over to give each of us a hug.

"Thank you, really. Thank you to all of you. I love all the gifts and I love that I got to spend my morning with you. Should we all take a picture together?"

We got someone at the table next to us to take a picture of all of us gathered around our table with Amelia wearing her new locket. We still had some time before Amy needed to be at the hospital for work so we walked around the little shops which is when Amelia came to talk to me in private.

"Owen and I are going to build our first house together... We purchased the land for it a couple days ago and we're meeting with designers and contractors soon but I have to ask... Would you be okay if Owen stayed with us? The trailer is very very small and the A/C and heat hardly works. I still want to be around you, Mere, and the kids for a while. I promise the second our house is done being built we'll be out of your hair."

I shrugged, not really caring. Owen was a good guy. He cooked, cleaned, and was great with our kids.

"If Meredith is okay with it, so am I."

She squealed, giving me a tight hug.

"Thank you so much!"

By the time we made it to the hospital and checked the kids into daycare, it was almost the time Molly and her family was expected to arrive so Meredith and I sat in the waiting room. She was tired, I could tell, so she sat there reading some surgical magazine trying to pass the time. When 12:30 came around, Molly, her husband Eric, and their now 9 year old daughter Laura, came through the doors. Laura came running up to Meredith, even though the last time they saw each other, Laura was a newborn.

"Aunt Meredith, hi!"

Meredith set the magazine down and forced out a smile.

"Hey Laura, look at how big you've gotten! How was the plane ride?"

"Very very very long. Momma says I have cousins to meet and play with."

Meredith and I both smiled at her so I decided to introduce myself to her.

"Hi Laura, I'm your Uncle Derek. It's very nice to meet you."

She blushed at me and hid behind her father. Both Meredith and I stood up and shook hands with Molly and Eric.

"Laura, I'm sure your Uncle Derek would love to take you up to the daycare where Zola and Bailey are."

Laura got all excited so Eric and I went to take her, knowing to meet the girls in the conference room. Eric and I stopped on our way to the conference room at the coffee cart to grab us all some coffee which is where we ran into Owen. Owen and Eric got to talking about military stuff, so I just stood around patiently waiting.

 **Meredith POV**

I led Molly to the conference room so I could break the news to her softly. Thankfully Amelia saw me going there on the way and sat in to be my moral support while she worked on pre-op paperwork for a 37 year old man with a small brain tumor. I waited for Molly to sit down while I stood standing next to her to break the news.

"Molly... Thatcher started having a heart attack last night. His girlfriend Danielle was able to call 911 but the paramedics were unable to get him here in time. We have some of the best doctors in the world working here, and they tried everything they could, but they were unable to start his heart up again once it stopped upon his arrival. I'm so sorry. Our father is dead."

She flew up from her chair, her hand over her heart like she had been shot, and she started sobbing. Amelia looked up from her paperwork, unsure of what to do. I took a step forward to hug her or something to console her but she just yelled at me not to and half-heartedly pushed me away. I did that to Derek frequently when I was really upset so I knew to try again. But what I wasn't expecting was to get punched- hard- directly in my stomach... My pregnant stomach... Amelia threw the papers on the ground, and came running full speed at Molly. I stumbled back trying to catch my breath as I held my stomach. Amelia had her up against the wall by her throat.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! She's fucking pregnant!"

Molly fought to look at me and I could tell she was mortified. I was poorly fighting back tears as tried to go find Derek or anyone for that matter to break up their fight. Molly was pulling Amelia's hair while Amelia punched her in the stomach just like how Molly punched me. Right as I opened the door, Derek, Eric, and Owen were all right there. They immediately saw what was going on and ran to break them up. Owen yelled really loud to get everyone's attention. Derek was holding Amelia back while Eric held Molly back on the other side of the room.

"What is going on?!"

I stumbled over to a chair, rubbing my stomach right where I knew a good bruise would form.

"That psycho punched Meredith in the stomach!"

Amelia was almost to the point of tears. Derek released her and ran over to me. I couldn't hold back my tears anymore. All three men looked at me completely mortified.

"Meredith, are you okay?"

"It hurts. I think I'm okay though."

Owen went over to Amelia and pulled her into his arms, stroking her hair.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine. I can take some hair pulling, but I will not take someone slugging my pregnant sister in the stomach."

Molly just looked at Eric and broke down again.

"My dad is really dead... My parents... My sister... They're dead!"

Derek took that opportunity to get the rest of us out of the room. I wiped my tears and leaned against Derek for some extra support. Derek was in full on protective mode.

"Hunt, page Robbins 9-1-1 to ultrasound imaging. We need to make sure the baby is okay."

Derek rushed me to the elevator to get there. It all felt so surreal. This morning we were all happy at breakfast and now I had been slugged by Molly and at a great risk of losing my third baby. Arizona came running into the room with Amelia by her side. By the look on her face I knew she was just as worried about us losing the baby as we were.

"Get your pants off and I'll take a look, okay? I'm sure everything is fine and the baby is okay..."

Derek helped me up onto the table and out of my pants, draping the cloth over my legs. Amelia turned on the monitor while Arizona got the probe in, and moved it around. You could hear a heart beating dangerously fast. I looked away, unable to look at the baby. Derek gasped when he saw the screen which made me panic.

"See Derek! I told you! We were going to lose this baby!"

Arizona let out a tearful giggle.

"Meredith, look. The baby is fine... More than fine really which is amazing. He has a little buddy though."

WHAT? Twins? Greys do not have twins... I could not be having twins.

"Meredith, you hear such a fast heartbeat because there are two babies. You're having twins. They both have strong heartbeats which is a good sign."

 **~So what do you guys think? We made it through a birthday and full on sister brawl. Hopefull I'll be able to update this story Tuesday or Wednesday night... It all depends! If you have any comments or suggestions, please leave them in a review. Thanks for reading!~**


	13. Bonus chap: Amy's birthday trip

**Amelia POV**

I worked the rest of my shift almost silently. People would come tell me "Happy Birthday" but all I could do was force out a smile and a small "thank you"... Maybe it was watching my pregnant sister get punched in the stomach or maybe it was the fists full of hair her psychotic little sister yanked on my head but I just wasn't feeling my birthday anymore. Word got around quickly. Now everyone knew Meredith was pregnant, and they knew I nearly choked a grieving daughter, so everyone was talking about me. It usually never bothered me. Being an ex-junkie and being related to Derek Shepherd and Meredith Grey, people would talk about us all the time but when people had this new found fear of me for protecting my unborn niece(s) and/or nephew(s), it bothered me. When it was finally time for my shift to be over, I all but sprinted out of the hospital. Times like this I missed being able to drink alcohol since a good drink could probably distract me enough from what happened earlier in the afternoon. I got outside and it was dark and rainy. Owen was waiting for me on one of the benches.

"Hey you..."

I sat down beside him with a heavy sigh escaping my lips.

"Hi... I know you have something planned for my birthday, please can we go do that? I need some time away from this place."

He just chuckled and kissed my temple.

"Anything for the birthday girl... I know you had a tough day but don't let it ruin our night, okay? We're going to have a good time. I got us tomorrow off, and we don't come in until noon the day after so we're going to a small romantic cabin in Vancouver."

"Canada?"

"It's hardly two hours away. I already packed our bags, they're in the back of my truck. Is that okay?"

He seemed so unsure of himself so I smiled and gave him a kiss.

"It's perfect. Let's go."

I felt bad because almost instantly after we pulled out of the parking lot, I was out like a light... I woke up to Owen shaking me gently as we sat in the driveway of the cabin. It was all lit up, glowing brightly in the dark night. It was beautiful. Small but so perfect. It was just what I needed, and I got to share this time with my wonderful fiance. Maybe this wouldn't be such a bad night after all.

Once we got the luggage and groceries brought inside and put away, it was time to the hot tub. I got into my solid black bikini I had before Owen changed so I was the first one in. It was windy and chilly but the hot tub made it perfect. A minute or two later, Owen joined me. I was sitting on one side while he respectively sat on the other.

"Amelia, you know you can come closer..."

"I think we have to talk... There is something I have to tell you."

Owen's eyes widened in fear and I got a pang of guilt.

"Is this too much for you? We can go if you want... We just haven't been together for a birthday yet, I didn't know what you'd want."

I sat up a little straighter and turned off the jets for the time being so we could hear each other clearly and focus.

"It has nothing to do with this cabin. It's a perfect little trip and I'm very grateful you did this for me. I love it..."

He sighed with relief before I continued...

".. We're engaged now so I hope with me telling you this that it won't scare you away."

"Amelia, you can tell me anything. I promise it won't scare me away."

"I don't talk about this often at all. I haven't really spoken on this subject with my brother or with Meredith... When I was in California, and when I relapsed, I was with a man Ryan... Long story short we got engaged and he overdosed. Well, I had gotten pregnant while on oxy and I didn't know until after rehab... The baby was anencephalic. My own son, son to a world renowned neurosurgeon, had no brain. He lived for 43 minutes. His organs were donated. The point to me telling you all of that is that I want a family. I'm not on drugs... I've been sober for almost three years... I want us to have a family, Owen. I want kids. I want another son, and a daughter or two. I'm at the point in my life where I want kids before I'm too old. And if that isn't what you want, you have your out right now."

I took a deep breath expecting him to just get out of the hot tub and leave. He instead moved over next to me, taking my face into his hands. He looked deep into my eyes... His eyes were full of warmth, love, and sincerity.

"Amelia Grace Shepherd... I told you I want you for the rest of my life... That means all the stuff you want to. And of course I want kids, and I especially want yours. We're going to get married, and we'll have as many beautiful babies as you want, okay? I promise we can. I'm sorry to hear about your son but I know you loved him so deeply. You would've been an amazing mother to him, and I know you'll be an amazing mom to our future kids."

That's all it took for me to wrap my arms around his neck, kissing him deeply. I was glad when he returned the favor and had my bikini off in seconds. I wanted him... I needed him...

 **~So there is our third bonus chapter... Do you guys like when I do these? I figured I have made Amelia such an important character in my story that it would be nice to have things in her point of view from time to time... Anyways, next chapter MerDer returns to work so stay tuned!~**


	14. Chapter 14

Derek and I were up at five thirty the next morning even though we didn't have to leave the house until seven or so. I was up first and drew a nice hot bubble bath, so he must of heard the water running. He came to join me so I got to relax in his arms, my back against his chest.

"So... We're going to have twins..."

"We definitely are."

"Are there Shepherd twins somewhere along the line?"

Derek just chuckled.

"My mom's mom was a twin, and my father was a twin... So yes. The trait must have skipped some generations."

"Your sisters don't have twins."

"But we will. We got lucky."

"Says the one who isn't going to be pushing two babies out of a very small hole."

I reached my hand up and stroked his cheek earning me some neck kisses.

"It'll be worth it... Just look at Zola and Bailey... We have beautiful kids, and we'll have two more coming... Maybe another after that."

"Don't push it... Have you thought of other names? I still want William Christopher and Delainey Amelia if it's one boy and one girl."

"I like Willow, Luna, Charlotte, and Piper for girls."

"Charlotte Shepherd? That's like when I suggested Sebastian. It's a mouthful. I like Willow Eve for a back up girls name. For boys I like Logan, Elijah, and Levi."

"I think Logan Thomas Shepherd would be good."

"I like that too. I think it's a good thing we have such a big house. Each kid will still have their own room. But I think we should move Zola to the room next to Amelia's, and Bailey to the one across from Amelia's so the twins can each have their nurseries close to us."

"So four room remodels?"

"Derek, yes. What else are we going to do? Trap Amelia and Owen at the end of the hall with crying newborns?"

He moved his hands to my small but rapidly growing baby bump, careful to avoid where I had a fist sized bruise.

"I was just asking... What should we make the kids rooms be? I know Zola really likes horses... We could do that for her room."

"And Bailey loves all vehicles with sirens... What if we gave him like a police, ambulance, and firefighter room?"

"And for the twins?"

"Let's wait until we know the genders before we get started on theirs... Come on, the water is getting cold. I'll get dressed and go start a pot of coffee. Think Zo and Bailey will be okay with waffles and fruit this morning?"

"They eat whatever their mommy gives them, so yes. I'll get them up and ready... Are you ready to go back to work?"

I sighed, getting out of the water and putting my my robe on.

"Our vacation was really nice, but it's time to get back to work. After the twins are born, I'll be on maternity leave until they're twelve weeks old so we'll have more time off together. I think I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

I was dressed in a black maternity dress and heels and drinking coffee down in the kitchen when I could hear Derek gasp and run down the stairs with Bailey in his arms, setting him down quickly in front of the fireplace.

"Meredith, have you seen Zola?"

"What? No? Check the spare bedroom, check Amelia's room. Don't panic yet..."

Derek sprinted back up the stairs. Sure enough, Zo was in Amelia's room. Derek was breathless as he carried her down the stairs.

"Since when has she slept in Amy's room? She's never done it before."

Zola got down from Derek's arms and came to give me a hug, still sleepy from being woken up so abruptly.

"When you were in D.C., she would sleep with me sometimes but more with Amy, especially if I was working late."

"Auntie didn't come home last night Mommy. I tried to wait for her."

Zola looked worried.

"Zozo, Uncle Owen took Aunt Amy on a little trip for her birthday. You'll see her tomorrow afternoon. I'll tell her to get you out of daycare for a cupcake date, okay?"

She just nodded and smiled happily before sitting in her booster seat at the table.

"Are you sure that's okay with her sleep schedule? She should be sleeping on her own, you know..."

"Yes, I do know. I also know that she's only four and a half. She still gets scared some nights and wants to sleep with one of us. Plus, Owen and Amelia have never minded."

Derek looked at me with a disgusted look on his face.

"You let our daughter sleep in the bed with both of them in it? That's inappropri-"

"Derek, do not think like that. They're both fully clothed any time they sleep here, okay? If they're okay with, and Zola feels comfortable with them, I don't care. That is her aunt and her uncle. Now get your cup of coffee and eat your breakfast, we have to go soon."

The ride to work was pretty much silent between Derek and I, the only sound from the kids talking or pointing out things. Derek was pissed over nothing. When we parked, Derek got the stroller out while I got all our bags then we checked the kids in together which there were no tears from either kids... We made progress with that apparently. Then we got into the elevator and he went back to being cold and silent. When I reached to hold his hand, he barely even held mine back so I just took it away. I pushed the stop button on the elevator so we wouldn't get out until I wanted us to.

"Meredith, you're going to make us late."

"I don't care. I didn't do anything so I don't want you giving me the cold shoulder."

"How can you be okay with that, Mere? It's unacceptable."

"What part is? That's her aunt and uncle..."

"Her aunt and a grown man."

"And what does that make you?"

"Her father! It's okay for her to sleep with us because we are her mother and her father. There is a difference."

He wasn't getting the point in what I was trying to say.

"You know what? Since you want to be a McAss... I'm gonna go there. Zola always slept in her own room before you left us for D.C."

"Meredith, don't."

"No, you don't! She always slept on her own until her daddy wasn't around to comfort her when she had a nightmare or when she was feeling lonely. And because of our jobs, there was usually 2-3 nights where I wouldn't be home before they were in bed. Amelia took care of the kids. So if there was an issue, Zola knew to go to her. Whenever you got into your wreck, and I stayed with you every single night... Who do you think had the kids? Amelia AND Owen. You gave Owen your blessing to marry Amy. So no, I don't think you have the right to get like this. Owen is probably one of the safest people to trust our kids with. Jealousy isn't cute on you, Derek Shepherd."

I pushed the button again to get the elevator moving again. Derek and I both silently went our own ways to get back to work. I let my day fill with appendectomies and even one liver transplant. Derek paged me around lunch time but I had ignored it. A little after 8 at night, I was finally done so I went to get the kids out of the daycare. Derek was sitting on one of the bean bags in there with them. His mood seemed to have done a complete one-eighty from when I had last spoken to him.

"There's Mommy! Let's go babies. It's late and we have a pizza to pick up on the way home."

I stood at the check in/out desk nearly astonished. He came up and kissed my cheek then got Bailey into his stroller. He pushed him down the hall while Zola and I walked behind a little.

"Mommy, Daddy says he isn't upset anymore."

"Well good. He was being a little silly, don't you think?"

"Yes. If I can't sleep with Auntie and Uncle O anymore, I'll come see you and Daddy. I don't want Daddy mad at me."

I sighed, feeling bad for her. She really was too smart for her own good and caught onto things she didn't need to.

"Daddy is okay with it now. He and I spoke. He's really happy you love Aunt Amy and Uncle Owen so much. It helps us a lot having another pair of people to look over you and your little brother."

"Mommy... Am I still going to be able to see them even when you have the babies?"

"Yeah Zo, Aunt Amelia and Uncle Owen are going to be living with us for a while so their house can get built. Building houses take a while. It still won't be done when the babies are born."

She smiled happily.

"We have a really big family Mommy. Do you think Auntie is going to have a baby? I think she'd be a really really good mommy."

I grinned down at her, silently wishing I had half the amount of joy she had. She was such a happy, free spirited, and resilient kid.

"I do think she will... But whenever her and Uncle Owen are ready. Babies are a big deal."

 **~So... What do you think made Derek think differently about the situation? Do you think he was out of line? Let me know! I haven't been getting as many reviews lately. Are you guys not enjoying this? Anyways, I'll be working tomorrow then traveling to Florida... So look for the next update Saturday! Leave any ideas/comments/suggestions in a review so I know what you guys want! Thanks for the support!~**


	15. Chapter 15

We stopped by Pizza Hut on the way home to get our three meat pizza. Derek was holding my hand the entire time while he drove, talking about how happy he was with his patients today. Zola kept herself entertained by blabbing all about our Disney World trip to Bailey.

"Der, you know we're going to have to get bigger cars. Both of our cars are only 5 seaters."

"I know. I've been looking into Cadillac Escalade ESVs for us. They seat 7 and can fit an eighth seat in if we wanted it. I'd get better tires put on them of course so we can be safe during the winter."

I smiled softly to myself. He really had thought on it.

"I want a silver one."

"And I want a black..."

I laughed out loud then.

"We've became one of those couples..."

"What do you mean?"

"With his and her cars. What have you done to me, Derek Shepherd?"

He smiled over at me and kissed my hand that he was holding.

"I've only loved you... That's all I've done."

I smiled back at him then remembered this morning. My smile quickly vanished.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"I think we need to talk about earlier today... You were so mad, and then I come to the daycare this evening and you were perfectly fine. What happened?"

"I talked to our daughter. She phrased things differently for me... She changed my mind."

 _Earlier - Zola POV_

 _I was coloring Cinderella earlier when Daddy came to see me in daycare when he was on his lunch break._

 _"Hey Zozo, have you been a good girl?"_

 _Daddy cleaned his hands with sanitizer and sat on the purple bean bag. I ran over and crawled onto his lap, giving him a hug. He squeezed me close to him and I played the hair on the back of his head._

 _"Yes. I even helped Bailey clean up his mess earlier. Are you still mad at me and Mommy?"_

 _Daddy looked at me with a soft face._

 _"I'm not mad, sweetie. I promise."_

 _He kissed my cheek so I rested my head on his shoulder. Daddy was always so warm and smelt so nice. Bailey saw us and came over so Daddy lifted him up to snuggle with us._

 _"Where's Mommy?"_

 _"I paged her but I bet she is in a surgery. We'll see her tonight for dinner."_

 _I sighed, thinking of Auntie and Uncle O._

 _"Zola, what's wrong sweetie?"_

 _"Auntie didn't even say bye when she went on her trip. Uncle O just took her. I miss them. I want them to come home."_

 _"They'll be home tomorrow, I promise."_

 _"Then I can have a sleepover with them, please?"_

 _I forgot Daddy got mad about it earlier. I looked at him to see if he was mad again but he looked normal._

 _"Tell me Zo... What do you love the most with Aunt Amy and Uncle Owen?"_

 _"Auntie is very nice. She always gives me hugs and kisses. She likes to play games with me and take me shopping. Auntie smiles just like you Daddy. So when you aren't with me, Auntie normally is and it makes me feel like you're here."_

 _Daddy smiled at me._

 _"And what about Uncle Owen?"_

 _"Oooh! Uncle O tells really good stories. He also makes me and Bailey fun shaped pancakes. Whenever Auntie says I can sleep with them, they keep me in the middle and Uncle O always keeps an arm across me and Auntie so that we always feels safe. He was in the army Daddy, he fixed the hurt soldiers that fought bad guys. He knows how to keep all of us very very safe."_

 _Daddy pulled me back in for another hug and we sat together with Bailey for a while._

 _"I bet Aunt Amy and Uncle Owen would really love a Zola sleepover tomorrow night."_

 _End flashback_

Derek gave me the brief version of his conversation with Zola and it made my heart melt.

"So, yes. She helped me think of the situation differently."

"I'm happy for you, Derek. I'm just glad she is so close with them. I know she didn't really get the chance to bond with your other sisters. But at least she has one aunt that loves her unconditionally and vice versa."

The next morning we headed back to the hospital. I didn't have any surgeries scheduled and neither did Derek so we did paperwork together and consults as they were needed. Whenever we went to take our lunch break, we had the kids in the cafeteria with us when Amelia and Owen walked in. Zola was first to see them and went running right into Amy's arms. Derek smiled over at me, for once not looking jealous like he did previously. They walked her back over to our table and Owen picked up Bailey to hold. Derek got up to hug Amy but I stayed sitting.

"How was Canada, you love birds?"

They both smiled but Amy spoke up.

"It was good. We didn't really leave the cabin until last night when we went to dinner. We got up earlier and took a hike then went into town to get souvenirs for our favorite niece and nephew."

Owen handed Zola a stuffed moose and Bailey a stuffed wolf, both with Canada shirts on them.

"That's very kind of you two. Thank you. Zo, what do you say?"

"Oooh! Thank you so much!"

"And Bailey, say thank you... Give them hugs."

"Sank oooh!"

Bailey hugged into Owen, then reached for Amelia. Amy was glad to hug on him.

"Auntie, please can we have a sleep over tonight? Daddy says we can."

Amy smirked over at Derek.

"Since when have we listened to any stinky boys? Remember, we're Shepherd women... We do what we want. Boys are just at our mercy."

I laughed at the harmless sibling teasing. It was nice to have us altogether and happy.

 **~Okay so sorry if the format is off. I typed this on my phone. Leave me some reviews with ideas for the next chapter. Anything can happen! Would you guys like me to write a separate Omelia story that corresponds with this one?~**


	16. Chapter 16

By Thursday we had adjusted back to our working schedule, and I did as many surgeries as my pregnancy sickness would let me. Owen came to me after my double ureter correction surgery with Arizona on a 14 month old to say he was calling an emergency meeting that all of the surgeons must attend. We all filed into the conference room quickly. I shuddered to myself when I looked to the left corner of the room which was right where Molly punched me in the stomach Saturday morning. Sunday was his funeral and Derek and Amelia were both there to keep a very noticeable barrier between us. After the funeral it seemed as if I could move on. I had Derek, our kids, and the hospital. Things could finally get back to normal.

Mostly everyone came for the meeting. There was me, Hunt, Wilson, Bailey, Derek, Amy, Robbins, Torres, Kepner, Avery, and Karev.

"As Chief I had to call this meeting... There is a women surgeon conference this weekend in Portland, Oregon. We have to send some reps from our hospital there. I know it's short notice but I just got to reading that email."

Karev stood up.

"Can I get back to work? Last time o checked, I don't have a vagina so this doesn't pertain to me."

Derek and Jackson both chuckled so respectively April and I shot our spouses an icy look. Owen took a sip from his coffee and sat it back down on the table, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"All men surgeons will be working this weekend to cover for the ladies being gone. We need about 4 to be there. Each from a different department. So by default neuro, ortho, peds, and general. Grey and Bailey, you guys can decide which goes. Kepner you can go if you'd like to represent trauma."

April immediately looked at Jackson and shook her head. They were still trying to fix their relationship after losing baby Samuel. Miranda cleared her throat.

"I've pushed my weekend with Tuck for weeks. I promised him I'd do something with him finally on Saturday. I can't go."

Derek looked at me with sad eyes but the surgeon in me knew I had to go.

"I'll go. Derek will have the kids and can check them into daycare so I can go."

I made eye contact with him and I could tell this was going to start something. Owen knew it too but he forced out the smile.

"Alright so Shepherd, Grey, Robbins, and Torres will go. There is a dinner tomorrow night at 7, then the conference is Saturday at noon all day. Sunday there is a farewell brunch but it's not necessary. I'll send all the links and info to your emails."

Everyone hurried to get back to work but Derek, Callie, and Arizona stayed back to talk to me.

"Mere, I'm not sure how both of us can go. We have Sofia and I'm not going to abandon her all weekend. And no offense to Derek but I can't ask him to watch her too."

Callie smiled but Derek's face stood still.

"What if I brought Zola too? We could make it a girls weekend. Derek and I just got our new cars today. Everyone will fit in my Escalade. We can leave tomorrow morning. It's only a 3 hour drive."

"You are not taking Zola! She's a kid, she isn't going to medical conference."

Derek was pissed, yet again. Callie and Arizona hurried out.

"I didn't say I definitely was. I suggested it. Sofia and Zola are best friends, they would love to hang out. We have the double stroller the girls could use if they got tired. They could bring a couple toys, the portable DVD players... They'd be fine."

"And what? You're just going to leave Bailey?"

He sounded like I was going to damn Narnia for a decade.

"Well maybe you guys could have a Daddy-Bailey weekend. Neuro has Nelson too so hopefully you'd at least get your Saturday off like you were scheduled. He loves you Der... He'd love to get one on one time with you."

His hard facial features softened some.

"I guess we could do that."

"And Zola will be with me and her beloved Aunt Amy so she's gonna have a blast."

Derek smiled. Anyone in the world could tell you Amelia and Zola had a bond like none other.

"Just the weekend right?"

"We'll be back by dinner on Sunday. And Zozo and I can FaceTime you and Bay before bed."

"We'd love that."

I moved close to Derek, stroking a stray curl of his back in place. He closed in the gap to kiss me. God I loved when we would kiss.

7:30 the next morning, Callie, Arizona, and Sofia met us at the house. Derek loaded up the back of my escalade with Amelia driving, Arizona in the passenger seat, Callie and I in the middle, and Zola & Sofia in the back. He had a basket full of snacks and treats for us for the road. I was so excited for our girls trip even if it was work related. In reality, it would be the only way all of us got together for a trip.

 **~This is a short chapter I know, but it's a filler. It's to set up the next chapter which will be long and action packed. Be ready for a cliffhanger! Thanks for all the reviews! Let's see who can guess what'll happen.~**


	17. Chapter 17

The drive to Oregon was so peaceful. We went all back roads so we got the full scenic view. We arrived shortly after 11 and got checked into our hotel rooms. Callie, Arizona, and Sofia had a suite while Amelia and I decided to share one so Zola could be with the both of us. It was the girls' nap time so Arizona stayed in their suite watching the girls as they napped on the bed in there. Callie, Amelia, and I went to the conference center to check in and get our packets for tomorrow. Amelia seemed to scoff at all of the females here even with her growing up solely with her mother and three older sisters, Derek not included. Callie sound it intriguing.

"Damn. If only Arizona and I weren't working on trying to get back together... There are a lot of attractive doctors here."

Amy's eyes bulged a little.

"But you have a very attractive doctor already to go home to. Right? We all do."

"Don't worry. I'm not going to pull an Arizona and sleep with someone then try to hide it."

This time I blushed. Amy and I both made eye contact, feeling extremely awkward.

"Geez guys, relax. I'm only kidding. We've moved passed that. We're actually looking to buy a new house together. All is well in paradise."

I took the new house topic as an out from this awkward conversation.

"Nice! A big one?"

"We both think Sofia needs a younger sibling so we're gonna look for a 4-5 bedroom house. That way Sofia can have a playroom too."

"Younger sibling, huh?"

"Surrogacy. We've been looking into that too. It'll be one of Arizona's eggs and a half hispanic- half Caucasian sperm donor."

Amy smiled at both of us.

"When Owen took me to Canada for my birthday to that cabin, we discussed kids. Well, I kind of brain dumped all my feelings about family to him on the first night. But he's totally on board. He wants kids as much as I do. So maybe Grey-Sloan is about to experience a baby boom. Mere has two on the way, and there are you two... Then me and Owen."

"Let's say a silent prayer for the new interns that should be coming in a couple of months. I'll surely be Medusa all big and full of pregnancy hormones."

We all laughed before heading back to the hotel.

After a day filled with going into all the downtown Portland shops and going to the surgeon dinner at a really nice steakhouse, Amy, Zola, and I all crawled into the big king size bed, obviously with Zola in the middle, to facetime Derek. He picked up almost instantly.

"Hi Daddy!"

"Hi Zozo. Did you have a fun day with Mommy and Aunt Amy?"

"Yes! We went to lots of shops, we got lots of stuff, Auntie got me chocolate ice cream even BEFORE dinner! Then we all got in our very pretty dresses to go eat. Then we came back to the hotel and Mommy took me swimming!"

We all couldn't help but smile. Zola's excitement was just too much.

"Mere, how you feeling? Did you take your prenatals today?"

"Yes... I took them when I ate lunch which I could actually hold down today. How was it with Bailey today?"

"Good. I had three shunts to put in. Afterward Owen said I could leave so I got Bailey out of the daycare. We spent most of the mid-afternoon riding on the ferries. We went to that Mom and Pop pizzeria for dinner, then took a walk in the woods before coming home for a bath. I let him stay up a little later tonight playing. He's out like a light beside me."

Derek moved the camera to Bailey. He was asleep on his belly with his D.C lion tucked under an arm.

"Aww my sweet boy. I miss him. Give him lots of hugs and kisses from me."

"I will. So what are your plans for tomorrow?"

"Amelia found this omelet place we're going to try for breakfast. Then some lady in the lobby told us about this secluded walking trail that is about a 3 mile hike round trip so we'll do that before the conference. What about you all?"

"Probably going to take him fishing in the morning... Then he'll nap... Then we'll have lunch and probably go to a park or something so he can play. I'm on call tomorrow night so Owen may be there to put him to bed. I'm working Sunday morning for sure so Bailey will get to spend Sunday with Uncle Owen."

Amelia smiled. She loved any time Zola or Bailey was with Owen. She always saw it as proof that he'd making an amazing father, which he would for sure.

"Bailey will have so much fun with you two this weekend. We gotta go, it's gonna be an early morning and long day for us. Zola, tell Daddy night night."

"Good night Daddy, I love you!"

"Love you too Zo bug. Good night Amy... Good night Mere, I love you."

"I love you too."

 **Derek POV**

I woke up Saturday morning to Bailey sitting on my stomach, trying to pry my eyes open.

"Daddy, up!"

I pulled him off and tucked him into my side, closing my eyes again.

"Bailey, sleep."

He let out a whine, sounding much like Meredith when I'd try to wake her up early on our off days.

"Daddy, up peez!"

I opened an eye to see his bottom lip quivering and his eyes starting to water. I sat up quickly and sat him in my lap.

"Don't get upset buddy, I was only kidding. Daddy is up, see? Are you hungry?"

He nodded.

"Want some muesli like Daddy?"

He nodded again with Meredith's cheesy grin crossing his face. There was no denying he was her kid.

"Alright, let's go."

After breakfast we tried fishing for a couple of hours but no trout seemed to be biting. After playing in the sun for some time, Bailey got tired and was grumpy so we headed back for a nap. When we woke we had grilled cheese and fruit for lunch. Not long after getting to the park, I got paged 911 so we hurried to Grey-Sloan. Owen met me at the door so he could check Bailey into daycare while I rushed to scrub into surgery on an 18 year old male who fractured his skull getting hit in the head during a lacrosse game. Not only did he have a severely cracked skull, he had a serious subdural hematoma that took a long while to control. Owen met me afterward as I was scrubbing out. He was looking pale and worried.

"Shepherd... I..."

"Hunt, what is it? What's wrong?"

"I got a call from a very pissed off conference leader. She was royally pissed as she informed me our four surgeons haven't shown up to the conference and it's nearly over. I've called all their cells, and the interns are taking turns calling... The hotel security checked the suites and they aren't there."

I felt the color drain from my face... I was going to be sick.

"Owen... It can't be."

"Derek... Our girls are missing."


	18. Chapter 18

How did we end up here? Were we going to die? What the hell happened? Zola... Oh god no... I could hear her crying... She's in pain. I'm in pain. My arm... My head...

 **Derek POV**

Owen alerted Oregon State Police that there were four surgeons and two little girls missing. Karev, baby Bailey, Owen and I set out to Oregon. Whenever our six girls were found, they were going to need us. Karev drove since Owen and I couldn't focus on anything. We had called all their cells numerous times. I swore to Mark one time while visiting his grave that I would protect his girls, Arizona included, and of course I failed. I failed Mark... Callie... Arizona... Sofia... my baby sister... my daughter... and my wife. We made what should've been an almost three hour drive in hardly two. Alex thought it would be best to start at the hotel since that was the last place they were seen. All of their stuff was still in their rooms, even Zola's giraffe which she hardly ever let out of her sight. The Chief of Portland Police Department met us there so we could give them all of their information. Grey-Sloan faxed them their head shots used on their hospital ID's, Sofia and Zola's from daycare included. Their pictures could be used on their missing persons alert on the news. It was dark out since it was past 8:30 and I prayed to whatever was out there that they found safety. Whenever I told the chief of police about the hiking trail they planned on going to, he sent out lots of K9 officers out to search the area with their dogs as well as a search and rescue helicopter out to look too. We decided to drive around looking. With Bailey asleep in the back, we could be out as late as needed.

It wasn't until 12:30 or 1 a.m that we got a call saying Meredith's escalade had been found smashed into a tree at the bottom of a ravine. My stomach dropped to my toes. They had crashed... Were they okay? Were the babies okay?

We made it to the scene by 1:30. They had hit the guard rail and went a long way down. When I got to the bottom with Owen, leaving Bailey with Karev up at the top, there was only Arizona, Zola, and Sofia in the car. The three of them were fine for the most part. The little girls were scare while Arizona had some minor cuts and bruising and her prosthetic was broken. I quickly got Zola out of her seat and into my arms. I couldn't hold back my tears as she hugged onto my neck so tightly like her life depended on it. I wiped them away before she pulled away so she wouldn't get even more scared.

"Zola, honey, what happened? Where's Mommy?"

She was shaking, her bottom lip quivering.

"We were gonna hike. Aunt Callie was driving and there were lots of deers. Then a deer jumped in front and Aunt Callie tried not to hit it. It hit us and we fell way way way down until a tree stopped us. Mommy was sleeping. She got up when Auntie was yelling at her. They left with Aunt Callie to go find help. Is Mommy back? She found you Daddy."

I forced out a weak smile. Her Mommy was not back yet.

"I'm sorry honey, Mommy isn't back yet. I'm sure she's going to be back very soon. I have a very nice policeman that wants to ask you some questions. Can you be my big brave girl and go with him for a minute?"

She gave me another squeeze then nodded to go with him. By then a police officer had helped Arizona and Sofia out of the car and up to the awaiting ambulances at the top. I tried to listen in at the pages on the walkie talkies the cops had. My whole world felt like it was starting to crumble. My kids were safe but where was Meredith? Had she miscarried the twins?

 **Meredith POV**

I came to slowly as I could hear Amelia screaming my name and that I needed to wake up. Once I fully woke and knew the girls were safe, Amy, Callie and I had to go look for safety. We had walked for so long after telling Arizona and the girls we were going to find help. We didn't even think to grab any of the snacks from the basket Derek had packed for us. It was dark, chilly, and now we were starving. My arm was definitely broken. Callie set the bone the best she could and splinted it with sticks and vines. My head was pounding to the point it made me nauseous. We stopped to take a break. All I remember was falling face first. When I came to, I heard tons of howling. Were those wolves? Dogs? Amelia, Callie, and I all huddled together up against a large oak tree so afraid. Lights started shining through the trees. We were being rescued! Those were the search dogs! They found us! Before I knew it there were swarms of police officers and EMTs helping us get back to the crash site. When we made it there, I saw Derek. It was all a blur but I made it into his arms and couldn't let go despite the pain in my arm.

"Oh my god Meredith, you're alive! I was so worried!"

Tears streamed down my face. I had been so scared.

"Derek... Is Zola okay?"

"She's fine... She's with Sofia and Arizona up at the top. What happened to your arm?"

Right as he mentioned my arm, the pain turned agonizing.

"I had to stop the air bag. I had to protect my stomach. I swore to you I'd keep these babies safe and I did. At least I think so."

Derek kissed my ever so pounding head.

"Let's get you up to the top. All of you need to get to the hospital and get checked out. Amy has Owen right now. We're going to be okay."

I was escorted to the top by two EMTs with Derek right beside us. We walked past his car. I saw Karev inside with Bailey peacefully asleep in the back. That at least made me feel a little better. When we got to the hospital all of us had to get head CT scans. Alex, Owen, and Derek all did a good job at keeping all of us informed on the status of each other. Callie had a few bruised ribs and seatbelt burn. Arizona was a little banged up but fine, as was Amelia. Sofia was perfect. It was Zola who needed help. The impact that sent her head back into her seat had shifted her shunt out of place and the fluid wasn't being pumped away anymore. They wheeled her back to have the correction procedure. Derek was with her so I was alone as I got my arm into an actual cast. I had a moderate concussion which was why I had been fainting. They did the ultrasound. I really did save my babies, even if I broke my arm in the process. I could hear both strong heartbeats. One of the nurses wheeled me into a room. I was admitted for observation. Since I was pregnant they could only give me Tylenol for my pain, but they gave me as strong of a dose as they deemed safe for me which helped. The neurologist on call at Oregon Health and Science University Hospital came in to speak with me.

"Hello Dr. Grey. How are you feeling?"

"Okay. The tylenol has kicked in."

"Glad to hear it. You're going to be hurting for a while but your concussion should heal up just fine. It's a good thing you were with an ortho-surgeon. She really saved your arm from further damage."

I smiled as I thought of Callie. Her and I had really become close. She was a good friend and my kids loved her and Arizona a lot.

"Yeah, she's awesome. I'm a little tired. Can I rest?"

"Of course. I just came to check on you. Is there anything we can get for you?"

"I need you to make sure Dr. Shepherd doesn't come in here. I can't see him right now. He needs to stay with our daughter and that's it."

He looked at me strangely then just nodded.

"Of course. Rest easy. Push the button if you need anything."

I forced out a smile and waited for him to leave. I just couldn't see Derek right know. He didn't want me to go then we wrecked. My brand new car was totaled, Zola's shunt messed up, and I was all banged up. I couldn't have him around me saying how strong I was. I wasn't strong. I screwed up. I endangered all of our lives. I was not the great person he thought I was. After making sure all of the lights were on and the T.V was on so I wouldn't be stuck in silence even longer, I forced myself to sleep.

 **~Alrighty, so now you know what happened! Please don't hate me for this lol. And now Mere is hinting her PTSD from the plane wreck is coming back after her car wreck. What do you think will happen next? Thank you for all of the support I receive in reviews. It really makes a girl want to keep updating. :) ~**


	19. Chapter 19

I just wanted to sleep. My head head had the dull ache I knew was temporarily not as bad due to the tylenol they had given me. It wasn't that the pain was bad... All of the flashbacks were haunting me. The plane going down... My SUV flying off the side of the road down into a steep ravine... Being stranded for four days, losing my sister... Being stuck in the woods after protecting my babies... Darkness. Howling wind. Emptiness.

I dozed in and out until about 6 before I gave up. Derek was in a chair outside of my room the entire time. I knew because I saw his McDreamy hair in the window. He was blowing up my phone but I never looked at the messages. I just wanted to be alone. I wanted him to be mad at me. After all, had I not chosen my job over my family, Zola and I would have never been hurt. Now I wouldn't be able to do surgeries for 6-8 weeks until my arm healed, and then a couple months after that I would be on maternity leave. Around seven, Amelia carried Bailey in to see me. I did my best to fake that everything was okay. That Mommy's arm has a big booboo but that I was okay. He was hungry so Amy handed him off to Owen so he could take him to the cafeteria for food, and Derek finally got up and left. Amy shut the door behind her and sat at the foot of my bed.

"Meredith... Come on now."

"What?"

"You and Derek."

I groaned softly to myself. Times like this I wish Cristina was still around. She was 100% loyal to me. Amelia was usually on my side but with certain things pertaining to Derek, she chose him as a good little sister should.

"I just need time Amy."

"And he gave you the night. You're punishing him."

"How am I punishing him? I'm too ashamed to talk to him."

"Ashamed of what?"

I twisted the rings around on my finger, a nervous habit I picked up since we got them.

"Myself. I was supposed to take care of Zola. Her shunt started to malfunction. Then I broke my arm. My dominant one at that. So I can't actually do any surgeries for weeks."

She chewed on her bottom lip, and I could tell she was trying to figure out what to say.

"Well first off, you had no control with Zola's shunt. The wreck was the deer's fault, none of ours. Your arm is a small sacrifice for what you did. You couldn't help what happened with Zola, but you saved your babies' lives. Arizona even told me there was no way the twins were supposed to survive that crash. You stopped the air bag Meredith. You did. You saved your babies. That's nothing to be ashamed of."

Tears stung my eyes.

"I don't want him to baby me."

She gave me a weak smile.

"He's your husband. He loves you more than anything in this world. He's going to always make sure you're taken care of, especially while you're pregnant. Don't punish him by staying away from him. Let him take care of you. Let him be your husband how he'd like to be. I'll tell you something I've never told anyone about Derek... I don't remember much about my dad before he was killed, but I remember he'd sing 'You are My Sunshine' to me every night. After he was murdered, if I was ever sick or scared or hurt, Derek would sing it to me. It always made me feel better. He always loved me unconditionally. He always has cared about me even whenever I didn't deserve it. He's going to take care of you the best way he knows how. You guys are married, you have two kids together with another two on the way. You can't just run anymore. Let him in, I bet you you'd feel a lot better."

My heart broke for Amy when she told me about the song but I knew Derek was the type of brother who'd do anything for his sisters. I smiled softly to myself thinking of the Princess tea parties he'd have with Zola, or when he'd carry Bailey around all day in the ergo just because it's Bailey's favorite thing. He was the perfect brother, husband, and father.

"I guess you're right."

Amelia gave me the full Shepherd smile.

"I know I'm right. I know the wreck was tough on you both physically and mentally. I know how scared you were. I was scared for all of us too. But it's time to heal and move passed it. Now, Derek went to see Zola who just woke up. Owen stayed in her room with her since she only wanted him. I'm going to relieve him, and I'm going to tell the nurses that you are indeed letting Dr. Shepherd into your room. You and Der need to talk."

She squeezed my blanket covered leg and left. I rested my eyes, waiting for Derek to join me. A couple minutes went by and I heard him walk in. I struggled to lift my heavy eyelids. I felt so tired all of a sudden.

"Mere?"

"I'm awake."

"Are you okay? Would you like anything to drink or something? How bad is your pain?"

He came and stood close to me but didn't make contact yet.

"I'm fine. Water would be great, and my pain is at a 4 out of 10."

"Good."

He walked over to get me a cup of water which I downed quickly.

"I'm sorry I didn't let you in."

"You needed space, I know."

"Amy talked to me..."

"I'm sure she did. She was less than happy with you about keeping me out but it's okay. I calmed her down a lot."

"I'm sorry about that too."

"They're planning on discharging you in the afternoon as long as your pain is still good and they think you're fit to go. Zola may get discharged too. Whenever the both of you are out of here, we'll drive back to Seattle together. She was asking for you. I can wheel you to her room if you want."

Seeing Zola would be great but I was worn out.

"Can you just lay with me? I hardly slept. The dark scares me Der."

I shifted over some to give him space in which he happily laid next to me. I lifted the top blanket up so he could be covered too. He wrapped an arm around me and I curled up into his side, breathing in his warming scent. Before I knew it, I was out cold.

 **Amelia POV**

I was freaking out on the inside. Whenever we all had to get examined after the wreck yesterday, they did blood work. One of the nurses asked me if I knew I was pregnant. Of course I didn't. But I really was. My blood proved it. The ultrasound from this morning proved it. I had a little print out of the ultrasound picture in my purse but I didn't know what to do with it. According to the ultrasound tech I was just barely five weeks along. That means I was pregnant even before Owen proposed. My mind immediately went to my first son. He was so beautiful, so perfect and harmless. I felt like I was betraying him but I wanted more kids. I wanted kids I could raise just like I was helping with my brothers. Owen is thinking of reenlisting for a six month term in the army. I've seen his emails, his calls to his old buddies in Iraq. I couldn't hold him back from that. There was no way he would go if he knew I was pregnant. Hell, I was hardly even pregnant. I could miscarry any time. I couldn't tell anyone yet. I needed this baby to make it. I couldn't bare another loss. But I wouldn't share it with anyone in case I did lose it. Owen would be all mushy gushy if he knew I was pregnant. I'd tell him when/if the time was right. Until then I needed to focus on my niece and nephew. I knew Derek had his hands full with Meredith. Owen and I were more than happy to help. I swear he loves those kids just as much as I do.

 **~Okay, there is lucky chapter #19 (jk but 19 is indeed my lucky number). So the secret is out! How long do you guys think she'll keep the pregnancy hidden? Any guesses on if the baby is a boy or a girl? (I already have gender and name picked but it's fun to see your guesses.)... Next chapter they head back to Seattle and will go more in depth with Mere's PTSD. I haven't been getting as many reviews... Is there something yall aren't liking? Okay, look for an update on Saturday! Thanks for the support!~**


	20. Chapter 20

By 5 p.m Zola and I both had been discharged so we embarked on our journey home. Alex had gone back in the rental with Callie, Arizona, and Sofia so it was me, Amelia, Owen, and the kids with Derek driving. Derek stayed with me while I slept from 7:15 am until 2. Even with all the sleep, I was still exhausted. My head still hurt. My arm still hurt. Zola was passed out in the back since she had a week's worth of painkillers to take for her shunt correction procedure. Bailey slept next to her which meant he'd be up most of the night but Amy and Owen already offered to stay up with him. The car was silent and tensions were high. Amelia and I were both kind of nervous since the last time we were in a car we flew off the side of the road. I could tell Derek was still pissed. According to Owen, they had gotten into it yet again. I sat there twisting my rings on my finger like always. Derek glanced down at my hand then sighed angrily.

"Just take the damn rings off if they bother you so much."

"What are you talking about?"

My face grew red. He had never snapped at me like that in front of Amy & Owen, especially never in front of the kids.

"The entire ride you've done nothing but screw around with your rings. If you don't like them, take them off. We'll just send them back."

He was now taking his anger out on me which was not about to happen.

"It's a nervous habit I've developed, okay? It has nothing to do with hating them because I don't. Relax."

"Do not tell me to relax Meredith."

"Well don't take your anger out on me. Just because you fought with your sister does not mean you're going to fight with me."

"You know what we fought about? You. We were fighting about you. You try and push me away and even then Amelia says I'm too clingy to you. Apparently I seem clingy because I'm trying to take care of you."

"Well you did sit outside my door even when it was made clear you weren't wanted around me."

"So you think I'm clingy too?"

"No. Not clingy. Mildly overbearing at times, yes."

"Why didn't you want me with you, Mere? I'm your husband. Your neurosurgeon husband who could probably help you with your head a million times better than those nobody doctors."

"It's a simple concussion and broken arm. Zola could've done what they did. I just wanted space."

"Whatever."

"No it's not just whatever Derek. You know what? I am not having this conversation with you right now."

"You're avoiding the conflict."

"There was no conflict until you snapped at me like a dog. I'm not talking about anything right now with your sister, brother in law, and children all right here."

"Fine."

It went back to being silent, although I received texts from both Amy and Owen. They both felt too awkward to talk out loud.

 _A: Der took what I said completely out of context. He flipped out over nothing on me. After we spoke, I told him you needed him but to allow some space between you guys because you'd get too overwhelmed. Seriously, whenever you have a concussion your ability to process information and emotion is compromised. I love you guys. Don't let my brother be an ass either._

 _O: Hey. I know everyone is tired and stressed. They don't mean to fight and I know Derek didn't mean to snap on you. He was so afraid when you were missing. He's exhausted and running thin like the rest of us. It'll all blow over. You need him and he needs you. Things will work itself out. Try and not stress- it's not healthy for the babies._

I just replied thank you to both of them. We made it back to our house by 8:30. Owen stuck some chicken nuggets and French fries into the oven while I bathed Bailey, and Derek had Zola in our tub. He offered to bathe her since she had the gauze on her head. Once they were dressed in their pajamas we all gathered at the table.

"Mommy, do I get to go to daycare tomorrow and see Sofia?"

I looked over at Derek who looked as uncertain as I did.

"No baby. Mommy gets a couple days off because of the wreck, and you need to heal a little more. Maybe you can go on Wednesday when Aunt Amy has a short day."

She slumped a little, and I knew she was disappointed.

"Okay. What about Bailey?"

"Bailey will be going with Daddy. You and I get to have a couple of girls days. Aunt Amy is off Tuesday. Maybe she'll join us when we go to get our nails done."

She smiled brightly after that.

"Will you, Auntie?"

"I would love to, pretty girl. You just have to promise me that you'll do nothing but rest tomorrow with Mommy."

"I pinky promise! We can watch movies and snuggle on the couch."

"That sounds perfect."

After we put the kids to bed, Derek went back downstairs to hang out with Amelia and Owen. The guys were drinking some scotch while Amelia told them old funny stories. I wasn't up for all of that so I decided to shower. I stood naked in front of the bathroom vanity admiring my growing stomach. I was almost 9 weeks but I was already showing pretty obviously since there were two babies. I started the water and put it as hot as I could stand it, hoping it could wash my stress and worries about it. That was until the bottle of Derek's body wash fell off the shelf making a loud bang off the tile floor, and I screamed. Derek came running in.

"What happened? Are you okay?"

Tears stung my eyes.

"The bottle fell and the sound scared me. That's all."

"Why are you about to cry?"

His eyes were soft, his concern sincere.

"The wreck screwed me up. I shouldn't be afraid of loud sounds or even the dark. I'm afraid to be alone."

"You don't have to be alone. You have me. You have the kids. You have Amelia and Owen. You have a family that loves you Mere. We're all here if you need us."

"I need you. Not in that way, at least not right now. But I need you Derek because I know I'm safe when I'm with you and I've been anything but safe the past 24 hours."

He gave me the half smile he'd give the kids whenever they'd get done crying if they were hurt.

"I'm here. I'm right here honey."

I got back under the water to warm myself up again. Derek stripped down and got in behind me. He wrapped his arms around me, keeping his hands on my baby bump. I almost instantly felt relief just being in his arms. He helped me soap up my body and clean my hair since my head was hurting and my right hand was casted up so it was hard to use it. Once we were both clean, he got out to get my robe. I dried off and put it on, brushing my hair out.

"I'll be right back. I'm gonna go tell Amelia everything is okay. Why don't you go ahead and get in bed. I'll be there in a minute."

I just nodded at him. I got the cocoa butter to put on my stomach to try and prevent any big stretch marks. I had just got done rubbing it in and changing into a t-shirt and pajama pants when Derek came back in.

"Ready for bed?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"I'm going to talk to Dr. Wyatt tomorrow to see when she can fit you in. I think it would help you."

I didn't try to find it. He was right, I did need to talk to someone about it.

"Will you see her with me?"

"If that's what you'd like, yes."

"Yes please."

We both crawled into bed with his arms wrapped around me and my head on his chest.

"I love you Derek."

"I love you too Mere."

I looked over at the dresser to see the lamp still on. I reached over and turned the lamp that was on my nightstand off. That left Derek's lamp on and the dresser lamp on.

"Is that enough light for you? You can turn your lamp back on if you need to."

"This is plenty but thank you."

 **~Alrighty, there you go! Just a fair warning, there may be a couple weeks of a time jump just so the story can progress on. Anything that occurs will be filled in. Let me know what yall think by leaving a review. They're my fav. As always, thank you for reading!~**


	21. Chapter 21

A few weeks had gone by since the accident. With Derek's support and Dr. Wyatt's help, I was getting back on track even though I still wasn't fond of the dark. But we only slept with one lamp on, so that was progress. Once I was cleared after my concussion, I got back to work. My days were filled with paperwork, consults, and shadowing everyone's surgeries whenever I got bored. One day I had to spend with Arizona doing prenatal things. There was a patient, 28 year old Raina Louis, who was 18 weeks pregnant. We saw that there wasn't something right with the baby's head but couldn't put our finger on it so we ordered a neuro consult. Derek and Shadow Shepherd were both in surgeries so Amelia came. She came in being her normal smiley self.

"Hello Miss Louis. I'm Doctor Shepherd, head of neurosurgery here at Grey-Sloan. Let's take a look at your little boy and see what's up."

Arizona moved the ultrasound probe to right above his head so we could see into the entire skull and I've never seen her smile get wiped away faster than that.

"Dr. Robbins, Dr. Grey, can I talk to you two out in the hall?"

She did her best to force out a weak smile for the patient but failed miserably. We all hurried out as professionally as we could.

"What is it, Amy?"

She was as pale as Casper the friendly ghost.

"The baby has no brain... He's anencephalic. I'm sorry. I have to go."

She sprinted down the hallway. I left Arizona to deal with the patient. I had to take care of Amelia. I went into the on call room and Amelia was face down on the bottom bunk bawling. It broke my heart. Amelia had rarely ever teared up, let alone bawl, in front of anyone as long as she was living with us in Seattle.

"Amy, what's wrong?"

"Go away! I can't talk to anyone right now."

"Amy..."

"My son was anencephalic Meredith! You should've never let me see that! How could you!"

I took a deep breath to keep my pregnancy hormones under control, and sat at the foot of the bed.

"I knew there was something wrong but I didn't know it was that exactly. I'm sorry. We needed a neuro consult and you were the only one available."

"I'm pregnant Meredith! I'm 8 weeks pregnant now, and all I can think of is that my baby has no brain like its brother! You don't understand how I feel!"

I held back a gasp.

"You're pregnant? Does Owen know?"

"Of course not! I wasn't planning on telling anyone until at least twelve weeks but in total Meredith fashion you have a way of screwing things up!"

It was really hard to bite my tongue now so I stood up.

"I can't help you. I'll get Derek or Owen."

She sobbed more.

"You better not tell them!"

"I won't, I swear. But someone needs to calm you down, and that person is not me."

I escaped out to the hall and paged Derek 9-1-1. It was a couple minutes before he came running.

"What's wrong? Are you okay? The babies okay? The appointment isn't until this afternoon."

He was breathing hard, feeling up my ever so growing baby bump.

"I'm fine, the babies are fine... It's your sister."

Almost on cue, she sobbed out loud again.

"What the hell happened? Is it Owen?"

"No... Robbins and I couldn't put our finger on what was wrong with a patient's baby so we ordered a neuro consult. Amy came since you and Nelson were in surgery... The baby was anencephalic. She told me and Robbins in the hall, then she ran in there and melted down. I tried talking to her but she blames me. I didn't know what to do and Owen just got a huge trauma so he's busy. Sing the song, Derek. It's really crucial she calms down before something happens."

"What song?"

He cocked his head to the side a bit.

"You are My Sunshine. She told me the story and how it worked every time. Sing her the song. Get her to calm down until Owen can get to her."

He kissed my forehead then went in there. I sighed to myself and walked to the cafeteria to get my third blueberry muffin for the day with a large cup of water. I brushed off Amelia's harsh words. I knew she didn't mean it. I was there for her to lash out on and that's exactly what she did. Once I scarfed down the muffin and drank at least half of the water, Derek came to join me for a quick snack.

"So, the song worked. She's asleep. I took over her cases for the day so I'll be here late. I left her a note so when she wakes up she knows she has the rest of the day off."

"Thank you."

"Whatever she said... Don't sweat it."

"I know. Trust me."

Derek smiled over at me, and took my hand into his, giving it a kiss.

"It's almost time for your 12 week ultrasound. We get to figure out the genders. Are you excited?"

"Very."

We sat there making small talk until it was time to head there. We got Zola out of daycare since we promised she could find out with us. I laid up on the table with my legs in the stirrups, Derek and Zola beside me in the chair. Arizona came in looking rather flustered from our incident earlier.

"Okay you three, ready to find out what you're having? Zozo, what do you think?"

"I hope it's two girls! Then I'll have baby sisters that'll do princess tea parties with me and Daddy."

Derek and I both smiled at each other. Zola was so sweet. Arizona got the probe in and moved it to baby A which was on the left side of my stomach.

"Alright guys. Baby A is a little girl. Let's check on baby B."

She moved the probe around to the other side and smiled. It was clear what the baby was from looking at the screen.

"And I guess the B gives it away... Baby B is a boy. Both of them look great and are measuring in perfect size. You have two healthy babies. You've done a good job with this pregnancy so far, Mere. I'm really happy for you guys."

Derek and I were both teary eyed. Now we would have two girls and two boys. Arizona printed out the pictures of the both of them so we could send them to his mom and sisters in New York.

"Mommy, what are we going to name them?!"

Zola was bouncing up and down, excited now for one of each.

"Daddy and I picked William and Delainey. So we'll call them Will and Lainey. Do you like that, Zo?"

She grinned from ear to ear.

"I can't wait to go back and tell Sofia!"

Arizona smiled brightly at the mention of her daughter.

"Zo, can you do your Aunt Zona a favor and remind Sofia that her Mama is getting her tonight, and not Mommy?"

"Yes I will! Aunt Zona, I have a question."

"Yes sweetie?"

Zola crawled up into Arizona's lap.

"Why does Sofia have two mommies, but I have a mommy and daddy?"

I got caught off guard by her question, as did Derek and Arizona. Derek took over so he could answer in a way that hopefully wouldn't confuse or upset Zola.

"Zo, do you remember the stories I've told you about with your Uncle Mark?"

"Uncle Mark is in heaven, Daddy."

"Yes he is. But before he went to heaven, he made a baby with Aunt Callie before Aunt Callie and Aunt Arizona got together."

"You and Mommy made babies. You made Bailey, and now Will and Lainey."

I couldn't help but blush. Thankfully she hadn't asked how exactly babies were made, just that mommies and daddies made them.

"Yes we did, but please don't interrupt. When Sofia was growing in Aunt Callie's belly, it was decided that Sofia was going to have a Mommy, a Mama, and a Daddy. She was going to have three parents. Aunt Callie and Aunt Arizona married each other but Uncle Mark was still Sofia's daddy. Now that Uncle Mark is in heaven, Sofia has her two mommies."

Zola smiled up at Arizona.

"Aunt Zona, that's very nice that Sofia has two mommies."

All of us were smiling.

"Thanks Zo. That means a lot."

After the appointment, we checked Zola back into daycare so we could get back to work. I found Owen later standing in front of the surgery board.

"Hey Meredith, have you seen Amy? Why is Derek doing her surgeries today?"

"Yeah, about that... Can we talk somewhere in private?"

Owen pulled me into his office.

"There was an incident early. Robbins and I accidentally had her diagnose an anencephalic baby. She had this huge meltdown in one of the on call rooms. Derek and I got her calmed down and she fell asleep. He wanted to give her the rest of the day off so he took over for her surgeries. She's already gone home but she's going to want to talk to you whenever you get home."

He looked concerned as he ran his fingers through his hair much like Derek did whenever Derek was stressed.

"How bad was it?"

"She screamed at me but Derek calmed her down. She should be okay now."

"Thank you for at least trying. I know she's hard to deal with sometimes. By the way, how was your ultrasound? I saw it written on the calender on the fridge this morning."

I smiled at him.

"Really good. Zola was there and loved every second of it. One of each. We're having a boy and a girl."

He came and gave me a hug, placing a hand on my stomach.

"Hey there you two, I'm your Uncle Owen. We all can't wait to meet you. Behave in there for your Mom."

We both laughed. Soon after that my shift was over so I got the kids and went home to start dinner. When we got back to the house, Amelia was there and had music playing. She seemed to have moved passed this morning.

"Hey Mere, hey kiddos."

Both of them ran over to give her hugs.

"Hi Amy. Owen shouldn't be too far behind us. Zo, tell Auntie your surprise."

"OOOH! Auntie, Mommy is having a girl and a boy! I saw them! They're very big in Mommy's tummy. A is Lainey and B is Will!"

Amelia squealed with excitement and ran over to feel my baby bump.

"Hi babies! I'll be your favorite auntie. I'm the best there is obviously, and you're even going to have a baby cousin born about a month after you."

I laughed. If I had a nickel for every time my stomach had gotten touched already...

"You know, Owen was talking to them earlier too."

She tensed up a bit, and stood back up.

"You didn't say anything, did you?"

I shook my head.

"No. I made sure not to. Are you going to tell him soon?"

"Yes. I had Arizona check me before I left... The baby has a brain. So Owen and Derek will know tonight."

I sighed a sigh of relief to myself. I hated having to keep a secret like that, especially from the baby's father.

"Good. I'm glad your baby is healthy. How are you going to tell him?"

"I got an 'I love Daddy' picture frame and put the ultrasound picture in there. Whenever I thought about it earlier, I knew he'd start suspecting something was up because right now it looks like I have a food baby and it doesn't look like normal bloating. He'd catch on before I made it to 12 weeks."

"He's going to love it, Amy. I'm so happy for you two."

I made some spaghetti and meatballs which all of us devoured. Literally. By the time Owen got home, there was none left so I had to text Derek to pick up something on his way home for him and Owen to eat. The kids were put in bed and Amy still hadn't given him his gift. She came up to me and asked if I would take a video of him opening it, so I sat down for it. She had wrapped it in a box with a ribbon tied perfectly around it. I stayed silent so the video would only show the two of them.

"Mia, I heard about your hard day. I'm sorry."

She scoffed, trying to blow it off.

"I'm fine, really. I got you a present and I think you'll really like it."

"A gift? What's the occasion?"

"You'll see when you open it. Now hurry up, we don't have all night."

Owen chuckled at her pushiness. He pulled the ribbon loose and lifted the top of the box up, picking up the frame that was wrapped in yellow tissue paper. He tore it off and gasped.

"No way..."

"Yes way."

Both of them had teary eyes and hugged, Owen kissing her deeply.

"You're really pregnant?"

"8 weeks and 3 days today, yes. Owen, you're going to be a father."

He marveled down at the framed picture, tracing the letters with his fingers. He sat it down on the coffee table and lifted Amelia's shirt up. Sure enough, she had a small bump too. He bent over and kissed it right as I stopped the video.

"Mia, you're going to be the most beautiful pregnant woman to walk this planet... I can't wait."

Owen was the only one who could call Amelia 'Mia' just like how Derek and I were the only ones allowed to call her 'Amy'. Derek made it home about an hour after that, so Amelia eagerly played the video back for him. Even Derek gasped with excitement at the thought of being an uncle again.

"My baby sister is going to have a baby of her own... Congrats Amy, I couldn't be happier for the both of you."

 **~Aww, how sweet. So there is a second (and longer) update for today... Check for an update tomorrow or Monday, time permitting. Leave me a review and let me know what you think! I tried my hardest to get both ladies on a happy page! Thanks for reading.~**


	22. Chapter 22

I was working the morning shift, anxiously anticipating Derek's arrival at work. During the week and a half I had off because of my concussion, I had gone and gotten my last name hyphenated. Legally now I was Meredith Noelle Grey-Shepherd, and I had a new lab coat to prove it. Amelia was first to notice it since she was on-call from the night before.

"My brother know about this?"

"We discussed changing it while we were in New York but we never got around to it. I had it done a couple weeks ago but the new coat came in today. Derek should be here soon with the kids for lunch."

"He's gonna love it."

"I think so too. You're going be able to get off work and get enough sleep for Bailey's party this evening, right?"

She grinned happily at me, nodding as she spoke.

"I wouldn't miss my favorite little nephew's birthday party for the world. It's not everyday he turns two. Even if his Auntie is a little sleep deprived, she'll be there."

"And what are you gonna do when the twins are born? Still going to play favorites?"

She smiled even bigger.

"I'll have a favorite big niece, big nephew, little niece, and little nephew."

"Fair enough. I have an appendectomy after lunch to do, then I should be home. Are you sure Owen didn't mind running to the toy store to get Bailey's gifts for us?"

"He wanted to help get ready for the party anyways, plus he had to pick up our gift for him. Derek's done most of the cleaning and grocery shopping for tonight anyways, but is leaving it to me and you to decorate for the party."

"Okay then I'll see you when I get home... Well, after you wake up. You'll need sleep. There's going to be a bunch of rugrats running around."

Amelia touched her bump then mine.

"We'll have to get used to it."

I took the kids home with me after my appendectomy since Derek still hadn't picked up Bailey's cake and I wanted it to be a surprise. Owen came through the door with a sheepish smile on his face.

"Hey Mere. So the gifts are wrapped and in the back of my truck. Derek had me get the cake, and pick your prenatals, and Amelia's prenatals & Zofran for her morning sickness."

He was watching me closely, making it totally obvious he was hiding something.

"Owen... What aren't you telling me?"

He sighed, knowing I knew something was up.

"Derek was at the hospital talking with Webber and Kepner when a huge trauma patient came in. The guy fell down a cliff. He wanted to stay and do damage control with the guy's busted head."

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

Leave it to Derek to pull something like this only a few hours before his son's party.

"He thinks he'll make it in time. If not, I'll grill the hamburgers and hot dogs."

"Oh he is gonna get it..."

"Where are the kids now?"

"Napping with your fiance. She insisted."

He made his way to the stairs so I knew he was going to try and escape before he got my wrath.

"I'm going to check on them... I'll be back in a minute."

I was fuming. I went out onto the back porch and called Derek. He sent me to voicemail the first time which made me even more furious. I know he at least has a scrub nurse or intern check his phone when he gets a call. I called yet again and my neurosurgeon husband used enough of his brain to decide to answer.

"Hi honey."

"Derek Christopher Shepherd, what exactly do you think you're doing?"

"Uh... Damage control. What are you doing?"

"Getting ready for our son's birthday party. Really Derek? Pushing off picking up the cake and prescriptions onto Owen when we already had him drive to the other side of Seattle to pick up the gifts?"

"I'm sorry. I should be home in time."

"No. You will be home with plenty of time before the party begins. I guarantee you will. Nelson is on call for a reason. Call him in, and get your ass home."

"Christ. Alright. Just relax."

"Don't tell me to relax. I dare you to be late Derek, I dare you."

I hung up on him, sitting on the porch to calm down now that my blood pressure was nice and high. I could feel the babies move a little in my stomach. They weren't big enough for kicks but they would indeed move some. I heard a car pull up the rocky drive, and judging by the voice, a lady got out. I walked around to the front to see who it was. Mama Shepherd. We hadn't spoken to her since arriving in Florida over a month and a half ago yet here she was in our front yard.

"Meredith, hi! Oh, look at how amazing you look. You're already glowing. Where is my dashing son and precious grandkids?"

She slipped a 50 to the cab driver and rolled her bags over to give me a hug. I awkwardly hugged her back, still not used to affection from parental figures, and still shocked she was actually here.

"Derek should be home from work soon. The kids are napping."

She did her best to not give me a judgmental look, but like always she failed.

"Even Zola? Isn't she almost 5?"

"Five on September 19th, yes. She gets sore sometimes with her spina bifida and we wanted her to have enough energy and feel good for Bailey's party that's tonight."

She forced out a weak smile.

"Right. So Bailey turned two today. How sweet. I made him something... I also made one for Zola but I was going to give it to her early. Should she be up soon?"

"As soon as Owen wakes them all up."

"Owen?"

"Her fiance, remember?"

"Right. How is he? Does he treat Amelia right?"

"He's great. He's great with her, and great with the kids."

I remembered Amy hadn't told anyone outside of who lived in our house that she was pregnant.

"Well good. I can't wait to meet him. How is Amelia?"

"As strong as ever. We're all proud of her."

Even talking to Carolyn for a minute about Amelia, I could feel the tension in their relationship. Not wanting to be rude, I invited her inside.

"Make yourself at home. It's a little messy right now with the decorations scattered everywhere but those should be set up soon. I'll be right back."

I hurried up the stairs to give warning to Amelia that her mom was here. When I opened her bedroom door, Owen was sitting on his side of the bed with a sleepy Zola in his lap, rubbing Amelia's back to wake her up.

"Mia... It's time to get up."

I walked in, speaking quietly.

"Owen. Carolyn is here..."

"What?"

"I don't know. She made a surprise visit but she's downstairs and Amy's gonna freak. Can you take Zola and get her changed into her Minnie Mouse shirt and skirt for the party? I'll get the other two up."

He just nodded and wisked Zola out of the room. I shook Amy's leg abruptly so she'd wake up fast.

"Jesus Christ, what is it? I thought there was a damn earthquake."

Bailey started to stir so I picked him up, letting his head rest on my shoulder while he wrapped his arms and legs around me.

"Your mom is here."

Amelia's eyes shot wide open.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. She just got here by cab. She's here for Bailey's birthday I guess. She's already asking about you."

"Oh yeah. I can't wait to get all her lectures on how I'm living my life incorrectly. I'll always be her junkie daughter to her."

"I'm sorry. It's not like I can send her away."

She sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"Well I don't feel good so maybe I'll just stay here in bed."

I couldn't help but laugh at her piss poor try to skip out.

"Bull. Owen got your Zofran so you have no excuse. Remember you weren't going to miss Bailey's party for the world?"

"You're lucky I love your kids as much as I do... Fine, I'll be down there in a minute, just let me change into my outfit for tonight... Leave Bailey with me and I'll get him changed. I'll help you with decorations when I get down there. Hopefully my mom won't make me feel incompetent right away."

My heart sank a little bit. My failed relationship with my mom was one thing, but seeing it happen with Amelia, who I was really close with, hurt me.

"She loves you Amy. You're her baby."

She scoffed at my statement.

"I'm not Derek or Nancy, so I'm pretty much nothing to her."

I knew if I said too much, I'd be crossing some very difficult boundaries.

"If it means anything, you're just about everything to my kids. Derek and I love you very much."

"I love you guys too. Now go because I'm treasuring every minute I don't have the crazy pregnancy hormones that make me cry over everything, and I don't want you to ruin it."

I cracked up, shaking my head as I handed her Bailey and walked downstairs to get started on the decorating. All in all whenever everything was set up, it look like Mickey Mouse Clubhouse exploded inside. Amelia came down with Bailey just as I finished setting up- perfect timing on her part. Zola came running over to me once she came back inside from swinging with Owen.

"Mommy! Nana made me a very pretty blanket and it even has horses on it! It's very big! Can I sleep with it tonight?"

She ran over to the smaller of the suitcases Carolyn brought with her and pulled it out. Carolyn had made her a horse quilt with purple and blue detailing. She surely knew how to win Zola over.

"See Mommy, isn't it pretty?"

"It's beautiful. Did you make sure to say thank you and give her a big hug?"

"Yes, but I'll do it again! Thank you Nana!"

She ran over and crawled into her lap, engulfing her in as big of a hug as she could do. Amelia put Bailey down so he could run over and join them. I could tell Amelia was hesitant to really make her presence known. She hadn't seen her mom in years, and the relationship had ended poorly between them. Carolyn looked over from the kids and saw Amelia standing there. It's as if the kids knew because they immediately got off her lap and went to play.

"Amelia... Hi sweetheart."

"Hi mom..."

They shared an awkward hug, even more awkward than mine and Carolyn's hug in the front yard.

"How have you been?"

"Good. I wanted to introduce you to Owen."

"Ahh, I've met him before, but briefly. You're the army guy right?"

"He was a Major, mom. Not just some army guy. Have some respect."

Amelia stormed out of the room, leaving us all awkwardly standing there. Owen went over and hugged Carolyn, kissing her cheek.

"No hard feelings. It's nice to see you again Mrs. Shepherd. I'll be back in a minute."

He pulled away and went to follow Amelia, who had gone out back. Just then, Derek came through the front door with a bouquet of roses and a cheesecake from my favorite bakery.

"Mere, I'm home."

I couldn't help but smirk at his peace offering.

"If you're going to try and make me forgive you by getting me roses and cheesecake, you're gonna have to try a little harder. But this was a good start. By the way, your mom is here."

I took the roses to be put in a vase then refrigerated the cheesecake. Soon people would be showing up so I went out front to greet everyone. Ben Warren came with Tuck first, since Bailey was working.

"Hi Tuck, so nice to see you! The kids are inside... If you can't find them, Derek is in the living room so he can find them for you."

Next to arrive was Arizona, Callie, and Sofia. Then pretty steady after that was some nurses and their kids. I went inside once I knew pretty much everyone was there. All the adults were standing around chatting, and the kids were running around. Owen took over maintaining things, while Derek had started grilling so I went out to see him. Amelia and Carolyn were out there too hashing things out.

"I just made one small comment Amelia."

"That I was looking pudgy. Who even says that to their kid? Seriously, I don't get it."

"It was an observation. The last time I saw you, you were very very skinny. Even then I was concerned there was something wrong. Are you not eating healthy enough Amelia? I know you're head of neuro so you have long hours but you can't live off the junk in the vending machines."

"Do you do this with the girls too? Or Derek? He's starting to gray some, are you going to lecture him, saying that he's getting old and should retire?"

Derek's jaw dropped and I had to stiffle my laugh.

"Amelia, honey, I don't want to fight. It's been years since I saw you last and I want us to have a good relationship."

"Then don't call me pudgy. I'm pregnant, mom. That's what I am. I'm not pudgy, I'm pregnant. I'm small so of course I'm going to show early on. I'm eight weeks along, and Owen is the father."

"Oh, so that's why you're getting married?"

Carolyn was so oblivious sometimes, it made my head hurt.

"We were engaged before I found out I was pregnant. Can't you just be happy for me? I'm not shooting up my arms, I'm not snorting crushed oxy, I don't even drink alcohol. I'm head of neuro. I live in this beautiful house with my brother, sister, niece, nephew, and fiance. I have the family I have always wanted. I have the life I've always wanted. I'm a damn good surgeon, sister, aunt, and future wife. I'm happy Mom, that's what is important. I'm happy. My life is finally on the right track. I'm pregnant with a healthy baby, and Owen and I are building our dream home not far from here. So no, I may not have always been perfect like Derek, or the girls, but for once I am truly happy!"

Coincidentally at that point, she was in tears. Derek walked over and pulled her away from where she and Carolyn was sitting. She cried onto his shoulder so I hurriedly went inside to get Owen.

"Owen... Amy needs you."

His eyes bulged as he left the area where he was playing with the kids, and headed for the back door.

"Just her and Carolyn were going back and forth, and she's really upset."

"Great..."

I had to get back to the party. The hamburgers and hotdogs were done so everyone got their plates to eat. Carolyn came over to me.

"I'm sorry if I have offended anyone. I fly out tomorrow morning anyways for an Alaskan cruise, so I'll find a hotel for the night."

"Nonsense. We have a spare you can stay in. The kids would love having Nana stay over, and I can take you to the airport in the morning with the kids before work."

She looked down at the floor. It was then that I started feeling bad for her, despite what she said to Amelia.

"Amelia is here and I don't want to upset her anymore than I already have... I just don't know where I went wrong."

"She is a very strong woman. Very independent too like the rest of your kids. She can take care of herself, and she defends herself. I know she loves you, and it's clear you love her. So don't give up on fixing your relationship with her just yet... It may not be the best timing right now, but how about you come visit around Zola's birthday? You guys could try again then. Slow but steady."

She softly smiled as she looked back up at me.

"I think you're right. I'm so thankful you're here to take care of my son and daughter. You've been such a blessing to this family."

I blushed, unable to really acknowledge personal praise like that.

"It's the only real family I've known. Now come eat before cake and presents. We only have so much time before Bailey gets tired and has one of his F-5 tornado tantrums."

After the party, we all did our fair share in cleaning up and putting away things. Bailey had gotten a huge military set from Owen, and a ride in Jeep from both Amelia and Owen. Derek and I had got him his own fishing rod, more Disney stuffed animals, and the bedding and such to go into his big boy room which we would get started on. Carolyn had made him a quilt with police cars, ambulances, and firetrucks all over so I knew Derek had talked to her at some point, in which she made them quickly. Carolyn turned in for bed shortly after we tucked the kids in, leaving me, Derek, Owen, and Amelia downstairs to finally relax. It was rare all of us were together to relax like this. Owen was sitting in the recliner with Amelia in his lap while I curled up to Derek on the couch.

"So to be clear, even though I told Mom I'm pregnant who I'm sure will tell the girls, no one outside of us and Arizona will know at Grey-Sloan until I'm at least twelve weeks."

We all just nodded, knowing she was completely serious.

"So, Bailey's party had a good turn out. I think I win best uncle award because did you see his face when he opened the army men set?"

I laughed.

"He definitely loved it. Derek even made it home before the party started..."

He rubbed my back, sighing contently.

"Yes I did."

"And don't you ever dare to try and pull a stunt like that ever again or I promise there will be no sex until the twins are well into med school."

Owen nearly choked on the scotch he was sipping on, and Amelia cracked up. Derek blushed beet red.

"Yes dear."

"I mean it."

"Sadly, I'm aware."

 **~Okay, so that was the longest chapter yet. How did you like that ending? Lol. A lot went on in this chapter. Sound off any comments/concerns/questions/requests in a review and I'll do my best to answer or accommodate what you'd like for the next chapter. Thanks for reading!~**


	23. Chapter 23

**{Amelia POV}**

Thankfully no one pushed my issue with my mom any further after she left. It still took me a couple of days to feel normal again after telling my mom off. It was now my off day with Owen and the kids. Derek and Meredith left for work together by 6:30, leaving us with a full free day with the kiddos. Zola came tiptoeing into my room shortly after 7.

"Auntie, are you up?"

"If you'd like me to be."

She smiled and came up to my side of the bed.

"Can we snuggle 'til Bailey wakes up? I'm still sleepy."

I couldn't help but return the smile. She was possibly the cutest little girl ever.

"Well of course. Come on."

I turned to lay on my back and lifted her up onto the bed so she could lay between Owen and I. She settled in beneath the comforter, and Owen instinctively draped his arm over Zola and I. We laid there until I heard her breath even out- she fell back asleep so I let myself do the same.  
Around 8:45 Bailey started crying as it echoed from the baby monitor through the silent bedroom. I got out of the bed to go get him, only after stopping to look at Owen and Zola. He must have felt me leave since he pulled Zola closer to him, tightening his hold. I smiled to myself knowing Owen would be such an amazing father. I slowly opened the door to Bailey's room. He immediately saw me and stopped crying, greeting me with a huge cheesy grin.

"Auntie!"

"Hi sweet boy. You slept in a long time. Are you hungry?"

The bottomless pit eagerly nodded.

"Well then let's go make some chocolate chip pancakes."

Those were their favorites. I got started making the batter when I could hear Zola whining and crying and the muffled sound of Owen trying to reason with her.

"Uh oh buddy, your sister doesn't sound too happy this morning."

"Zozozozo!"

"Yes, Zozo."

Owen came downstairs quickly with Zola grumpily following behind him.

"Made any coffee yet?"

"Good morning to you too. No, I just got started making the batter for chocolate chip pancakes."

He sighed and sheepishly smiled, coming over to give me a kiss.

"Morning Mia. What is on our agenda today?"

"Well that all depends on how well the kids behave. I definitely want to go to go to the Chevy dealership. I want a bigger car because soon there are going to be a lot of kids here and I need something that fits them all."

We had to be careful of how we spoke about our baby around the kids because of how smart Zola was. She would figure it out and then all of the kids in daycare would know which would spread like wildfire through all the employees.

"Really something that big? It's not like you'll be alone with all of them at once."

"Not right away but think about it... How often do we have the kids on our off days or how often do we bring them home or take them with us to work? We'll need something big. It'll be necessary one day."

He just kissed my forehead.

"Whatever you say."

I smirked to myself. He was learning there was no sense in trying to reason with Shepherd women. Me, Meredith, and even little Zola.

"And how is Miss Sunshine today?"

Owen sarcastically chuckled.

"Not so sunshiney."

I shot him an icy glare because it probably even worsened Zola mood.

"Zo, what's wrong baby?"

"I want Daddy."

"Daddy has to work today."

"Then take me to daycare."

She was sitting in her booster seat at the table with her brows furrowed.

"Mommy and Daddy wanted you and Bailey to spend the day with me. I thought you loved hanging out with me and Uncle Owen?"

"Yes but today I love Daddy more so I need to see him."

"He's going to be home for dinner. You'll see him then."

She sighed, getting more agitated.

"Then how about Mommy?"

"Mommy is working too. She'll be home the same time as Daddy."

She groaned, laying her head down.

"I need them home."

I helplessly looked at Owen.

"How about after breakfast we go find me a new car that'll fit you and all your little siblings, then we can stop by very quickly to visit Mommy and Daddy? Maybe in time for their lunch break?"

One thing they constantly had was the 30 minutes they set aside in their schedules days they were working together to have lunch. It was their "them" time as they were still working on getting their relationship back to how it was before all of the D.C mess.

"Promise we will?"

"I promise if you behave, and you're nice to us, then yes. We'll go only if you earn it."

She furrowed her brows again so I just ignored it. Zola was never like this so it was surprising. It threw us all off.

We made it to the dealership a little after 11. Owen pushed Bailey's stroller while Zola unwillingly held my hand. We walked straight to the SUVs and quickly decided on a suburban. I opted for a baby blue one, and surprisingly enough Owen wanted to trade his truck in for an army green one. Once we got all of the paperwork done and got the keys, we split up taking one kid each. I had Zola who was still in a crappy mood. It didn't make things any better when I looked at the clock seeing it was a little past 2:30 and we still hadn't fed either kid lunch. Best aunt and uncle award goes to Owen and I, I'm sure.

"Zola, we're going to go see Mommy and Daddy, so please perk up. I think it would make them sad knowing you were so upset all day."

"I just want Daddy."

"And you'll see him. I just wish you weren't so miserable with me and Uncle Owen today."

She just sighed and gazed out the window. Her mini depression was depressing me. We pulled into the hospital parking lot just short of three o' clock.

"Look Auntie, Daddy's car!"

I smiled softly to myself. It was the first sign of normal Zola since before she went back to bed this morning.

"Should we park next to him? Maybe Daddy can come out and see the new cars?"

She nodded happily, and got my pager from my purse to page both of them. She had our pager numbers memorized even as a young girl. I met them in the lobby with Zola jumping all over. Owen stayed in his car since Bailey had fallen asleep. Thankfully they both came down together. Zola shrieked as soon as they came into her view. She took off sprinting for them, slamming her little body against Derek's legs.

"Daddy! I've waited all day to see you!"

Derek gleefully lifted her into his arms.

"I missed you too Zozo. Have you been good for Aunt Amy?"

She gave her parents a sheepish smile.

"Maybe..."

They walked out beside me, down the sidewalk to where our new cars were.

"She was fine when she first got up around 7. She asked to lay with me, then she fell asleep. She woke up immediately picking a fight with Owen, then was snippy at breakfast and has just been crabby all day. She shoved Bailey down at the car dealership and has been mouthy."

Derek put Zola down and squatted to her level.

"Is that true Zo? Have you been bad today? This isn't like you at all."

She just shrugged, batting her eyes at him. She knew how to make him weak but thankfully it wasn't working today. Meredith squatted beside the two of them.

"Zola, Aunt Amy and Uncle Owen are in charge of you when Daddy and I aren't there. We expect you to behave for them as you would for us. If we get home and hear your behavior hasn't changed, you're going to have some consequences, and I think you owe them each an apology."

Owen finally got out of his suburban, leaving it running with the windows down to listen out for Bailey. Zola went to Owen first.

"Uncle O, I'm sorry for being a mean girl."

Owen just smiled and picked her up for a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"I forgive you. What about Aunt Amy?"

She reached her arms out so I could hold her.

"Auntie, I'm sorry to you too. Even though you took a very long time to bring me to Daddy, I forgive you."

I furrowed my brow at her, as she got the same look from the three other adults. I knew she had pissed Derek off by saying that.

"Zola Grey Shepherd, you better give your aunt a better apology than that."

She sighed dramatically.

"And I'm sorry for being mean. So sorry."

She was apparently done talking to us and asked to go back into the car so I strapped her back in, giving her my phone to play games with.

"So you two got new cars too? See Derek, we aren't the only one with matching cars. Owen, I can't believe you traded in your truck."

Meredith started laughing. Everyone knew how much he loved the truck.

"I can't either but Amelia was saying how we have your kids with us enough, then we'll have our baby, and at some point I'm sure your twins, so we all need something that can fit them all. It's army green, 4 wheel drive... It's a nice SUV."

We stood there for a bit making small talk before they got paged to go back to work. We headed home to get the kids fed and happy again.

As if it worked... The second we made it through the front door, Zola went back to being a terror. At one point Owen was busy cleaning the dishes and I was sprawled out on the living room floor playing cars with Bailey. Zola sat beside me, angry I wasn't playing princesses with her.

"Auntie, let's play princesses now."

"In a couple minutes, sweetie. Bailey will get bored and will do something different, then we'll play. Why don't you play with us?"

"Because boy toys are stupid."

I sighed, sick of going back and forth with her all day.

"Well then wait your turn."

"I don't want to!"

"Zola, take a minute and go collect yourself please."

She screamed and slammed herself at me, whacking me in the stomach with her fist in the process. Owen saw it all happen and I swore for a second he was going to slap the bun right off the top of her head since I knew he immediately thought of the baby. I was fine, really, but gasped. I was more shocked that she'd do that. For as long as I had lived in Seattle, she never behaved so ugly. Owen scooped her up, carrying her flailing self up the stairs.

"Zola, we are done putting up with you. You're in time out for a while. You're going to sit in your room until one of us comes to speak with you. Think of how hurtful your behavior has been today."

Bailey looked scared so I forced out a smile as I held him on the couch.

"Auntie?"

"I'm okay baby, I promise."

He smiled up at me and curled into my side. Owen came back down shortly after.

"Mia, are you okay? Do we need to call Arizona?"

He knelt in front of me and lifted my shirt partially to place his hand on my little bump.

"I'm fine. A four and half year old isn't all that strong. I wonder if she isn't feeling good and that's why she's been like this. Is it maybe her shunt?"

Owen pondered on the thought for a second before shaking his head.

"She knows very well to tell one of us if her head is hurting. Maybe she's just acting out for attention. Regardless, it can't happen. We need to tell her about the baby. She can't be hitting you in the stomach."

I shook my head. I didn't want to tell her because little kids don't keep secrets well.

"She'll blab it to everyone. I can take a hit, I'm okay."

"Amelia, I rather everyone know and our baby is safe than keeping it a secret and her trying to hit you again."

Knowing he wouldn't give in, I finally agreed.

"My brother and Mere should be home soon. I'll let them tell her. They need to address her behavior anyways."

We sat there quietly chatting and playing with Bailey until we heard Derek pull up the drive. They came in, looking at us as if they knew.

"How bad was it?"

"She went back to being crabby. Then she pitched a fit that I was playing with Bailey and not her."

"Let's not leave out she whacked you in the stomach, Mia."

I blushed, knowing Derek would lecture her for a long while about it. I wouldn't want anyone to have to listen to that.

"That too."

Derek groaned, handing his briefcase to Meredith.

"I'll go talk to her."

 **{Meredith POV}**

Derek came back down after talking with Zola.

"She's asking for you Mere. I didn't bring up Amy being pregnant. I figured you have the softer touch with things so you can talk to her about how hitting is unacceptable. I did what I could."

For a house full of surgeons, we had no clue of what to do with disciplining children, especially when it was so rare. Zola was honestly never like this. I'd have to have Nelson check her shunt tomorrow. I went up there and she was laying on her bed, cuddling her beloved giraffe, sniffling away tears.

"Hi love bug."

"Hi Mommy."

I laid beside her on her bed. She moved closer and rested her head on my chest.

"I heard you had a tough day... Can we talk about it?"

She looked up at me as her eyes pooled huge alligator tears.

"I woke up and Daddy and you weren't home. Then I woke up again and you still weren't home. We had to look at boring cars and Bailey kept taking Auntie and Uncle O from me. No one would even play with me. I didn't mean to hit Auntie, Mommy, I'm sorry."

Those alligator tears escaped and trickled down her little face. It was hard to be mad at her. I was quick to wipe her tears away.

"While it is not okay to hit, it's okay to have a bad day. But just because you're having a bad day does not mean you act ugly to others. Do you not want to have days together with Aunt Amy anymore? I thought you loved them."

"I do still."

"Then you'll have to be okay with Daddy and I not home. We have to do all those surgeries and save all those people."

"I know."

"And you need to be careful with Aunt Amy. You know how Mommy has Will and Lainey growing in her belly?"

"Yes. I do know because I have to share with them too."

I stifled a giggle.

"When they're bigger yes... But Aunt Amy has her own baby growing in her belly. So when you hit her earlier, you hit the baby. I know you didn't mean to, but that's why you have to be careful. It's never okay to hurt others. It doesn't make Mommy or Daddy happy at all to hear you've misbehaved all day. Tomorrow will be a fresh day, so I expect my old Zola back, okay?"

She smiled softly up at me, her eyes getting droopy.

"Yes Mommy."

"You can nap a little now but when you wake up, I want you to give Aunt Amy and Uncle Owen the best apologies you can."

"I promise I will."

I held her until she fully fell asleep. She would have to make an adjustment with sharing us. There were going to be quite a few babies on the way that would need more attention, but at the same point the four of us adults needed to figure out how to make sure we weren't leaving the elder two out. Our kids were going to be growing up with pretty much two sets of parents since we were all so close.

 **~So, I switched it up a bit and made a Zola- centric chapter... I promise it won't stay this way! Leave me a review with any comments or suggestions or whatever. Ask me any question pertaining to the story and I promise to answer it in the next chapter's author note. Thanks for reading! P.S I don't know what I'm really doing with this story. I never really planned exactly what I wanted to happen or how I wanted to end it so here we are with chapter 23 and I feel like it's still the beginning, lol. Any ideas are welcomed.~**


	24. Chapter 24

Summer came and went effortlessly, and by mid-August I was 6 months pregnant, Amelia 5. I was still kicking ass doing surgeries. Granted I was already looking more like a beached whale as even the large scrub tops didn't fully cover my gigantic baby bump. I would save trying an extra large for later into the pregnancy. I sat in the daycare with Zola watching her and Bailey color between one of my surgeries.

"Mommy, are the babies coming yet?"

"Not until Christmas time. Are you excited to meet them?"

"Yes! Then soon even Auntie will have her baby! Then there will be 3!"

She got past her jealousy issue after that fateful day she shared with Amelia and Owen. Amelia and Owen found out when she was 14 weeks that their baby was a little girl. It took them a while but they finally decided to name her Leah Evelyn Shepherd-Hunt. Owen's mom's name was Evelyn so they did it for her. Leah and Lainey would be sharing a nursery until their house was built. We got the elder two kids' rooms moved down the hall and decorated how we had decided. Then we finally picked themes for the nurseries. The girls would have owls/nature and Will would have a baseball themed one that Derek took great pride in plastering it with Mariner and Yankee memorabilia.

"You're right. You'll be a big sister again, and a big cousin for the first time."

"Probably the best one."

I had to laugh at that. She had her father's cocky personality but it was more charming with her than him.

"I think you're right. I have to go now so I can eat something before my surgery, but when we get you later maybe Daddy will take us to go get ice cream.

"Okay Mommy, I love you."

"I love you too Zo."

I gave both kids a kiss before waddling my way to the cafeteria. Derek nearly ran me over as he was all but sprinting there.

"Oh, sorry! I didn't see you there."

He slowed down, trying to walk with me.

"You didn't see the beached whale, really?"

He gave me a stern look. He hated when I'd make comments about my size.

"You look amazing. The babies are just getting big."  
"Whatever you say... Where were you off to in such a big rush?"

"Trying to get something to eat. I have a brain tumor I'm removing. Amelia finally gave me a good surgery."

"I'm about to do a lung transplant with Bailey. It's gonna be a long day for the kids in daycare."

"I can ask Callie to take them to her house when she gets off, and we can pick them up tonight?"

I quickly remembered tomorrow was Zola's first day of Pre-K. Zola and Sofia both were enrolled in a private academy that had preschool so once they were old enough, they'd go kindergarten through fifth grade there.

"One of us has to be off early enough to get the kids home. Zo has pre-K tomorrow. She needs to be rested. I'll be as quick as I can. Last resort we ask Amy or Owen to take them."

"And you have to get a dress for the neurosurgeon banquet tomorrow night at the civic center."

"If I have to, I'll get one tomorrow when I get Zola from school. We're running out of time today. Dammit I told Zola we'd get ice cream tonight."

His breath hitched. I could tell he was getting stressed with the tight timing of everything.

"Let's see what time we get out of our surgeries. If we get out early enough, we'll eat somewhere quick for dinner then get ice cream and then get the kids in bed. If not, we have Amy get them and promise her ice cream tomorrow if she does well in school."

Even though she was in preschool it was curriculum based so they'd be learning a lot but still having time to play and develop. After all it was a very expensive private school, they needed to be getting what we were paying for.

I finished in time. Derek did not. I got dinner and ice cream taken care of with the kids and arrived home shortly after 8 p.m so it was time for baths then bed. Thankfully right as I was tucking Zola in, Derek came through the door.

"Oooh Mommy! Dadda is home! Can he read me a story?"

"Zo, I've read you 4."

"But Mommy please..."

"You'll have to ask him. He's had a long day, baby. Sweet dreams. I'll see you in the morning for school. Daddy should be up here soon."

I gave her a hug and kiss then walked downstairs.

"Zola is waiting for you to tell her goodnight. I brought you back some pasta from that pizzeria tonight."

He look exhausted but smiled and kissed my forehead before going upstairs. I sat on the couch to rub cocoa butter on my growing bump. Lainey was kicking like crazy as always. She knew Derek and Amelia's voice and only ever settled for them while Will was the exact opposite. He liked mine and Owen's voice more. Just then Amelia came through the door and I could tell she had been crying.

"Amelia, what's wrong?"

"Owen took me to dinner... We were talking... He's going to Afghanistan. He said it's three months for triage and trauma training. He's leaving. He's gonna pack his duffle bag and he's just gonna go into a fucking war zone for three months and leave me here alone and pregnant."

"Amy..."

"Don't. I should be used to this. Every man I've loved leaves me in one way or another. My dad, dead. Ryan, dead. My son, dead. Derek left us for D.C. Now Owen is going to Afghanistan."

Her tears were flowing again which made me get all teary eyed. Derek came downstairs and instantly knew something was wrong- after all he was standing in front of two crying pregnant ladies.

"Meredith... Amelia... What happened?"

It's as if the sound of Derek's voice broke her. She collapsed onto the floor sobbing.

"Owen is going to Afghanistan. He told her tonight over dinner."

Derek immediately knelt beside her, pulling her close to try to soothe her.

"Hey, it's okay. He's done tons of tours. He's smart. He's good at what he does. He'll go, and you'll stay here doing all the surgeries you want, leaving me with all the boring ones... You'll have Zola and Bailey... You and Meredith doing pregnant girl things... He'll come back to you a better surgeon than before. A better man even. Distance makes the heart grow fonder. Look at me and Mere. I went to D.C, and now I'm back and she and I are doing better than ever."

She glared at him through her tears and gave a sarcastic laugh.

"And it wasn't a walk in the park. You guys almost split, everyone knows that. We were all here for her when you left her... when you abandoned her... But you came back. She got you back but men don't come back for me... Not Dad, not Ryan, not my baby. It doesn't happen. Owen and I were supposed to be getting married. We were getting married and having Leah..."

She crawled onto the couch, not wanting to be touched. Derek rubbed his face, tired from his long day. He wasn't making any progress with her so he went to the kitchen. I sat beside her and held her hands so she'd look at me.

"You're still going to get married. Leah is still going to come. You said three months, right? He'll be back right as you're going to be ending your 8th month of pregnancy, going into the 9th. He'll be here for the birth of your beautiful baby girl and that's what matters. You can get married still. Have the wedding of your dreams. We'll all be here for you. You're our family. You aren't going to be alone in those three months. It's gonna hurt like hell, you're gonna miss him every second of everyday, worry yourself sick, but every phone call or email will mean that much more to you. You're a strong girl. If anyone can do this, it's you."

She let a weak smile escape her lips then she hugged me. I hugged her back despite our baby bumps clashing.

"Thank you Mere. I needed to hear that. I'm going to bed. Owen is on call so he won't be home tonight. He doesn't leave until the weekend but... still..."

"I know. I'll see you in the morning or send Zola in to wake you up for her first day of school."

"I'd love that."

If all else failed, pull the Zola/Bailey card on Amelia. It always worked. I got ready for bed while Derek ate his dinner downstairs. He joined me about 15 minutes later looking deep in thought.

"I know that look Derek Shepherd. What's on your mind?"

"That stuff you were saying to Amelia... The calls and emails and pain..."

"That's how I felt when you were in D.C. We were in a dark place, you and I. But that didn't mean I stopped loving you. I was carrying on like I should have. I worked, I took care of the kids, and I just forced myself to keep going. Even going nonstop, your void was always there. Every voicemail I had of yours or every time Zola asked when you were coming home or Bailey would point at you in the pictures on our walls... I knew I needed you to come back. Then you were coming back and your accident happened... You healed and my accident happened... And now here we are."

He changed into pajamas then crawled in bed next to me, rubbing my bump and planting soft kisses where the babies where.

"I knew the second I stepped foot in D.C it wouldn't last. I couldn't stay there permanently while you were on the other side of the country doing it all. You were both Mommy and Daddy for a while and I didn't like it. I loved the brain mapping but I hated missing everything. Months of the kids lives I wasn't here for... Months of our marriage... I can't tell you how happy I am right now where we are, as both a couple and a family."

We kissed but just let the conversation end there. We were both finally on the same page for once. It felt good.

Morning came early. Our alarm went off at 5:30 so it was time to get up, get Zola and Bailey up who in return got Amy up. We were getting everyone ready and breakfast made so we'd all ride together to drop Zola off at her school at 7:15. We stood outside in the parking lot to take pictures.

"Now Zo, get with Aunt Amy and Bailey for a picture."

She lined up next to Amelia against the stonewall and moved Bailey's stroller over some to face the camera.

"Auntie, where's Uncle O? He was going to be here."

I instantly saw the pang of hurt come across Amelia's face but she played it off well.

"He was on call last night sweetie, so he had to sleep at the hospital. He is picking you up today to bring you to daycare after school so you can see him then."

Zola just nodded it off and we posed for a couple more pictures. Derek was abnormally quiet so once we dropped her off in front of her class, tears from the three of us adults, he finally spoke up.

"I remember the first time I held her... She stopped crying. She was obsessed with the pen light. I knew then she'd be our daughter. And here we are dropping her off at her first day of preschool. It all happened so fast."

I gave his hand a squeeze.

"Dammit, I did so good all morning not crying and you're going to make me emotional."

He smiled brightly at me in perfect McDreamy fashion.

"And we'll get to do it three more times."

Amelia lingered back a ways, slowly pushing Bailey's stroller. It had already started. She was distancing herself from Owen and filling his absence with the kids.

 **~Sorry I haven't posted in a while... I hope you all enjoyed this one. Sorry for all/any errors. It's really late but I wanted to update the story. Leave any comments/suggestions/whatever in a review. Reviews are writers' oxygen so please don't let me die, haha.~**


	25. Bonus chap: goodbye Owen

**Amelia POV**

The week before Owen left for Afghanistan was a blur. I know it was wrong but I just couldn't be around him. I knew he'd be leaving- every second passing inching us closer to his three month departure. I needed to separate myself from him. I needed to be ready to not see him for nearly 100 days. 100 nights alone in bed, 100 mornings waking up without him... I couldn't be strong with him gone if we kept talking about it. I had accepted the night he told me that he was going that he would truly be on the opposite side of the world. He swore to be home in time for Leah's birth and that is what mattered most. Saturday morning Derek and I drove him to SeaTac Airport. They shook hands goodbye and Derek gave him well wishes but he was kind enough to hang back while Owen and I sat at his gate waiting for him to board. I got this feeling through my entire body that I couldn't shake. Fear? Dread? Worry? Depression? Whatever it was, I knew it would be a permanent feeling until we were reunited.

"So you'll call me when you can, right? It's almost two days of flying... Are you going to be okay?"

I had never been this sensitive with anything but I guess with the right person, and that person being my daughter's father and my fiance, I cared with all my heart.

"If two days of flying is going to get me down, we're surely in for it."

I shot him a look. He wasn't taking me seriously.

"Owen."

"Mia, I'll be fine. It's not my first time overseas. I'll call you whenever I can during layovers if it's not too late in Seattle."

"No, even if it's in the middle of the night you need to call. I won't sleep soundly without you there, and I'll need to hear your voice. Plus once you're there, who knows when we'll be able to talk on the phone."

Over the intercom his plane was being called for boarding. We stood up from our seats and faced each other. I was failing at holding back my tears.

"I'll send you weekly care packages. Call me or skype me whenever you can, no matter what I'll answer."

"I'll write you weekly. You stay here and be strong. I planned the exterior of our home, work on the interior plans until I get back. I'll be back before you know it. I love you, and I love our baby."

He bent over and kissed my bump. That's when the waterworks came pouring out like Niagara Falls. He stood up and quickly pulled me close, hugging me tight in his arms. My legs were going to go weak. Surely I couldn't do this. Not while I was pregnant. I couldn't be alone. I saw Derek come closer out of the corner of my eye. Everywhere I looked there were soldiers kissing their loved ones goodbye. It was too much.

"Mia. I have to go. I love you. I'll come to you as safe and healthy as ever. I already miss you."  
"I love you Owen."

He tilted my head to look at him and planted a deep and passionate kiss on my lips. I kissed him back like it was going to be our last. I felt Owen pull away and Derek's hand holding my arm. He grabbed his duffle and went to walk away. I was sobbing out loud at this point as Derek did his best to hold me up. Owen looked back at me with pain plastering his face. That made me break down even more. I slumped down on the ground, bawling into Derek's shoulder. My heart was shattering. Whenever I gained the courage to look back at Owen, he was gone. This was real. This was my life now.

 **Derek POV**

Watching Amelia have to tell Owen goodbye was terrible. Whenever I left for D.C, I knew the dates I'd be able to fly back home for visits. Mine and Meredith's time apart would never equate to this. She was so devastated. My baby sister, the one who I spent so much of my life trying to protect from all evils, was heartbroken and alone. Her tears flooded my shirt. I rocked her in my arms until she finally stopped crying. Her eyes were puffy and her skin was blotchy but she stopped bawling.

"Amy, let's go home."

"I need to go to work."

"Webber gave you the day off. Amelia you just need to take a day and relax. Arizona is off too, she was going to come hang out with you at the house and keep you company."

She stood up and I could tell she was annoyed.

"I don't need a babysitter. I'm a grown woman. I'll be okay."

"You're one of her closest friends. Go have a girls' day. It'll be good for the both of you. Zola and Sofia are in daycare for the day so we have them handled."

"I want a Zola day. Will you let me take her?"

We started walking back to the parking lot. I knew Zola would be Amelia's crutch and vice versa while Owen was overseas. Zola was already having issues with him leaving too so we got both kids one of those soldier plush dolls that you could put the picture in as the dolls face. The second we let Owen give it to her, she hadn't let it leave her side. I took great comfort in knowing if something ever happened to Meredith and I, our kids would be with Amelia and Owen. They were like their second set of parents.

"She'd love to spend time with you. Of course. We'll go pick her up before I drop you off."

Anything to make her happy while she was in such a fragile and sensitive state.

 **~Hadn't done a bonus chapter in a while and wanted Amelia's side of Owen leaving before the next chapter. Hopefully I'll have an update for you tomorrow night... If not late Wednesday. Hope you enjoyed this! Leave me a review and let me know. ((Yes I am aware it is short, and I know it's not yalls favorite but the other chapters are always longer))~**


	26. Chapter 26

Ever since Owen left, everyone had changed. I guess I never realized strong of a family we all were both in our home and with all the surgeons we worked with. Derek was more overprotective of me and the kids. Zola wasn't so sunshiney anymore. She had still yet to leave her little Owen soldier plush out of her sight, and always talked about how much she misses her Uncle O. Amelia concerned me. She hardly spoke to us anymore- really to anyone. She'd talk to her patients, and to whichever surgeon she had working with her but it was only ever strictly about work. Arizona had even told me at Amy's 6 month ultrasound that she hardly even looked at the screen. One night I had gotten home late whenever everyone was in bed so I went to my bedroom surprised to see Derek still awake. He looked deeply concerned. His hair looked more shoved back than usual which I knew was from him running his fingers through his hair repeatedly.

"Derek, what's wrong?"

He sat up a little straighter and sighed.

"Go look in Amelia's room."

I dropped my scarf and purse by our dresser and waddled down there. It was practically empty. The bed was made as if no one had ever slept in there and the only remaining item was the framed picture of us at her birthday breakfast. I felt all the blood drain from my face. I made it back to our door way.

"Where did she go? Is she okay?"

"I was in surgery when she had called and my phone was in the attendings' lounge. She left me a voicemail saying she needed to get away for a few days. I guess she's going to see Addison in Los Angeles. When she comes back she'll be living in the trailer. That's what she wants apparently."

For once it wasn't just the babies kicking, my stomach was doing actual flips.

"Derek, I need to go. I have to go talk to her."

He looked at me like I had 8 heads.

"Meredith, you aren't gonna go to LA. Not by yourself and especially not to my ex-wife's house."

"Well your pregnant and very fragile sister is at your ex-wife's house. We promised Owen we would take care of her. She needs to come home Derek. Her blood pressure is already high enough, we don't need her going into labor early."

"Then it's good she's with one of the best OBGYNs in the country. Come on, you were at work all day. Let's just lay down and get some sleep."

He honestly baffled me sometimes. I went into the closet and got my suitcase, bringing it out in front of our bed.

"You looked stressed as hell when I came through the door about her and now that I want to do something, you want to play it off like it's no big deal. Zola would be very disappointed in you right now."

He furrowed his brow and I gave him a half smile.

"I'm serious Derek. If Zola knew Amelia was in California alone, she'd be very worried. When she wakes up in the morning I'll already be there. Then you can just tell her Mommy and Aunt Amy had to go on a quick trip. I'll be back with Amelia in less than 48 hours. I have to do this before I'm too pregnant to fly safely."

Derek groaned in laid flat on the bed.

"I don't want you to go."

"It's only a day or so. It'll just be like I'm on call and busy."

"It's gonna feel like weeks. And I'll have both kids?"

"Now you know exactly how I felt when you were in D.C. The kids are routined. They know what to do during the day probably better than we do."

He lifted his head again looking agitated.

"Would you please stop bringing up D.C?"

"It wasn't anything bad Derek about it, why can't we ever talk D.C? It was a big event in our life together."

"Because... There was a resident named Renee I worked with. She was brilliant- far more talented than the rest. And one night she kissed me. SHE kissed me, not the other way around. It felt so wrong. It was disgusting. Never have I wanted you with me more than I did in that second. So I told her that it was wrong... That I loved you and I needed to be with you. That's whenever I fled. I got home, you thought I was having an affair. I called post it."

His mind dump froze my body. I couldn't believe it.

"So you were having an affair."

"No. She came onto me. She kissed me. I knew it was wrong. I didn't do anything back, I just left. I needed to come home to you. I want no one other but you."

"Then if it was just her kissing you, why am I just now hearing about it?"

I stood up and leaned against our dresser. He was once again sitting straight up. Tears stung my eyes but for once I wouldn't let them fall- not now at least.

"Because I never thought it would be a big deal. That's why I couldn't be in D.C anymore."

"So you never wanted to talk about D.C because you have a guilty conscience."

"The kiss meant nothing to me which is why I made it nothing with us! I wanted you, Meredith. I wanted more with us."

"You get kissed then your whole world changes and you come home some huge family man wanting more. You remember, you chose the job over us. Over Seattle, over our marriage, and over our kids."

"You told me to go! We finally made peace in that decision together. I'm back now, so you can't pull that card. That's fighting dirty."

"Well you're freaking out about me leaving for 48 hours when I never got to freak out because you were gone for weeks. I didn't get to react like a normal wife, like how Amelia is feeling the full effect of Owen being gone, because it was me having to be both mommy and daddy and the general surgeon and the maid and cook while you were gone. I was doing everything while you were living it up on the east coast."

"Oh don't even. Amelia was here, she helped out plenty."

My jaw dropped.

"Yes she helped. She was there when I couldn't be because I was expected to be in a million places at once. Then you come back and I was happy. Don't get me wrong. I was ecstatic. I was getting my husband back, and the kids were getting Daddy back. We discussed having another baby. We had sex one time, dammit. One time then your accident happened. So even if I wasn't fully ready to have another baby, it was coming. They were coming and-"

"So you don't want the twins, that's what you're telling me?"

I felt as if I had been punched right in the gut. He had my blood boiling now.

"DON'T YOU EVER SAY I DON'T WANT OUR KIDS!"

The tears were really about to spill now. He sighed, running his fingers through his hair for the umpteenth time. I hurried throwing whatever into the suitcase so I could get the hell out of the house before I hurt him.

"Meredith, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it."

I couldn't fight anymore with him, not if I wasn't going to cry in front of him.

"I got your message loud and clear. I gotta go, and I'm going to take the kids. Zo has a three day weekend and it'll do them some good to get some sunshine. You won't have to worry about anyone but yourself for 48 hours. Congrats."

I got a small bag packed for each of them and surprisingly got both of them into the car without waking them since it was past 11 at night. My head was spinning from mine and Derek's fight. I felt so helpless. Here I was 7 months pregnant with twins, two sleeping kids in the back of my car, and my sister in law two states away going through her own issues. I drove past the exit to get off for the airport, deciding last minute to just drive there. I needed time to just think.

 **~Okay so a lot happened this chapter. (Don't hate me too much.) I can't remember if Derek ever told Meredith about the kiss, but I remember him calling post it. Regardless this is an AU story so even if he did, I changed it up to fit my storyline. How long do you think this storminess will last? Leave me a review with your comments and suggestions. Thanks for reading!~**


	27. Chapter 27

I drove and drove and drove. The entire 17 hour car ride from Seattle to Los Angeles, I drove- only making stops for gas, potty breaks, and to get food for the kids and myself. We arrived at Seaside Health and Wellness Center around 6 p.m. I was exhausted, obviously, after being up for well over 36 hours straight. I got Bailey into his stroller with Zola walking beside me and went inside. The receptionist directed me to Addison's office which was on the fourth floor. She was still here with Amelia, who knew I'd be here since apparently Derek called her. Zola's face lit up the second she saw Amy so she ran over to hug her and sit in her lap. Even Amelia seemed genuinely happy to see us which was progress.

"Long drive?"

"Oh yeah. The kids behaved though, thankfully."

Addison stood up and smiled as she saw my big baby bump. We exchanged a quick hug.

"Zola, Bailey, say hi to Miss Addison."

Zola waved excitedly and Bailey hid his face.

"He's bashful but he'll warm up to you in no time. Where's the bathroom?"

"Down the hall and it's the third door on your left."

After peeing for the umpteenth time and splashing some cold water onto my face, I returned back to the office. Addison greeted me at the door pushing the stroller and holding Zola's hand.

"Zo bug, where are you going?"

"Miss Addie wanted to show us the daycare! She has a little boy Bailey's age. We can play because Auntie said you have grown up things to talk about."

I smiled at her. Zola was so resilient and smart. She made me so proud.

"Okay baby, have fun. Please be respectful and obey Miss Addison."

"Yes Mommy."

Addison gave me a reassuring look before she went towards the elevator and I went back inside her office. Amelia was sitting criss cross on the couch so I sat in the chair in front of her.

"You scared us Amy."

"I'm sorry but I couldn't just sit there anymore and pretend everything is okay. Nothing is okay. I thought I was strong enough to do everything alone until Owen got back but I was wrong. I hear everyone's whispers at work, I know they're all expecting me to spiral out of control... They think I'm going to relapse. I'm over three years sober, not to mention six months pregnant. I've seen first hand how babies are affected by drugs. I already had one kid without a brain, I won't ever risk something like that again."

"Maybe the nurses and lab techs but all of us surgeons know you're strong. We all have faith in you. You have been kicking ass in all those surgeries, doing surgeries Derek wouldn't even be confident in doing. You may feel like you're weak, but you aren't. I don't see it."

"You know what I see Meredith? I see you and Derek, as happy as ever. I see your two kids, and your two on the way. I see Callie and Arizona moving back in together. I see them becoming a family again and Sofia becoming a big sister now that they found that surrogate. I see Jo and Alex moving into that loft. I see April and Jackson buying your old house. I see all these couples progressing happily. Everything is going right and meanwhile Owen is in Afghanistan with his buzz cut and all. He's not with me. He's far away. I'm here with a baby on the way and the person I want the most isn't even in the country. I miss him more than anything, Meredith. I miss him so bad that it hurts. If you were talking to the old Amelia I'd be shooting up my arm right about now, doing anything I could to not feel this pain. I can't even bring myself to pick up his skype calls or phone calls or even write him letters back because every one of them feels like it'll be the last and I can't lose him. It's only been a month and it feels like forever."

I was at a loss for words. She was so upset... so depressed...

"Amelia, it's not like all of the couples at our hospital are all perfect... Derek and I aren't all sunshine and rainbows. You wanna know something? Whenever he came back from D.C and called post it, it was because some resident kissed him. I just found out last night when he snapped at me to not talk about it anymore. Then he wanted to try and say that I don't want the twins. I left after that. I was already going to come out here to bring you home, but then he said what he did, so I got the kids and drove straight here. It's been nearly 48 hours since I last slept but I promised the kids I'd take them to the beach tonight if they behaved. Of course they did."

"Derek kissed someone else? Seriously?"

"Apparently she kissed him and that's all it was. Kind of the unspoken rule of the post it, he called it after it happened so it wouldn't be fair to get mad at him over it... I just needed some space from him. I love him to death, don't get me wrong, but working together and living together... The drive down here was exhausting but I needed it."

She put her legs on the ground and gathered her stuff.

"Come stay with me in Addison's guest house. It's on the beach."

It sounded weird being civil with Addison after our past but we were both very different now.

"Will you come back to Seattle with the kids and I?"

She took a deep, shaky breath.

"I can't go back there and just keep pretending everything is okay. It's not. Owen's mom offered me his old room to stay, and there is even the trailer or my room at your house, but it's Owen's too and it makes me miss him even more."

"You know ignoring his calls and what not isn't going to help, Amy. He's gonna get worried. He care about you Amelia, he loves you. He wants to marry you. He's going to be your kid's father. It's not like ignoring will make him go away. He wants to be here for you. You need to let him."

"If he wanted to actually be here for me, he'd physically be here. That's what I need. I have all the emotional and mental support I need, but I need him to physically be here."

"He will be in 2 more months."

"Not soon enough."

"Come home with the kids and I. Please. We can leave tomorrow night. I'll drive the first half."

"We'll see. Are you coming to stay in the guest house with me? Addison has Sam and Henry to deal with."

I guess if I came all this way for her then I needed to actually be with her.

"Yeah, I will. I just need to get the kids from Addison. Have you eaten dinner yet? The kids are hungry and haven't had anything but goldfish to eat since our brunch at In n Out earlier."

"I'm starving. All I ever do is eat now. I know a really good pizza place. I'll order delivery to the house so we can all eat. I think Henry will want to play in the sand with Zola and Bailey."

"Sounds good just ride in the car with me and tell me where to go."

We made it to the guest house a little after seven. The sun was just starting to set so I hurried getting changed into my bikini and the kids into their swimsuits so it wouldn't be a waste of a promise. Amelia joined me after a bit. She looked amazing as a pregnant woman. Her glow was undeniable. She just looked so right as a mom. We lounged in beach chairs watching the three kids play while Addison and Sam were getting the food set up on their patio. I heard Addison laughing and an annoying familiar voice. Derek was here. I stood up and turned to look at him, then I was speechless. I must've gasped out loud because Amelia turned to look as fast as she could.

 **Derek POV**

After Meredith left with the kids I had done a lot of thinking by myself. It felt good that she finally knew what happened but I was hoping she wouldn't be mad for too long. I knew she had every reason to be so I didn't want to push my luck by going after her. That was until Owen came through the front door like it was any other day. It was the morning after our big fight and I was just about to head out the door when Owen walked in the house in his uniform looking so relieved to be back.

"Owen, what are you doing? I thought you had two more months."

"I was supposed to. Amelia hasn't been picking up my calls or anything. I haven't spoken or skyped with her in two weeks. Arizona has already told me about Amelia's high blood pressure... I need to know she's okay. Where is she? Her car isn't here and neither is Meredith's. They always have Saturdays off."

"Funny you ask... Amelia left for Los Angeles."

His dufflebag fell to the floor. He looked painfully worried.

"Like actually left? Do you think she's done with me? I knew the distance would be hard... She doesn't love me anymore... I ruined us."

He was saying everything I felt right before I called post it after D.C. Though none of it was true then, and it definitely wasn't true with Amelia.

"Hunt, get a grip. She left because she was having a hard time dealing with your absence. She loves you more than anything I've seen. She wants you home. That's what she wants. Meredith is with her because Meredith knew she'd could calm Amelia down enough to get her to come home."

"Well then I have to go there. I need her to know I'm home. I should've never gone, especially with her pregnant. She needs me and I bailed. I need to make it up to her. I'm gonna fly to LA."

It clicked maybe I didn't go after Meredith enough. Maybe that was one of my weaknesses in our marriage.

"I'm going with you."

"What? You have to work."

"Nelson is on call, so he can cover for me and I'll get Webber to get one of the neurosurgeons from Seattle Presbyterian. Plus Edwards is there."

"Okay then let's go."

Once arriving in LA, we met up with Sam Reilly. It was planned we'd surprise them all later. I made it to LA before Meredith since she went by car. I knew that because of the purchases made from our bank account trailing from Washington through Oregon and into California. Once the girls were outside, I came onto the porch. Addison had a huge grin on her face.

"I'm guessing one of them will be really excited to see their other half and the other less enthused."

We all laughed and that's when Meredith turned around since she heard me but her eyes clicked onto Owen. It was a shock to everyone that he was home so soon. Amelia got up and turned around to see what Meredith was looking at that. I've never seen a pregnant woman move so fast. She was in Owen's arms in record timing. Meredith was crying happy tears while Amelia was a blubbery mess. I slowly walked over to Meredith was pleasantly surprised when she hugged me. I enclosed her into a close hug, kissing her deeply. We needed to discuss skipping two states when we argued. I looked over her shoulder to see the kids playing in the sand. Bailey saw me first and immediately ran over. Zola gasped when she saw me, only giving me a quick hug before running over, her solider plush in hand, to Owen to be held. She was definitely related to Amelia. I sat down and Meredith sat beside me.

"I missed you, even if it was only a day."

"Even though I was pissed, I missed you too. The kids were really confused but I just told them we were taking a surprise trip. They love the beach."

"You know, I was thinking we take more family days. Not us with Amy and Owen all the time too, just you, me, and the kids. Just days here or there to spend time together. It'd be good for us all."

"We'd make more memories the four of us before Will and Lainey are born... I'm in."

"Good. By the way you look amazing in that bikini."

"By amazing you mean like a sumo wrestler?"

"Much better than one. You're all belly. It's adorable."

"Adorable is what you call a puppy."

I groaned and she laughed. She was so hard headed sometimes.

"You know what I mean."

"I know. I love you."

"I love you too Meredith."

 **~So do not think Meredith and Derek are made up yet.. They still have a heart to heart coming... How was that Amelia and Owen reunion? I'll cover more in a bonus chapter coming up. Leave me a review and thanks for reading!~**


	28. Chapter 28

The arrangements was that the kids and I would stay in the guesthouse with Amelia, but after Owen was back from Afghanistan, Derek and I decided it would be the polite thing to go stay in a hotel to give Amelia and Owen privacy to talk and reunite however they pleased. There were still some things Derek and I had to talk about as well so it worked out better for us to leave. It wasn't easy to separate Zola from them but once they promised we'd meet up in the morning for another beach day before heading back to Seattle all together, she willingly came to the hotel with us. We were all worn out, especially me after being up for 48 hours, so the kids were quick to fall asleep in their room in the suite. I desperately needed to soak in the tub since my back was killing me. It was a big tub considering it was in a hotel but it got the job done. Derek came in after getting back from CVS with more cocoa butter for me.  
"I got the brand you always get. We should considering buying stock in the company from how much of this we get for you."

He set it by the sink and leaned against the counter to talk to me. I just smiled at his comment.

"I have a scar from the liver donation, and one from Bailey's c-section, and one from getting my appendix out. I'd gladly do without stretchmarks too. Plus the stuff works wonders."

He softly smiled but kept his eyes on me. I guess this heart to heart would be happening before I could even sleep.

"We need to talk Meredith."

"Yeah I know. Want to join or would you like me to get out?"

"I'll get in... You need to give your back a break."

He stripped down and got in across from me, pushing some of the bubbles away from him since they went high up.

"Okay so..."

I felt at a loss for words. Things felt awkward when they shouldn't.

"I'll start... I did a lot of thinking since you drove off. I was wrong for not telling you right away, especially because it was nothing. I regret that because the ordeal hurt you more than it should've in the first place. But at the same time, I need you to trust me."

"I do, Derek. Of course I trust you."

"But nothing pertaining to D.C you've trusted me with. Not that the kiss was nothing, not that I was going to be back as soon as I could when I had to resign before the five million dollar fine, not that I took the job in the first place for our family. You said in our house that I walked out on you, our marriage, and our family. That's not true in the slightest bit. You pushed me to go. I went because it would be amazing for my career, but most importantly I could provide for us a lot more than I do just being a neurosurgeon at Grey-Sloan. Yes, we're owners of the hospital and we make millions yearly being surgeons... But I was making in D.C what I would have made in 5 years in Seattle. All of that money has gone directly into our savings for whatever we need it for."

"I know... I know we decided it together for you to go. I'm sorry I said that you bailed. You came back home, that's the most important thing."

"And I didn't come home just because Renee kissed me. I was already going to come home. We worked so hard to get to where we are. Both being married, and having Zola and Bailey... I was missing out on a lot of stuff that I swore I never would. When the kiss happened it drove me to leave right that second. I couldn't be away from you and the kids a second longer. You're my wife, they're my kids, and I love you all. But I know we can't ever move past it all when you keep throwing D.C in my face."

My face got hot and I knew I was blushing, he was right. I had used it as a dig anytime I felt he was getting onto me.

"I'm sorry. I know it's wrong. But there is still that huge distance I feel between us. Physically, no, we're back to normal. Clearly, I mean, I'm seven months pregnant with twins. But emotionally, spiritually, I don't feel close to you like I used to. We've made progress since your wreck, don't get me wrong. There are days I feel like none of it happened, like the past 8 months or whatever never happened, but then there are days I do feel like you're just back for the weekend from D.C. I know you hate when I bring D.C up but it was a big thing. I know I am to blame for part of it, but I was so lonely when you were gone. We both changed significantly and I think we're struggling to reconnect fully."

I looked up at him, my breath feeling a little shaky. This conversation should've happened a long time ago.

"But Mere, we've stayed married all this time. That's got to count for something."

Now I knew he was just holding on to the title of husband and wife.

"Yes, we have stayed married through it all. But there is a big difference in staying married and staying in love. We're starting to fail in the latter one."

"You aren't in love with me anymore? You don't love me?"

Derek looked wounded as if I had just ripped his heart out of his chest.

"That's not what I was saying. I wouldn't be here if I didn't love you Derek. I surely wouldn't care as much as I do if I didn't. You know, when we first hooked up, I never wanted it to become anything. I never wanted to get married, and I definitely didn't want kids. But you and I, we're so good together. You've shown me what having a real family is like. You taught me love... Through all the things we've been through over the years, you've loved me. In return that made me love you so much I ached to have children with you. So now here we are, six and a half years into our marriage, four kids in. You've given me all the things I love even if I didn't know I wanted them.

He smiled at that statement.

"I knew we'd make a beautiful family. Even if we didn't have kids, I wanted to be with you. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. Zola and Bailey, and soon to be Will and Lainey... They're four good reasons of why we so desperately need to be together forever. Each of them are a part of you and me both. We need to fix whatever it is that is failing between us. I need you, and the kids need us together."

I could finally relax again.

"Okay, then let's work on it again. We need to have more me and you time. Especially now that we're about to have two newborns... It's not going to be easy but we need to find time for just the two of us. It doesn't even have to be for anything fancy. It could be having lunch at work together, or even just staying up thirty minutes extra some nights for us time. We need to be a couple outside of being Mommy and Daddy."

"That sounds good. I'll work on that. It's important to me too that we get our connection time together. When we have us time, we shouldn't talk about anything besides the two of us. No work, no kids, no Amelia and Owen, no gossip. Just us."

"Yeah I like that."

"But can I just ask you something?"

He looked completely serious which made my stomach sink.

"Anything."

"Could you try and not bring up D.C as much? At least not in front of the kids or Amy or any of our coworkers... They start assuming and gossiping and that's not what we need. Oh, and no more running. Even if we're fighting, you can't just walk out."

I exhaled deeply, relieved it was just that.

"Yes. I know I'm bad about that. I'll work on it."

"Alright."

"And I think we need to tell each other 'I love you more often'... More PDA. I still get questioned if I'm married to you. I mean we still need to be professional but some kisses or what not here and there like we used to won't hurt anyone."

"I like that. Okay, so is that it for now?"

My eyes suddenly felt extremely heavy. Now that we had talked it out and I was completely relaxed, all the exhaustion crept over my body.

"Yeah... I haven't slept in days. As much as I'd love for us to have makeup sex, I'm pretty sure I'd be asleep even before foreplay. We can in the morning or something."

He just gave me that McDreamy smile and got out, wrapping a towel around his waist and handing me mine. I drained the tub and dried off before changing into pajamas. I curled up on my side with a pillow supporting my bump and was more than pleased when I felt Derek's body line up with mine. He kissed the crook of my neck and draped his arm over my pregnant belly.

"I love you Meredith."

I smiled peacefully with my eyes shut, mumbling out that I loved him too before the darkness of sleep took my body over.

 **~So how did you like the heart to heart? Next is Amelia and Owen's reunion bonus chapter... Leave me some reviews! I love knowing what yall think of my story.~**


	29. Bonus chap: Omelia's talk

**{Amelia POV}**

I woke up the next morning to someone banging around in the kitchen of the guesthouse, sounds of bacon frying in the pan and sausage being made. Then I heard Addison tell Sam to take Henry with him to the store for more milk and eggs. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes to see it was just after 9. Owen was still passed out beside me. It felt so surreal to wake up next to him again. The sheet was wrapped around his naked waist after our big reunion last night. I pushed the comforter off of me and went to the bathroom to shower and get ready for the day. Just as I got out and had a towel around me, brushing out my hair, Owen came in for his shower.

"You know, I was expecting you to still be in bed when I woke up."

He came over and gave me a kiss. I kissed back, hugging him enough to rest my head on his bare chest.

"Addison is making us breakfast apparently. Mere, Der and the kids should be here soon."

"Well then I'll shower really quick. I have somewhere I want to take you later, so maybe after lunch we'll go?"

"Where is it?"

"It's a surprise. How is our little one this morning?"

I smiled as I felt where she was kicking. She hadn't kicked for Owen to feel yet until now, and had he not been in Afghanistan, he would have felt her kick sooner.

"Feel for yourself... She kicks all the time now."

I put his hand right where I felt her kick. She happily kicked and moved enough for Owen to feel her. His happiness was undeniable.

"She's getting big."

I turned back to the mirror to keep getting ready as I applied my makeup. Owen hopped into the shower.  
"Speaking of her... Whenever I called Arizona for an update since I couldn't get a hold of you, she said the baby is perfectly healthy and right on track in where she needs to be with development, but she said you hardly even looked at the screen and immediately put the sonogram pictures into your purse."

My six month ultrasound was about two and a half weeks into Owen's month away. I couldn't bring myself to be happy about anything when he was gone.

"It was hard. I was here for it, and you weren't. I kind of just worked and slept when I could. I felt guilty at the ultrasound seeing our baby because you should've been there. That's why I didn't look."

I'd have to talk to Arizona about ratting me out to Owen. No one was supposed to tell him anything besides good news while he was gone. I didn't need him to worry about me. Owen peered at me through the glass.

"Well I'd hope you'd be able to look if I had stayed the whole time. What if I didn't come home? Would you just ignore the baby?"

My heart sank at the mention of him questioning what I would've done. I swore to myself I wouldn't cry anymore because Owen was home now, yet I found tears pooling in my eyes. I didn't have Ryan my last pregnancy... I had fired Addison as my OBGYN and refused prenatal care for a good bit of the pregnancy.

"I've already gone through an entire pregnancy alone, you know that."

I gathered the rest of my stuff and walked out to the bedroom again. After getting dressed and braiding back my hair, Owen came out now done with his shower. I sat on the bed looking down at my hands.

"I didn't mean it like that, Mia. I know you went through it alone before. I also know that you're a very strong and capable woman. If it came down to it, I know you'd be able to raise Leah alone if I wasn't here too. But I'm home, I'm not going back, and we're going to have a beautiful daughter. Please don't be upset."

"I love you Owen. You don't know how happy I am that you're home."

"I bet as happy as I am to be back. I missed you."

"I missed you more... I have a question."

He sat beside me and took one of my hands into his, enclosing it between his two large hands.

"Ask me anything."

"Would you want to rent an apartment or something while our house is being built? I think it's time."

"You'd want to move away from your brother and his family?"

"Not far... But we need a place of our own. Especially when Leah is born. I think it'll be chaotic for Derek and Meredith enough with the a kid, toddler, and two newborns. We can't live with them forever. Plus we need to have space to be our own little family."

I knew he was smiling at the thought of it. He loved Zola and Bailey but we were already going to have a kid, moving out as a couple would probably be the biggest thing yet for our relationship.

"We can look whenever we get back. I'd love for us to have our own place."

After that we went downstairs to eat the buffet of a breakfast Addison made for us all. When we were all full, we spent a couple hours on the beach. All the kids went down for a nap around 1 so Owen and I took that as our opportunity to go to wherever he had planned. He drove there obviously, so I wouldn't know. Once we got closer to the destination, he stopped at a flower shop and ran in to get bluebells, roses, and baby breath flowers. Then it dawned on me... He was taking me to the cemetery that had my baby's headstone in. I froze up, unsure of how to feel about it. Owen looked over at me and held one of my hands.

"Mia... I wanted us to come here before we went back to Seattle because it's not often you and I are in California. I'd like to think if your baby was born healthy, I'd have the most amazing 3 ½ year old step-son."

"He was... beautiful. The most beautiful baby I've ever seen."

I was getting all choked up now. It wasn't often I spoke about him.

"He's your kid, if he had that slightest bit of your looks, he was probably gorgeous. I want you to make peace with this... He's going to be a big brother, and so Leah is going to have a special guardian angel her entire life. I know it isn't easy for you... But he is loved, still now."

I'm guessing Addison had told him where to go because he pulled right up by the grave. It was a simple gravestone that just said 'Baby Shepherd' and the date with his footprints engraved in it. He was cremated and his ashes were spread in the ocean but it was nice to have the physical marking of him. It was right under a huge tree in the shade. Owen and I placed the flowers by it in silence before I sat against the tree trunk. Time to time I would visit before I moved to Seattle, so it had been a while. It wasn't as sad as it used to be. I guess I had finally come to terms with it all. He sat down and put an arm around me. I found great comfort in him now.

"I never knew I needed this, but I guess I did. Thank you for bringing me here."

"I know you get sad anytime you talk about him, and I know it happened in a rough period in your life. He's never going to be forgotten but I want you to be happy about having our baby. It's going to be so great, and I don't want you feeling guilty she made it and he didn't. It's a bittersweet scenario for you, I understand."

"I'll work on that. I don't want to always be sad. We're lucky, you know. Leah has been perfect from the start. It doesn't always work out that way, clearly. But she's going to come and things will be a lot better."

"We still need to talk some."

"Are you going back? Because I don't want you to stay because you feel like you have to. I mean, it's hard doing it all on my own but I can manage if you want to go back."

He looked at me really confused. I knew I caught him off guard.

"I was just going to do the training, just to be a better surgeon. I thought it would be good timing before the baby is born, but I was wrong. You needed me, and once you stopped picking up my calls and I had no idea what was going on, I realized I needed to be back. It was dumb for me to go in the first place. I didn't really learn much. It was a waste of my time. My time in the military is long over. I have you, and Leah, and the work back home now. That's all I need."

"I'd be okay Owen, I promise."

"You couldn't even talk on the phone with me after two weeks. We're in this relationship together. Long distance kind of blows. Plus I hated that I even missed one ultrasound. I want to be here."

He smiled and kissed my forehead. The wind was blowing which made me chilly. Owen caught onto it and held me closer.

"I'm glad you're here."

"Also Mia, you can't just disappear like that. Where did you put our stuff anyways? Derek told me what happened."

"In Karev's garage. I couldn't stand being in all the places you were without you being there. Which is another reason why we need to get our own place. I want to build a lot of happy memories with you."

"Well then I'm all for it."

We spent a while longer talking things out before we noticed it was almost time for us to meet back up with Meredith and Derek to start the trek back to Seattle.

 **~Longest bonus chapter yet, lol. I haven't gotten many reviews at all lately with my chapters... Is there something you all aren't liking? Sound off and let me know. Thanks for reading!~**


	30. Chapter 30

Everything had changed since we got back to Seattle. Some for good, some not so good. Derek and I were doing a lot better. We were connecting a lot better- intimate not just physically, but for once both emotionally and spiritually too. We were seeing eye to eye once again which helped with the kids too. But whenever we got back, Amelia and Owen had announced they were moving out. We were happy for them, but it brought some issues with Zola mainly. She wasn't our bright sunshiney little girl anymore. She was very reserved, never engaging much with anyone. It didn't help that their apartment was 15 minutes away from the hospital in the other direction. We were about 20 minutes away from the hospital, 35 minutes if you counted the ferry ride, so all in all they were 50 minutes away. Zola desperately missed her Auntie. Amelia didn't help matters since she was trying to log as many hours at the hospital as she could before she went on maternity leave so there were no sleepovers with them anymore. Soon it was Thanksgiving time, and Derek had the crazy idea to host everyone at our house this year. By everyone, I mean our work family, all the Shepherd sisters, their families, and Carolyn too. Maybe he was trying to send Amelia and I to our graves early, but he was excited for everyone to be together. He was probably the only one at that. Most of the interns and doctors without families were scheduled to work the holiday, so the night before thanksgiving our house was filled with a million Shepherds. Zola and Bailey would sleep with us in our room, Nancy and her husband were in Zola's room, Amelia and Owen were in their old room, Kathleen and her husband were in Bailey's room, Lizzie and her husband in Lainey's soon to be nursery. Derek and the sisters threw out the idea for all of the cousins to camp out on cots and air mattresses together, so all of the kids were in Will's nursery. We pushed all the furniture up against one wall so there would be plenty of space. We had a bonfire going once Amelia and Owen got to the house after work. It was already dark out so the kids were inside watching 'A Charlie Brown Thanksgiving' with Carolyn and Nancy in there to keep an eye on all of them and bake some stuff ahead of time for tomorrow. I could tell Amelia was nervous the second she got out of Owen's SUV. It had been years since she had seen all of them minus Mama Shepherd. Lizzie and Kate ran over to hug her. They were the nice ones. She returned the hugs and accepted all the touches on her baby bump. She introduced Owen and took her seat in one of the chairs by the fire.

"So Mom and Nancy are inside, huh..."

"They've been waiting for you to get here too. When was the last time we were all together?"

Lizzie seemed so excited. She was probably my second favorite Shepherd sister.

"A really long time ago. Who knows. How are your kids?"

"They're good. Very excited to all be together for Thanksgiving."

Derek snuck away to get Zola and Bailey so they could see Amelia. Zola seemed the happiest she had been in the three weeks since they moved out, but didn't say much. She was content sitting in Amelia's lap where she stayed for a while. Bailey was excited but ended up just sitting with me. Thankfully he was still young enough to just accept whatever. Zola was a lot more sensitive. She took everything to heart. When it was around 10, I brought Zola and Bailey inside with Lizzie, Kate, and their husbands following so we could get all of the kids tucked in for bed. By the time we made it back out, Nancy was outside, grilling Amelia in normal Nancy fashion. I could tell by the way Owen was rubbing Amelia's arm that it was turning ugly fast. I hurried over and Derek must of saw me through the window because he came running out too.

"What's going on?"

"What's going on? How about your sister is being a complete bitch?"

I smirked. Angry Amelia was so badass. But Amy against Nancy was deadly.

"How am I being a bitch? Really Amelia... Name-calling. You'll always be our immature baby sister we're all forced to take care of."

For once I just wished Nancy could be civil. Derek stepped closer to Amelia while everyone else besides me, Nancy, Derek, Amy, and Owen stepped back to watch it all go down. Better to get it over with now than during Thanksgiving dinner.

"I don't need anyone to take care of me! I'm a grown woman, Nancy. If you actually gave a damn about anyone but yourself, you'd see how much I've changed. You really aren't worthy of my time, and I don't have to prove shit to you, but I'm doing a damn good job living right now."

"Yeah, that's why had your fiance come home from Afghanistan early... How selfish and immature can you be? He's serving our country and you make him come home because you're a little lonely. Grow up Amelia. It honestly scares me thinking of how you're about to be a mom. You aren't cut out for it."

That was the last straw. Amelia stood up and lunged at Nancy but Derek and Owen restrained her. I stepped in the middle and glared at Nancy.

"I tolerated your verbal abuse once before but get this straight... You will NOT be at MY house, disrespecting ME, disrespecting MY family, and yes that's including Amelia. You ought to be ashamed in yourself. I know I sure as hell would feel like a terrible person. Only someone truly unhappy with their own life would be so ugly to someone, especially that someone being their little sister. You have a lot of personal issues, that's completely obvious. Amelia is probably the best she's ever been. She's engaged and pregnant with a beautiful baby girl. So if I hear the words 'junkie' or 'slutty intern' come out of your mouth at any point while you're visiting, we'll have serious issues. You don't get to act like this in front of all the kids. Amelia has been sober for over three years. Owen came home on his own, and she was doing just fine. I'd like to see how well you'd do with your husband overseas. She was scared. She went through an entire pregnancy alone, and she didn't want to do it again. So don't go making accusations about shit you don't know about. Now, before the junkie sister or slutty intern smacks you silly, I suggest you go to bed. We'll start fresh in the morning, and I know you'll be in a much better mood with a better attitude. After all, this trip isn't about you."

I rambled through the entire rant hardly taking a breath. Nancy's face turned beet red and she stormed inside with her husband trailing behind her. I sat down in one of the chairs trying to steady my breath. Everyone who was out there looked at me amazed. Kate laughed and gave me a pat on the back.

"That was awesome, Mere. You said everything we haven't had the balls to say in a while."

I waved them off, unimpressed by their praise. Amelia looked at me with so many emotions running through her body, I could tell. I knew if the fight went on her blood pressure would skyrocket, and she was already at risk for preenclampsia from it being continuously high through the pregnancy. I got up and hugged her.

"Let's all go to bed and start fresh in the morning. We have cinnamon rolls and breakfast burritos. The kids will all want to watch the Macy's Thanksgiving Day parade. Let's push past tonight's drama and make as good of memories as we can tomorrow. Like Lizzie said, we're hardly ever all together. Nancy will stay separated from Amelia and we'll go from there."

Everyone just nodded in agreement. I was rarely the one to take charge like that, but it was needed. When I had gotten changed into my pajamas and into bed, Derek came in sipping on scotch like most nights.

"Not even going to try and lie... You going off like that on Nancy was hot. Angry and protective you gets me all hot and bothered."

Derek was doing his best McDreamy smirk with his sparkly eyes.

"I'm glad I can still turn you on, but not tonight. We've had sex a lot of times, different places, different occasions, but I draw the line at our house being filled with your sisters and all our nieces and nephews."

He just chuckled as he changed into his pajamas, crawling into bed next to me after finishing off his glass.

"It was worth a shot."

"Nice try... So, Callie is on call tonight... She and Arizona should be over with Sofia around noon. Bailey is having her own thanksgiving with her family at the hospital so she isn't coming, but Pierce, Edwards, Karev, and Wilson will be here by two. I told them we're going to eat around 4 or 5. We have the rental tables and chairs in our garage. We'll have to do some rearranging but we should all fit inside."

"Okay. We'll get it all figured out. I love you Mere."

"I love you too."

I rolled over to my side since that was the only position I was comfortable in with my huge bump, and Derek took his place right behind me with his arm cradling my baby belly. Zola started to stir on the air mattress she was on that was on our floor with Bailey on it too. She sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Mama, where's Auntie?"

"In her old room, baby. All of the adults are in bed now, Nana too."

She picked up her Owen soldier plush, looking at it. She refused to put it up even with him being home.

"Can I go sleep with them? Please?"

I moved back onto my back and looked at Derek. He just shrugged so I figured it'd be okay.

"I'll walk you there and see if they don't mind. Let's go babe."

She quietly got down, making sure she didn't disturb her little brother, then grabbed my hand. We tiptoed down the hall and softly knocked on their door. I knew they were still up because Owen answered it almost immediately. He saw the soldier plush in her hand and let a small smile escape from his lips.

"What's up you two?"

"We were just getting into bed. This little one asked for a sleepover with her favorite aunt and uncle, but I figured I'd make sure it was okay before just sending her to you guys. We don't want to impose."

Owen opened the door wider to reveal Amelia sitting up on her side of the bed genuinely smiling.

"Well of course! We're long overdue for one. Uncle O and I sure have missed our favorite little niece. Auntie's sorry that she's been so busy working all the time. I promise to come get you for our weekly sleepover every Friday now."

That made Zola grin from ear to ear. She was finally sunshiney again. She bolted through the gap between the door and Owen and jumped onto the bed in the middle, which is where she normally slept.

"Good night you three, don't stay up too late."

I waddled back down the hall and walked through the doorway to our room. Derek smiled at me as he had a sleeping Bailey in the middle of our bed.

"I didn't want him to get lonely down there."

I got in bed, planting a kiss on Bailey's forehead.

"He's so cute."

"I agree. Zola happy now that she's with Amy?"

"Oh you have no idea. They were both so happy to see her and Amy promised Friday night sleepovers. I think we have our little girl back. You should've seen her smile."

"Good, I was really starting to get worried."

"Yeah me too."

After readjusting and getting comfortable laying down, it was finally time to sleep. Morning would be here way too soon.

* * *

 **~So! There is the first half of the Shepherd thanksgiving because who doesn't love a little thanksgiving in June, right? Hahaha. Well, I should have another chapter up tomorrow night, maybe Thursday... Leave me some reviews!~**


	31. Chapter 31

As expected, morning had come too soon. Bailey was bouncing up and down on our bed at 7:00 on the dot. Even though I so badly wanted to let Derek take him so I could sleep, we both had to get up to start on breakfast for everyone since that was our contribution minus the turkey and ham for the dinner. It was just the three of us for a bit since Zola had slept with Amelia and Owen. Bailey sat in his highchair happily watching Mickey Mouse while Derek got to making the burritos. I was getting the cinnamon buns out of the cans since that was the extent of my baking ability.

"You know, once our kids are grown with families of their own, every holiday is going to be like this. Them and all their kids here. It must be nice for your mom to have all five of you and all of the grandkids together for once."

"I think it would be nicer if we all got along, but that's hard in big families. Especially when you have someone like Nancy who likes to nit pick every little thing about everybody."

"She's still family... We at least have to try."

"We both do... But I just can't let her bully Amelia. She's done it our entire lives, and maybe I was too young to stick up for her then, but I'll do it now."

"Especially since she's having issues with her blood pressure. We don't need her having any extra stress that could put her into an early labor."

"I'll set the name plates on opposite ends of the table from each other so hopefully we won't have any of the drama."

"Highly doubtful but we'll try."

Slowly but steadily, the rest of our very large family joined us in the living room for breakfast and to watch the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade. Carolyn, Nancy, Kate, Lizzie, and the husbands all got to cooking the sides for our dinner. All our work friends were bringing a dish but we were feeding a small army so we needed plenty of food. Luckily for Amelia and I since we were hugely pregnant, we didn't have to do much. Just sit on the couch and keep our feet up which was great for the both of us. All of the cousins ran around playing, and included Sofia with them right away when they came over at 12. The other three sisters kept to themselves in the kitchen with their husbands and Mama Shepherd while all of us Grey-Sloan surgeons talked in the living room. When all the food was ready and everyone was over, we moved the couches out of the way to set up the foldable tables and chairs we were using so all of us could be sat together. There were 17 adults and 17 kids altogether, making a grand total of 34 people for dinner. We had lined up all 10 of the tables with the 33 chairs and Bailey's high chair. Derek and I sat in the middle to mediate between our work friends and our family. Amelia was sat with Owen on the opposite side of Arizona and Callie while Nancy and her husband Kevin were on the other end separated by the other sisters and their spouses. It was actually turning out to be a very nice dinner. All of the kids were eating, and everyone was making cheerful conversation with the except of one. Nancy, of course. We were far enough away so we couldn't hear everything being said but everyone around her was looking uncomfortable. The bits and pieces we could hear was about how much of a trainwreck our lives were... How we were raising the kids around terrible influences... How Callie and Arizona were an abomination... How it was only a matter of time before Amelia relapsed... How my mom alone was a screwed up person since she cheated on Thatcher with Richard and then abandoned Maggie... The list went on. I was desperately trying to keep Derek distracted because I knew if he said something to her, it would be very bad. However my forced small talk only worked for so long before his fist hit the table loudly, making it all silent. He stood up and glared over at Nancy. Everyone knew instantly and Carolyn, Lizzie, Kate, and Derek's three brother in laws stood up to usher all of the kids outside. Thankfully Derek had enough sense in that moment to wait until the front door was closed to unload on her. I looked over at Maggie, Steph, Jo, Alex, Callie, Arizona, Amelia, and Owen mouthing 'I'm sorry'. This was about to get ugly.

"I've had enough Nancy! You're making it entirely impossible to even tolerate you!"

"How so, little brother? I'm just stating the obvious. Children are a reflection of their upbringing... It's obvious you and Meredith do not care about instilling good moral values into your children's lives."

"Why? Because we let them be their own people?"

"The people you let around them, I'm saying."

"Because some have a different race? Or is it the different sexuality you can't accept? I know for one Mom didn't raise us to be racist, homophobic bigots. You just chose to be one on your own. Our kids are well loved by many people. You may be Zola and Bailey's aunt by blood, but these people we invited from work... They're our family! I'd claim them easier than I would you. Callie and Arizona are as real of a couple as you and Kevin, or me and Meredith. They have a BEAUTIFUL daughter they're raising together. If Mark didn't die, he would be helping raise Sofia too! Just because you are so narrow minded and quite frankly an ugly person, does not mean we are. Zola and Bailey love their Aunt Callie and Aunt Arizona, and they have never thought differently of them because of who they are married to. Maggie is Meredith's half sister. Just because she is half black and we aren't is not an excuse to hate her either. We do instill good moral values in our children. They are very accepting, loving, and happy children. You are so miserable in your own life that you are trying to bring everyone down with you. This will not happen any longer. I'm done with you judging everyone when we are nothing but nice to you. Zola and Bailey, and our twins Will and Lainey when they are born, will be raised with their Aunt Maggie, Aunt Arizona, and Aunt Callie around. They will know that love has no boundaries. Love knows no color, no gender, no religion. You keep saying Amelia is toxic for them because she's an ex-junkie... You are the toxic one, trying to fill them hateful thoughts. Amelia is a damn good aunt to my children. She loves them just as much as Meredith and I do. I have never not trusted them with her. I always know they are safe with her. The fact you are just waiting for her to crumble... waiting for her to relapse so you can say 'told you so' shows how disgusting you are. That is your sister for Christ's sake! You know what? I'm done. I can't keep having this same fight with you. Now you just made us air out all our dirty laundry in front of all my coworkers."

Nancy let out a sarcastic chuckle, completely unphazed by Derek's rant.

"Well if your coworkers are really the 'great family' you claim them to be, it shouldn't matter. But I'm leaving. I won't let my children be impacted by this mess of a life you and Meredith are living. I feel sorry for Zola, Bailey, and all your future children who will fall victim to this lifestyle."

"Our children are better off. At least they aren't being raised by nannies."

"Just the gays, blacks, and junkies."

"Leave! Right now! Do not call, do not write, nothing. I want nothing to do with you. You will not come here ever again. You will not see my children ever again. NEVER. Grab your shit and go. Apologize to Mom on your way out for ruining her holiday with her kids."

Derek stormed off out the door while Nancy trudged upstairs to get her and her family's belongings. Everyone sat there looking at your plates. I wanted to cry, I was so embarrassed.

"You guys... I'm so sorry. I have no idea how Nancy got to being like this."

Almost all of them at the same time forced out a fake smile.

"Callie, Arizona, I don't want you guys to ever think your relationship is wrong or an issue. We don't look at you guys any differently than we do straight couples. We love you guys, and I know the kids love you two and Sofia. You guys are our family. Maggie I know we've been working on the sisterly relationship and I'm grateful to have you. You've accepted me and all my craziness and you're amazing with the kids. I couldn't ask for anything more from you. Jo, Alex, you guys are awesome. You also help with the kids a lot and they always have so much fun spending time with both of you..."

I looked over at Amelia who was trying to not cry. As much as she and Nancy hated each other, they were still sisters and I imagined it hurt cutting ties like that.

"Amy... You know how much we love you and appreciate you being here. Derek was right, we've always trusted you with Zola and Bailey. Your bond with Zola is undeniable. Our kids love them some Auntie and Uncle O time. I know you're going to make amazing parents. You two both have dark pasts but have proven just how strong the both of you are. Please, all of you, don't let her ruin your holiday. Once they're gone we can get back to eating and push past it if you all aren't too offended."

They shrugged it off and all came to agreement there was still plenty of the evening left to salvage and make good memories together. After a very awkward Nancy, Kevin, and their kids departure, we all sat back at the table to finish eating before filling the evening watching football, playing with all of the kids, and around the bonfire. It all got better after weeding out the ant.

 **~So... More Nancy drama. I promise she's done and gone now. I'm excited for the next couple of chapters... Who is ready for the twins?! How soon do you think they'll appear? Of course with MerDer their delivery will be quite the event. I apologize if this chapter sucked, I really had difficulties writing it. Please leave a review and let me know what you think!~**


	32. Chapter 32

The craziness of our Shepherd Thanksgiving soon passed and it was Christmas time. There was something magical I had learned to love about Christmas since I had been with Derek. Growing up I was always with nannies and such so holidays weren't ever anything big. Derek however loved Christmas. He loved the decorations, Christmas music, the spirit of giving. Now that we had two kids, and ready for the arrival of our other two at any time since I was 37 weeks, we hurried to get all of the gifts bought, certain ones mailed, and our house decorated. Arizona didn't expect me pregnant past Christmas Eve so it was no surprise to me on December 18th when I was in the middle of a splenectomy, my water broke. The scrub nurse gasped.

"Let me page Dr. Shepherd for you."

"He's in the middle of an craniectomy from a trauma than he has an aneurysm to clip. I'm almost done here. Do not disturb my husband, he has his job to do."

Everyone was frozen. They thought I was crazy.

"With all due respect, your water just broke. You need to be laying up on a bed in labor and delivery right now."

"With all due respect, you're about to piss off a very pregnant woman and I promise it won't end well for you. Now shut up and let me finish this. Page Robbins, but no one else."

I still worked on my splenectomy. When I had just started to close up, Robbins came running in, holding a mask to cover her mouth.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes. I'm fine. My water broke, and I've only had one very brief contraction. I wanted to finish this splenectomy out."

"Uh, alright. Did you page Derek yet?"

"No. Labor lasts hours. I can wait until he's done. He's about to clip an aneurysm."

"Are you crazy, Meredith? You about to have a baby... Actually two! You're about to have your babies. Derek needs to be here."

"And he will, after he clips his aneurysm. After that I'll be on maternity leave, and he'll be on paternity leave."

"Let your intern close up, then you're coming with me to labor and delivery. You're going to be admitted."

I scoffed at letting the intern close.

"This guy is hardly out of med school. Zola could close up better than him."

"Then I'm paging Bailey. She just got done with her surgery."

"I can do this, just hold on. I need you to page Amelia."

"You want your sister but not your husband?"

"Amy isn't in surgery today. Derek is."

I turned back around and finished closing him up, right as Bailey came in.

"Grey, you're in labor? What the hell are you doing?"

"Look, I just finished okay? Now I'm going to get admitted. Derek cannot know until he is done with his surgery."

"Meredith that takes 3-5 hours."

"And I'm doing this all natural so it's going to be a long process. If anyone finds out that I am in labor before I tell Derek myself, someone is getting fired."

The surgical techs rolled the patient to post-op while I started scrubbing out. Amelia came running in the scrub room.

"You're having the babies?!"

"My water broke like 15 minutes ago."

"Well what are you doing?! You need to be in a room. Let me get Derek."

She went to run out of the room and I groaned.

"No Amelia! We decided you were going to be in the room with us, remember? So clear your schedule for the rest of the day and meet me in my room. I'll text you my room number. Derek is going to find out the second he closes up his patient, okay?"

Again I got a crazy look from her.

"Fine. I'll be back."

I followed Arizona up and she snuck me into a room since I didn't want anyone to know. She admitted me herself so no one else would find out. Amelia joined me shortly after.

"So I told Owen, but he knows no to tell anyone. I had to tell him so he knows to take Zola and Bailey home tonight."

"Oh, thank you."

"He also made me swear he'd found out the second my water broke so thanks for that."

I just smiled and got comfortable on the bed. Arizona hooked the machine up that would keep track of any contractions then got the IV in, and the heart rate and blood pressure monitor on me. Around 3 I was six centimeters dilated but Amelia peeked in on Derek and said he had about an hour left. Contractions were getting stronger and there was no longer a comfortable position to be in. Arizona brought in one of those exercise balls so I sat on that for a while. Derek called me on my cell, so I guess he was out of surgery.

"Hey, where are you? I just got done with the clip. It went perfectly. Do you want to go get some lunch in the cafeteria or something?"

"Yeah, about that... So my water broke a little earlier. I knew you were in surgery and I didn't want to disturb you."

"What?! What room are you in?"

"Room 3211. Don't worry, Amelia has been with me and Arizona comes to check frequently."

"I'll be right there. Stay put."

As if I had anywhere else to be... He came running in, completely breathless.

"Why didn't you get me out of surgery? I could've been here."

"I wanted you to finish out your scheduled surgeries for the day because as of now, we are both on maternity and paternity leave."

A strong contraction came and I winced over in pain. Derek and Amelia both helped to get me back onto the bed. He started rubbing my lower back and Amy went to get more ice chips for me.

"How far have the contractions been apart?"

"Like 5... minutes..."

I was breathing hard, trying to work myself through it.

"You got this, Mere... Deep breaths. You can do this."

It finally passed and I was able to relax a little.

"I'm scared."

"What?"

Derek moved closer and tucked my hair back out of my face.

"I said I'm scared, Derek."

"You have nothing to be scared of... You're Meredith Grey-Shepherd. You can do anything."

"Last time we thought it was fine when I was in labor with Bailey... Then I had to get a c-section and I nearly died."

"Hey... Things are different. You know I love you right? And I don't let bad things happen to people I love. Arizona is your doctor and she's the best one in the entire U.S."

Right as he said that, another contraction hit. The pain was getting worse and worse. I was fighting back tears. I knew if I started crying, Derek would panic and make things that much harder. Arizona came in shortly after that.

"Let's check you to see how dilated you are. Shouldn't be much longer."  
I laid flat on my back and spread my legs so she could check me.

"Fully dilated. These babies are ready to come. Are you ready to start pushing?"

I almost nodded then remembered Amelia wasn't back yet.

"No. Amy isn't here. She has to be here, she has to cut Lainey's cord. I promised she could be."

I looked over at the door just as she came running in.

"I'm so sorry! I'm here. The ice machine was broken then Owen stopped me... Oh my god, do you know how hard it is to run at 9 months pregnant? I may be in the bed next to you soon."

Arizona glared over at her.

"Amelia, you need to take it easy. Your blood pressure is already high, I don't need you to injure yourself, and we are trying to keep Little Miss in there as long as possible. Now, Meredith, since your beloved Amelia is here, are we ready to have these babies?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"Okay, next contraction, I want you to take a deep breath and start pushing."

Arizona scrambled around the room making sure everything was ready while the nurses stood to the side. My legs were spread out in the stir-ups with Derek standing by my side, holding my hand and stroking my forehead. Amelia was down by my legs getting a full show.

"Mere, do you want me and Amy to switch spots?"

"No... My vagina is about to go through a lot, and I rather you not have to see that. I'd like to hope we'll have a sex life once I'm physically healed. You mentally never would."

That got a laugh out of everyone in the room right as a contraction hit. I gripped Derek's hand and the bed rail on the other side and started to push.

"Good job, Grey. Keep going, I already see some of that dark Shepherd hair."

The contraction passed so I laid back again, trying to catch my breath. Just as I calmed, another one came, stronger than the first. Pushing with all my force, and feeling like I was being split into half, Arizona said she was cradling one of their heads. I forced myself to keep pushing. I knew once I got the shoulders out, she would be able to pull the rest of the baby out.

Baby Will came out first, showing off his amazingly strong lungs. Arizona placed him on me while the nurses got to wiping him off. Derek proudly cut the cord.

"Hi handsome little man... Oh god, you're so beautiful! Mommy loves you so much."

He was a chunky little fella. One of the nurses took him to the side to start measuring him as I started to contract again. It was time to meet my baby girl. Arizona sat back on the stool, ready for me. I started pushing, and this time it was easier. She came on the third push. Arizona held her up for Amelia to cut the cord. We were all crying at the point... No wait... Lainey... She's not crying.

"Arizona... What's wrong with her?!"

"You did great Mere, I'm sure she just has some liquid in her throat, hold on."

Arizona was the one that carried her over to get measured. Derek immediately ran over but I could tell Arizona was worried.

"Arizona, what's wrong with my baby? Why isn't she crying?! Tell me, dammit!"

She whispered something to the nurse about O.R 4, then Lainey was intubated and transported out of the room.

"Meredith, I'm so sorry. There is something wrong with her heart. I'll fix it. I'll figure it out and I'll fix it." Robbins ran out, leaving us just sitting there as the nurse stitched and cleaned me up. Derek looked so torn. He stayed right by Will's side. I looked over at Amelia and she was as pale as ever.

"I'm sorry... I can't be here. I have to go."

My mind instantly went to her baby she lost. She rarely spoke of him but he was always on her mind so I knew this was hard on her. Harder on me. I couldn't do anything. I did nothing but cry. I vaguely remembered Will being placed in my arms. Only minutes old but he already looked aware. He started to fuss, as if he knew there was something wrong with his sister. I wiped away my tears and soothed him the best I could before starting to nurse him.

"It's okay buddy... Sissy is going to be fine... She'll be fine."

Derek put his hand on my shoulder and I knew he didn't know what to say.

"Mere..."

"I'll be fine. I have Will, you need to go to the gallery and watch Arizona. Don't leave Lainey for a second. Page Hunt, tell him to find Amy. Lainey is probably scared and in pain. Go be with her as much as you can. Keep me updated."

"I love you."


	33. Chapter 33

**Arizona POV**

We had to work quickly to stabilize sweet little Lainey for surgery. Her heartbeat was weak and irregular, and her breathing sounded shallow. I was quickly able to diagnose her with pulmonary atresia. Her heart's pulmonary valve hadn't formed properly which meant there wasn't enough blood flow from her heart to her lungs. I'd have to fix it with a series of three surgeries, over the course of three days. The first would be to insert a BT shunt which allows blood to flow to the lungs after the patent ductus arteriosus closes. Right as I was starting to close up after successfully placing the shunt in, Karev came running in.

"Shepherd is being prepped for the O.R. I guess she had some melt down and was panicking about Lainey. Hunt said he couldn't get her to calm down and she started seizing, her blood pressure was so high. Then she was covered in blood. Her placenta abrupted. Kepner and Bailey are with her right now. I needed to see if you want me to close up here and you do the c-section for her."

I felt nauseated. These were my friends' kids I was saving. It brought back a lot of old feeling of when I had to save Sofia.

"Yeah, I was just finishing up here. Just a single stitch. We're going to use the same incision site tomorrow. Thanks."

Karev took over and I ran to the next O.R where Kepner and Bailey were desperately trying to get blood in her to replace all the blood she was loosing.

"Mom's BP is sky high, both heart rates are low. You gotta get the baby out, we need to save them."

Kepner had a desperate look on her face. Having lost her baby months ago, I know she was hurting. Bailey was starting the blood infusions while I made the incision to get her baby out. Callie came running on with the mask covering her mouth.

"I need to update Owen... He's panicking."

"I don't have any update. Amelia's fading quickly and I haven't gotten the baby out."

I got to the embryonic sac and cut it open, getting the baby out. The baby started crying despite obvious issues breathing and some liquid in her airway.

"Bailey, get the placenta out and close her up. Kepner make sure she's getting the blood she needs. Push 3 cc of morphine. Get her stabilized."

Callie had left momentarily to scrub in.

"Callie, what are you doing?"

"Not going to let anyone else die. They're stabilizing Amelia, let me help with the baby."

We worked together to clear Leah's airways, and get her on oxygen to help her breathe easier. She seemed to be okay. Small, being seven weeks premature, but she was strong. I got her wheeled up to the NICU where Owen was waiting for me.

"Congratulations Owen, she's beautiful. Absolutely gorgeous. She's a fighter. 5 lbs, 3 oz. 17.5 inches long."

"How is Mia? Is she okay?"

"She lost a lot of blood. Bailey and Kepner transfused blood and got her stable. She's being wheeled to post-op now where she is going to be monitored for a bit to make sure her vitals stay where they need to be. You'll be able to see her when we get her into a room."

"How's my niece? How's Lainey?"

"All things considering, she's good. We'll do phase two surgery tomorrow. She'll be in the NICU for a couple weeks but I'm confident she'll make a full recovery."

Owen gave me a huge hug which I wasn't expecting.

"Thank you for saving them. Mia, Leah, and Lainey. Thank you."

"Well of course. You guys are family. I'll page you when Amelia is in her room and you can see her. Until then, enjoy your baby. Karev will be in here soon to assist you with skin to skin. Since Amelia isn't available for that right now, and you being her Daddy, you're next for Leah to bond with. Page me if you need anything, I have to go update Meredith."

I hope Callie wouldn't mind me staying the night at the hospital. Meredith and Amelia both had wanted me to be there for their babies and now that two of them were in the NICU, I'd feel better being there. I made it to Meredith's room to find her sitting there with Will.

"How did it go?"

"She has pulmonary atresia. I placed the shunt today which went perfectly... First thing in the morning I'll be doing the Glenn procedure where the superior vena cava is also connected directly to the right lung artery. The third and final operation is a Fontan procedure, where the inferior vena cava is connected to the right lung artery. If all goes well with the Glenn, I'll be able to do the Fontan procedure by dinner tomorrow. Then it's keeping her here a week or so to make sure she heals properly and no complications occur. Will should be go to go in a couple of days when you are. How has his feedings been?"

"As good as they can be. When my milk fully comes in, I think they'll be better. Derek is with Lainey?"

"Yes. He hasn't left her side since we got her wheeled to the NICU. If you'd like, I can take Will to the nursery then we could get you in a wheelchair and take you to the NICU so you can actually meet your daughter."

"I'd love to. How's Amy?"

"Well..."

"Not the sugar coated version. Doctor to doctor version."

"Okay. It looked bad in the beginning. There was blood everywhere, and she was losing tons of blood. Bailey and Kepner pretty much replaced her entire blood volume. I was able to get the baby out in time. Leah's doing great actually. Amelia is going to be in some pain, and we're closely monitoring her blood pressure and vitals, but she'll be fine. Bailey did good work on her."

"How's Owen?"

"Worried of course, but he understands. He's with Leah now. She has his hair, but Amelia's face. The Shepherd blues, and noticable dimples already. She's precious."

"Let me just page Derek instead. I rather him stay in here with Will, and I go see Lainey."

I sat in the room with her waiting for Derek to come while Meredith changed Will, swaddling him and giving him a pacifier to soothe him to sleep. I'd hate to be them, torn between their healthy son and sickly daughter, not even mentioning their elder two who were in daycare. I guess now since Amelia and Owen had Leah the same day Mere and Derek had their twins, either Callie or Maggie would be taking Zola and Bailey. Derek finally came in, immediately taking Will and giving Meredith a kiss.

"She's beautiful. Dark hair and chubby cheeks. She's sedated so we can't see her eyes yet but they're probably blue. She's a fighter, just like you. I'm so proud of you."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"I think Callie is about to bring Zola and Bailey in here to meet Will. Maybe after that you can take him to the nursery and walk the kids up to the window of the NICU so we can show them Lainey? You'll just have to explain she's in an incubator."

"I got this, don't worry. Go meet our little girl, she's precious."

 **Meredith POV**

I was wheeled into the NICU by Arizona. I looked over and saw Owen doing skin to skin with baby Leah. She was curled up so small against his chest, even with the oxygen nubs in her little nose. She really did look just like Amy but with Owen's hair. When we made it to Lainey's incubator, I had to fight back tears. She had 6 stitches vertically over her heart. She was intubated and had a feeding tube in her nose that went down to her belly.

"She's going to need some food soon. I didn't know if you'd like to pump for her feedings or if you'd want to give her formula..."

"I'll pump. I'll pump out what I can now, and if you need any more for her feedings you can come to my room later. She's gonna be okay, right?"

I was able to stick my hand through one of the holes and feel her soft, fragile little body.

"Yeah. If the surgeries tomorrow go well, I think she's going to make a full recovery. I mean, look at everything Sofia has overcome, and Zola too... Our girls may not have had easy starts but they're as strong as ever. I have no doubt Lainey will be the same way. She's half Shepherd, half Grey. She's a tiny little supergirl."

I smiled at Arizona, thankful for our friendship.


	34. Bonus chap: Mia meets Leah

**Amelia POV**

I could hear Callie and Arizona talking... They were discussing my vitals. My head was pounding... My entire body felt like it was hit by a semi. God, the pain... The baby... Leah... What happened? Where was Owen? I forced my eyes open. Callie was first to see me awake and nudged Arizona to look at me.

"I'll go get Owen and the baby."

Arizona walked out so Callie pulled up the chair next to my bedside and sat in it.

"How are you feeling?"

It just dawned on me... She said the baby... Holy shit.

"What happened to me?!"

"Hey, just stay calm. Everyone is fine, I promise."

"My baby... Leah..."

"She's fine. She's actually great. From what I understand, you were panicking about Lainey... Owen found you in the chapel hyperventilating. You were having a huge panic attack, and he couldn't calm you down. Your blood pressure was so high that you started seizing. The seizure caused placental abruption. You were bleeding out and your baby was in distress. Arizona, Bailey, and Kepner did amazing. Arizona got Leah out and taken care of, while Bailey and Kepner stopped the bleeding and replaced your entire blood volume. You gave us a scare, but you pulled through. Your daughter is beautiful, Amelia, congratulations."

My heart swelled at the thought of my perfect little girl... She was safe and with her Daddy... That's all I cared about. I smiled as I saw the door slowly open. Callie immediately stood to give us space. Owen walked in with Arizona pushing the hospital bassinet. Owen came over, immediately looking me over.

"How is your pain? Should we give you any more morphine? You were only given some in surgery, but I know it's worn off."

"I hurt but it's manageable. I don't want any meds okay? Nothing to even try to change my sobriety. Let me see the baby... I want to hold her."

Owen quickly moved to lift Leah out of the bassinet. She was swaddled in a fuzzy pink blanket with a hospital hat on her head. She had oxygen nubs in, but she was perfect. He placed her in my arms, watching cautiously as if I was going to drop her.

"I got her, I'm okay."

"I know."

I looked down at her and saw just how perfect she was. I removed the hat to see her hair. She had little tufts of Owen's strawberry blonde hair. Her blue eyes glistened brightly as she looked back at me. I was in love. I couldn't help but let the tears stream down my face. Here I was holding my beautiful, and completely healthy, baby girl.

"Hi little love... Oh Leah, I love you so much... You're perfect."

She squirmed a little but quickly settled, cozy in my arms. The pain was nothing now that I was holding her.

"So I'll tell you all of the same things I told Owen... Little Miss Leah is 5 pounds, 3 ounces, and 17 ½ inches long. For being born seven weeks early, she's better than expected. We have her on oxygen for now, just to make sure her lungs are sturdy... If all is well, in 24 hours we can take her off of it. Her organs are developed and strong. She's a little thing, but right on track of where a full term baby would be. We had to supplement a bottle waiting for you to wake up, but Owen said you guys planned on breastfeeding so as long as the oxygen nubs stay in, you should be able to do that. If it's too much right now, we can lend you a pump."

"I'll try breast first..."

Owen sat on the opposite side of the hospital bed and helped untie my gown so I could get her to feed. She latched on almost instantly, thankfully, and we got Arizona's smile of approval.

"See? Leah is amazing. Certainly a lot stronger than we thought. We can hardly even consider her preemie."

I just smiled, so proud of my daughter. She was already thoroughly impressing world class surgeons and she was only a couple hours old.

"So um... how's Lainey?"

"She's doing well... We did the first phase of her surgeries for pulmonary atresia. She has two more tomorrow. If she responds to those well, we expect her to make a full recovery. She's big.. All her other organs are strong. Will is perfectly healthy. Lainey's going to have to stay in the NICU at least a couple days so we can monitor her healing from surgery, but I'd like to see all of you guys get to go home for Christmas with all the babies."

"Are Derek and Meredith okay?"

"They're fine... Sleeping in Meredith's room right now. Maggie took Zola and Bailey home. They told me to tell you that your mother will be flying in the day after Christmas."

"Swell."

"Well Callie has to get Sofia home, and I have to go check on my patients. I'll be back in about an hour to check on you guys. Page me if you need anything."

They left, leaving us just as our little family of three now.

"You scared the hell out of me, Mia..."

"I know, I'm sorry."

"Just look at our little girl... She looks a lot like you."

"Maybe, but she definitely has your hair."

Owen smiled and kissed me.

"You know, Leah looks like you, just with my hair... Will looks just like Meredith but with Derek's hair... And Lainey looks just like you and Derek with everything."

"Shepherds have strong genes."

"My mom said she will come in the morning to meet Leah... With everything that went on, as long as you and Leah are okay, she's okay with waiting. She wants you to rest and for us to get settled with our princess."

I couldn't help but smile at how Owen beamed with pride talking about our daughter.

"I love you Owen... So much... And I'm so glad I was able to give you a healthy baby, even if I nearly screwed it up in the end."

"Hey... You had a panic attack because you were worried about Lainey, which wasn't unreasonable. But now she's going to be okay, you're okay, and so is Leah."

"I know. Can you believe it? We're actually parents."

"Right? I think it's safe to say we get an A+ in baby making. She's adorably perfect."

Looking down at Leah, I felt the most complete I had in years. I had Owen, and now Leah... They were all I needed.

 **~So, a sweet bonus chapter of Mia meeting Leah, haha. Just get ready for the next chapter because some things are definitely going to happen ;) ~**


	35. Chapter 35

After many stressful hours of waiting, Karev came to inform us that Lainey's third surgery was a complete success and that we'd be able to go to the NICU to finally actually meet our daughter. Arizona had whisked her away immediately after she came out, then she was sedated until all her surgeries were finished. Since Callie had Zola and Bailey for the night, Maggie was here to meet her little niece and nephew so she stayed in my room with Will while Derek wheeled me to Lainey. I was so happy to see her. Arizona was beaming down at her and carefully set her in my arms.

"Mere, she did amazing. Heart sounds perfect now. 48-72 hours in here for monitoring, then she should be good to go. You'll be able to take Will home tomorrow."

My eyes pooled with tears as I looked down at Lainey. She was perfect. A head full of dark hair and blue eyes just like Derek. As beautiful as she was, it pained me to see her line of stitches that went vertically right over her heart. So young, and she had already been through more than what most people go through in a lifetime.

"Der, wanna hold her?"

"I'll let you have some more time with her first. She's definitely a Shepherd, huh?"

"For sure."

Arizona scribbled more things onto Lainey's charts, then set the clipboard down to keep talking to us.

"As long as her heart rate stays normal and her oxygen levels are where they should be, I may even be able to discharge her tomorrow night. I'm confident in my work, and she has responded to it perfectly. We still have a couple bottles left that you've pumped for her. She took those through a feeding tube, so I want to watch her first feeding from the bottle just to make sure everything is okay."

"Yeah that's fine."  
She passed me one of the bottles to feed Lainey. It took a couple tries but instincts finally kicked in, and she started drinking perfectly.

"Definitely a good sign. You Shepherds know how to make them... Will is perfectly healthy, Lainey's heart is in tip top shape now, and even Leah has exceeded all expectations for a preemie, if we can even call her that. I know you guys will all get to be home for Christmas."  
It was December 19th. Just thinking of the holiday that was 6 days away stressed me out. Sure we had gotten all presents wrapped and everything, but knowing we'd be home with two newborns and our toddler and child... It was going to be a big change. After Lainey drained the bottle and belched like a man, I handed her off to Derek.

"Arizona, do you mind wheeling me to Amelia's room? I'm sure I could walk but Derek insists I ride in this foolish thing until we head home. I have yet to meet Leah and Derek and I are supposed to be her godparents."

"Of course. I'll drop you off there so I can do my night check before heading home. I don't come in until one tomorrow and Callie has the day off so we'll probably take the kids to breakfast and an early movie. Callie will bring Zola and Bailey in to visit with you guys for a while."

I just nodded and let her wheel me to Amelia's room. The door was cracked slightly, so I pushed it open and wheeled my way in since Arizona was long gone. Leah was screaming and Amelia was crying too.

"Uh oh... Is everything okay?"

"Owen left for 10 minutes to just go eat and she's been screaming the entire time he's been gone. He was first to hold her. She bonded with him and she hates me."

"Leah does not hate you."

"She doesn't have a dirty diaper, she just ate, she is swaddled up warm how she likes... I don't know why she won't stop... I wasn't made to be a mother."

Amelia looked exhausted.

"You of all people were made to be a mom."

"Owen won't let me alone with her anymore if he knows how mental she is right now."

"Hey, she is your baby just as much as she is his. Of course he trusts you with her. Have you tried giving her a pacifier?"

"Of course! And she uses it for a second then just spits it out and screams louder!"

I wheeled up close to the bed, wanting to get a good look. I wanted her to stop crying just as much as Amelia did. It was making my milk come out. Damn hormones...

"Stick a knuckle in her mouth. She may just be hungry still. Especially if your milk hasn't fully came in yet, it takes longer feedings to fill a baby's stomach."

She did as I said and sure enough, Leah started to suck on Amy's knuckle, searching for food.

"Oh my god, you were right. Why didn't I think of that?"

"It's because you're writing everything down. Don't keep track of how long feedings were. You'll know. And if you're worried about bonding, do skin to skin feedings. She'll feel your warmth and be getting fed. That's what worked with Bailey when I had him."

She wiped away her tears and unswaddled Leah. After taking off her nursing bra, since that's all she was wearing besides sweatpants, she got a fussy Leah settled up against her, nursing happily.

"You're like the baby whisperer."

That statement made me chuckle. Years ago this would've never been me. I probably would've been panicking more than her.

"I'm just a mom, much like you. You'll learn. After all, she is only a day old. She is still trying to figure this whole 'living' thing out."

The door opened again, and in came Owen. He smiled brightly at Amelia.

"Mia... You're topless. And topless in front of Meredith."

That made both of us laugh. It was no big deal.

"Well Meredith is my sister, and it's just boobs. Plus our lovely little lady had her first diva meltdown, so Meredith suggested skin to skin and feeding again. So far so good."

"Well good. How much pain are you in today from the c-section?"

"None necessarily. I'm not hurting, just sore. Nothing unbearable."

Derek was waiting in the hall for me, so I excused myself, leaving the little family on their own.

"How was Amelia and Leah?"

"I didn't hold Leah yet. She was having a meltdown, which made Amy melt down. But everything is better now. How was Lainey?"

"Good. She fell asleep quickly after you left. There's still all those monitors on her so I didn't want to mess around with her too much. She really took to a pacifier though. Once I knew she was all warm and cozy in a deep sleep, I left. Ready to go to bed?"

"Will is going to have to eat first, but after, yes. You should sleep in the bed next to me tonight. Will is in the bassinet right by me, and there is plenty of space for you. It saves your back from that horrible cot too."

"Sleeping next to you? You don't have to ask twice."

I smiled softly and got back in bed once we made it to the room. Maggie was animatedly talking to Will who looked rather confused.

"How was he?"

"Great! Only cried when he had a stinky diaper but I changed it easily. We've just been hanging out since."

"Thanks for staying with him. You can have Karev show you Lainey but she just went to sleep."

She handed him to me so I could feed him. I guess we weren't sisters enough for her to feel comfortable seeing my chest, much to Derek's amusement of watching her get all nervous.

"Anytime. It's getting late so I'll go stop by and meet the princess, then I'm gonna head home. Congrats, again... I knew I already said it. You have awesome kiddos."

Derek gave her a friendly hug goodbye and she left. Things finally seemed to be getting better now that I knew all our kids were safe and healthy.

 **~So here's the beginning of a short calm before the storm. Get your umbrellas ready. Thanks for reading and don't forget to leave me some love in a review!~**


	36. Chapter 36

Life was chaotic with the twins in addition to the elder two. Having to breastfeed Will every two to three hours, and pump enough for Lainey to eat since she only took to bottles, and have enough energy for Zola and Bailey when they came to visit just was exhausting. But whenever Arizona discharged me and Will on the 19th, I went home with him while Derek stayed with Lainey. It wasn't exactly what he wanted, but I didn't want her to be alone. Amelia and Leah were discharged on the 20th and came home to our house thankfully. It wasn't supposed to be like that but their highrise was under construction and Amelia felt very strongly about having Leah around all the paint, sawdust, and loud sounds in the halls and lobby. It worked out best this way since they were going to be spending Christmas with us anyways. Owen being at the house with us made Derek relax a little knowing we had someone to keep us safe, and someone to drive us if needed. We got to a good routine of me coming to the hospital with Will and the two big kids after breakfast then again before dinner to see Derek and to pump for Lainey. She was such a strong little one and her incision was healing perfectly. She got discharged during the early morning of the 23rd so we were all under the same roof for the first time. Zola really loved her new brother, sister, and cousin. She refused to leave mine or Amelia's side since we were always holding at least one of the babies. She'd always fetch the wipes and diapers as needed, always made sure the babies had a pacifier, and always made sure they were warm. Although the second one of them (or sometimes all three of them) would cry, she'd magically disappear.

Derek and Owen went out to do last minute Christmas shopping on Christmas Eve and took Bailey (Zola still refusing to leave our sides), leaving me, Zo, Amy, and the three babies at home.

"Zozo, are you excited for Santa to come tonight?"

"Oh yes! I hope he brings me lots of pretty princess dresses. Is he going to bring the babies gifts?"

I smiled sweetly at my young daughter. She was just too precious.

"I'm sure a couple things but they were just born so they don't need much."

"Is he going to bring you, Daddy, Auntie, and Uncle O gifts too?"

"We're all going to get something, I'm sure."

"Even baby Leah? 'Cause Auntie doesn't live here much anymore so how is Santa supposed to know to bring her gifts here?"

She was such a thinker. Nothing could go unnoticed with her.

"Well, we had to have Aunt Amy and Uncle Owen stay here with us because they don't have a fireplace in their apartment, so Santa wouldn't have a chimney to come down."

Her eyes lit up brightly as she got so excited.

"Well good thing they're here now! It's the babies' first Christmas! Santa cannot skip them!"

She got all rowdy and started bouncing all over the place which started to wake the sleeping babies.

"Zozo, you have to be quiet right now, okay? I know this is a very exciting time but I also know how much you hate when the babies cry."

"Yes, they hurt my ears. Can I go play in the playroom?"

"Sure thing babe. Remember Aunt Callie and Aunt Arizona are coming over with Sofia to go see Santa with us before dinner, so please don't make too big of a mess."

"I won't, I promise."

She ran up the stairs, so then it was just me, Amy, and the babies who were all now awake for their next feeding.

"I feel like we feed these babies nonstop. I had Will in the bed with me last night and I totally fell asleep after getting him latched. Not my safest situation but the sleep deprivation is coming in full swing."

"At least Derek is home now to help out."

"Yeah, but now Lainey is here too. At least she only uses bottles, so he can feed one while I feed the other. How has Leah been doing?"

"Better now. She just eats a lot, which is good. We need her gaining some weight anyways. She really loves Owen already. She's always so content when he is holding her which is good. I know how much it means to him."

"But she loves you too. She knows there is milk with you and plus she always sleeps on your chest."

"You're right. Are we crazy for trying to get all the kids out to see Santa tonight?"

"I think it was last minute but we've been so busy in the hospital with the babies, but I'm not going to be the mom that has her older kids miss out on things just because there are new babies. Plus it's Will, Lainey, and Leah's first Christmas. They need one of those cliché Santa pictures."

"Arizona and Callie really haven't taken Sofia to see Santa yet either?"

"Are you kidding? Arizona has spent the past week with us around the clock in the hospital, and Callie has kept Zola and Bailey from the 19th to now. 5 nights. And she didn't feel comfortable taking them alone. At least this way there is one adult for each kid. It works out this way."

Amelia started cracking up as she started nursing Leah.

"Do you ever have moments when you wonder how you got here? Like I was hurricane Amelia. Crazy junkie dancing on top of bars, sleeping with different guys all the time... Now here I am engaged and with a baby. I'm head of neuro and just all those things I never thought would happen."

"Hey, I was the slutty intern with abandonment issues. I never wanted to get married or have kids. Now look. I'm married, and I have four kids. I definitely have those moments but I couldn't imagine anything different. The family has completed me."

She just smiled and nodded. I got one of the bottles I had pumped out of the fridge and warmed it up so I could feed Lainey while nursing Will. Derek and Owen came through the door with arms full of bags, even having Bailey stumble in with more than he should be carrying.

"We're home!"

"And there are boobs everywhere."

Owen quickly looked away, blushing as he had seen my chest, then Derek followed after seeing Amelia's.

"Seriously? I could've lived my entire life without seeing my baby sister topless."

"Oh come on DerBear... We're all doctors. We see patients naked all the time."  
Amelia seemed completely unphased, and found just as much humor in this as I did.

"Patients, not siblings. You guys don't have covers or anything?"

"It's our house Derek. Unless you want to eat your meals with a blanket on your head, I don't want to hear it. Now set all those bags down and come feed your daughter please. Zozo is upstairs in the playroom waiting on Calzona and Sofia to get here."

Owen still stood, highly uncomfortable with the situation.

"Babe come sit next to me so you can burp Leah and spend time with her so I can get ready to go in a bit. It's just boobs. I have them, Meredith has them, every female in the world has them. Plus we're family. It's not weird unless you and Derek make it weird."

He hesitated momentarily before setting his bags down, taking the few from Bailey so he could go play, then just as he came to sit, the doorbell rang. It was Callie and Arizona.

"Saved by the bell!"

He opened the front door as cheery as ever.

"Hi Sofia. Zo and Bailey are upstairs in the playroom if you want to join them."

She immediately ran upstairs as Callie and Arizona walked over to sit beside all of us on the couches.

"Okay, I've spent pretty much the past week with the older two, Aunt Callie needs some baby time with all these little ones."

"Hey! I'd like to hold one of them too! Now I'm not Doctor Robbins for them, I'm Aunt Zona."

Will was first to finish so I handed him to Callie with a burp cloth.

"Perfect timing! I can go get ready."

Much to the men's relief, my shirt was back on. I was quick to go to my room before I was called for anything else. Standing in front of the mirror, seeing the inviting bed behind me... Maybe I could just lay down for a minute before all the festivities start...

 **~Not sure how much longer I will be writing this particular story as I've run out of good storylines for this time period. However, I am open to ideas/suggestions of things to keep it going. Also let me know if you all would like a sequel. I could definitely make that happen. Leave me a review with your thoughts. Thanks for reading.~**


	37. Chapter 37

I was really only planning to lay down for five minutes. Surely I could have five minutes alone. If only... I was woken abruptly by Derek shaking me like I was dying.

"Jesus. I just laid down."

"You left nearly an hour ago to get ready to go. Now it is almost 6:30. I went ahead and ordered pizza so we could eat before we take all the kids to see Santa. Our Christmas Eve dinner will be Christmas dinner tomorrow. Callie and Arizona are already planning on coming back over. Now please, I know you're tired. We all are. When we get back from Santa, you can go to bed with the kids and I'll finish wrapping and all that."

Derek sat me up and cupped my cheek to give me one of his soft yet passionate kisses.

"Have I mentioned that I love you?"

"Once or twice."

He winked at me which made me grin so hard my cheeks hurt.

"Okay, I'll jump in the shower now. I promise I'll be down in twenty minutes."

He kissed me again before leaving. I used every ounce of effort in my body to get up and force myself to take a shower. We hardly survived Bailey as a newborn, how were we supposed to do this with two babies? We are Meredith and Derek. We survive explosions, drownings, shootings, plane crashes, super storms and car wrecks. If we can survive all of that, we could survive a couple of harmless babies... Until I get interrupted by Callie bringing me Will to nurse right as I had just finished getting dressed.

"Sorry. Derek is getting the kids fed, Owen is changing Leah, and Arizona is feeding Lainey the last bottle you pumped. Little man is hungry again."

"Are you kidding me? We literally just fed them over an hour ago."

She gave me a sheepish smile.

"Sorry, Aunt Callie can only do so much."

Then I thought of something...

"In Lainey's nursery should be the breast pump on the charger. Can you bring that to me so I can pump some? Bring me two bottles and whatever I have left can be for Will."

She handed him to me and left to get the pump for me. Whenever I first met Callie I had never imagine we would be friends, let alone this close, but she was a great friend. Both her and Arizona- they had done a lot for us. I had Will laying in the bassinet while I braided back my hair and threw on some makeup. I looked presentable enough. Callie returned with Arizona and Lainey in tow.

"Oh my god, what now?"

"Derek said you had their Christmas outfits in here. She is nice and full now, she just needs to be changed."

"Okay sorry guys, you're gonna see my boobs but I have to pump if I want to give my nipples a two hour break. I smell like lanolin and these babies are bottomless pits."

They both gave me a sympathetic look and I moved quickly to find the Carter's bag of the four kids' outfits. Zola and Lainey had matching dresses and tights while Bailey and Will had matching sweater vest outfits. I hooked the pump up to each breast and helped get the twins changed. Zola and Bailey came running up after eating their pizza to change.

"Mommy, we have to go see Santa now!"

"Once you all change and I can eat something for once, we will. I promise. Not much longer at all. I just have to take care of the babies."

Callie got to changing Bailey into his outfit as Zola stood there like she was going to challenge me on this.

"You only ever take care of the babies. Not fair."

"What?"

"The babies came and you and Daddy left me and Bailey with Aunt Zona and Aunt Callie."

"Because Will needed me and Lainey was very sick. If you could've been there, I would've let you."

"You probably even got those babies more presents than me."

The bottles were full so I turned off the pump and capped them before starting to nurse Will. Callie and Arizona felt awkward, I could tell. They weren't sure what to do so they focused on Lainey and Bailey. I was trying to keep my emotions in check for the sake of the holiday.

"I didn't actually. Even then, it's not about the amount of gifts or the gifts at all for that matter. Now you better check yourself because I will not tolerate lip right now. Change into your dress and tights then get your coat on. Find your father and remember Santa will put you on the naughty list even on Christmas Eve."

She just huffed and started changing. I felt terrible.

"I love you Zo, I do. You're my girl but you just need to understand things are a little hard right now. You are a big girl who doesn't need Mommy to feed you bottles or change your diapers. Will and Lainey need me a lot right now. It won't always be like this. Perk up please."

She seemed to relax a little after that and Arizona and Callie resumed talking like they weren't just in the middle of that. Once all kids were changed and fed, and Amelia and her little crew were ready, we loaded up into three cars to head to Santa and the reindeer, me just bringing my pizza on the way. We finally got there and rebundled all the kids. It was freezing out and snowy. Thankfully Derek pushed the twins' double stroller so I could just hold on to Zola and Bailey's hands. I was still so beyond tired but motherhood was just that. Exhausting but worth each and every minute. The line surprisingly wasn't long but we got there right as most kids were going to bed. The kids were so excited to feed the reindeer and get their pictures taken with Santa who told them all they were on the nice list. Of course they were. The twins slept right through the transition from their car seats to Santa's arms. Zola and Bailey smiled perfectly so the picture turned out beautiful. It made both Derek and I get all choked up. Amelia cried too as she got her picture of Leah with Santa. Definitely a new mommy but she deserved it all. After letting the big kids (Zola, Sofia, and Bailey) get some hot chocolate and run in the snow a little, we finally parted ways so the kids could get into bed for Santa coming. The house was full of shrieks and giggles as they changed into their Christmas footie pajamas. Derek sat in the big chair with Zola and Bailey on his lap to read 'Twas' the Night Before Christmas' and 'How the Grinch Stole Christmas'. That gave me enough time to feed the twins one more time before we tucked the elder two in. They were excited I could tell. I didn't have any happy Christmas memories before I was with Derek so it was just as new to me as it was to them. When we returned back downstairs, Amelia and Owen had started on wrapping the last of the presents while Derek got to stuffing the stockings.

"Isn't it so nice we are all together?"

"You know, Christmas has always been my favorite holiday. Even in Iraq and Afghanistan we celebrated it. It's always meant a lot."

I listened to Derek, Amelia, and Owen chat back and forth as I fought back sleep while holding the twins. By the time Derek was moving all the gifts from our closet to under their tree, I really was dozing.

"Okay, I finished our part and Owen and Amy can do the rest. Let's get to bed. I know you are tired and it takes both of us to get these babies to sleep."

Derek took Lainey and I took Will into our room. We settled into bed, looking at the alarm clock on his nightstand. It was almost midnight before everything was ready.

"Better try to catch some sleep now, we only have about 6 hours- give or take- before Zola and Bailey are up running around, begging to open presents. Not to mention getting a time or two to feed the babies."

Derek was right. And any minute of sleep I could get, I would.

"Good night Der. I love you. We'll have a merry Christmas tomorrow."

He leaned over to kiss my cheek, letting me curl up to his side. There was a baby in each bassinet at the foot of our beds. My eyes got extremely heavy, and fully shut as I thought of all of tomorrow's chaos.


	38. Chapter 38

We were thankful for Carolyn's arrival the day after Christmas. Between the elder two kids and the three newborns, our house was constantly loud until all of us passed out from exhaustion by 10. It pained me to think of us ever returning to work. Not because we didn't want to, because we did, but one of our kids always urgently needed us for something. We were trying to be the best parents we could, even if we were spread out thin. Zola and Bailey consumed almost all of Carolyn's time while visiting but we were relieved when she brought up the idea of taking Zola and Bailey to Legoland for their Christmas gift from her. They would be gone the 30th to January 2nd in Legoland California. I was more hesitant because they haven't been away from us like that and we just got them back from the twins being born but Derek talked me into agreeing. They would be able to make good memories with their Nana and give us more time to adjust with the twins a little more. New Years Eve we decided to stay in just me, Derek, Amelia, Owen, and the babies. We made finger foods and what not and just sat around relaxing while we waited for it to be midnight to bring in the New Year all together.

"It's weird without Zola and Bailey here. I thought it'd be nice to get some quiet but it's too quiet. We're too good at keeping the babies happy so there is no sound from them most time."

I was laying on the couch, leaning against Derek, while he had Will and I was holding Lainey. Amelia was sprawled out on Owen's lap with Leah sleeping peacefully on her chest.

"Mom called earlier and said they were heading to the dinner and that she has already spent $400 in legos and it's only their second day."

Both mine and Derek's eyes widened at Amelia's statement. That was completely unnecessary. Derek immediately pulled his phone out to text her.

"That's ridiculous. Mom spends too much on all of the grandkids."

I couldn't help but laugh. If I remember correctly, it was Derek who was spending thousands on our Christmas.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing. I'm staying out of stuff with you and your mom. Just know she isn't going to listen to you. She never does. Those are her grandbabies and she always overcompensates with Zola and Bailey especially because she never sees them."

He sighed and put his phone back into his pocket, adjusting Will in his arms.

"You have me whipped, woman."

I jokingly hit his arm.

"Whatever. You love every bit of it."

Owen yawned loudly, redirecting our attention to him.

"I don't know if I can make it to midnight."

We looked at TV playing the news with its own countdown. It was 11:57 pm.

Amelia herself looked like she was a minute away from passing out.

"Oh come on, don't be losers. It's almost midnight and since I am the only one fully awake for once, I will close out our year. We had one hell of a ride. Derek came back from D.C, and he nearly died after saving those people. He miraculously healed with nothing more than a scar on the back of his head from surgery. We found out I was pregnant, and we went on our first family vacation. Owen proposed. My father died. All of us girls had our car wreck. I dealt with PTSD and a broken arm yet I managed to save the twins before I knew there was even two. Zola got surgery to correct the malfunction in her shunt. Amelia found out she was pregnant. Bailey turned two. Owen went to Afghanistan. We hosted Thanksgiving for over 30 people. We disowned one of the sisters. We had the three babies on the same exact day. Leah and Will were perfectly healthy. Lainey got heart surgery done by the best pediatric and prenatal & neonatal surgeon in America, we were all reunited and got to spend Christmas with some of our closest friends. I say all in all, it was a damn good year."

They all smiled and nodded in agreement. Derek spoke up.

"I would just like to say how much I love our family. Our little one I mean. The four of us adults and the five kids. It's everything I could've dreamed of. Amelia, I look forward to walking you down the aisle come spring time."

"Me too. I finally got my life where it needs to be."

Owen kissed her forehead and smiled.

"And I'm here to keep it in that place."

5...

4...

3...

2...

 **~And there we have it! Closed up this story, and I'm so proud. It probably wasn't the ending you were expecting but it at least felt right to me. Leave a review if you'd be so kind and look for the sequel of this story: Carrying On. It'll take place 2-3 years after this one. Thanks for reading all 38 chapters of my favorite story!~**


End file.
